Simplemente Imposible
by Mnica Snape
Summary: Después de una fiesta Ron se toma un par de Wisky de Fuego más e intenta violar a Hermione, ¿cómo ayudará Snape a ella?  Sin la rudeza de la primera vez que lo publiqué
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, como todos sabemos esto es de J.K. Rowling, yo solo le pongo imaginación y los posibles personajes que no sean de ella me pertenecen solo a mí… En español entendible, no me demanden.

(Hogwarts después de la guerra)

Fiesta en Hogwarts y todo el mundo mágico, todos celebramos la caida del Señor Tenebroso por Harry, esto era increible, un sueño que logramos hacer realidad, pero todo tiene su después del final feliz, Dumbledore, con la caída de él revivió, nadie sabe por qué pero mejor no preguntar (apareció en medio del Gran Comedor diciendo que su tumba estaba muy dura, que la siguiente la esperaba de algodón) después de él llegó Snape, con la ropa hecha arapos por las mordidas de Nagini y correando sangre, al verlo Poppy se levantó a curarlo y repararle la ropa, Dumbledore dió un discurso muy emotivo y al final nos pidió a todos los que participamos en la Guerra que volvieramos a clases lo más pronto posible, dicho esto se puso a reparar el castillo.

La sala que más trabajo llevó reparar fué la de Menesteres, por que llevaba la colaboración de magos muy poderosos, pero en menos de dos días ya estaba lista, ahora tenía dos entradas, una en el séptimo piso y otra en el tercero, la podían usar más de una persona al mismo tiempo si deseaban salas aparte o podían estar juntos si deseaban la misma sala; pasaron varios días de fiesta y a la vez de luto en el castillo, el día 10 después de la Guerra en la torre de Gryfindor espués de un día de fiesta, todos tomaron mucho sobretodo Ronald que se tomó un par de Whisky de Fuego de más, estaba sola en la sala de los Menesteres y me vino a buscar, deseó una sala donde yo estuviera, entró, me arrinconó a una pared e intentó besarme, le correspondí al principio hasta que sentí el sabor a alcohol, traté de correr pero el seguía intentándolo, grité, muy fuerte, en ese momento llegó Dooby y que Draco Malfoy, ambos me escucharon, gracias a Dios no pasó nada más para arrepentirse, sinó no sé qué hubiera pasado (N/A: siempre quise a Hermione amiga de Malfoy) ellos me sacaron de esa sala batiéndose a duelo con Ron, me llevaron a la Enfermería, Draco habló con el director aunque él no tuvo el corazón de expulsarlo alegando que "la guerra deja traumas en todos, así se manifiesta el trauma del señor Weasley", acepté que él estuviera en el castillo mientras no tuviera que verlo, Draco y Harry estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo, hasta las navidades que Draco se fue con su madre (a su padre lo besó un dementor) y Harry con su padrino (Snape logró sacarlo del manto negro) y estuve sola esos días, me fijé que Weasley no dejaba de seguirme, me volteé para enfrentarlo.

- Maldita sea Ron, déjame en paz- le dije a mi futuro ex novio.

- Pe pero Hermione, creí que querías hacer el amor conmigo- avergonzado, Ronald trató de explicarme.

- Jamás, jamás Ronald Weasley te me vuelvas a acercar, no te lo voy a perdonar nunca.

- Hermione perdóname, mi intención no fue esta.

- No, solo llegaste borracho e intentaste pasarte conmigo LAR-GA-TE.

- Granger, ¿qué son esos gritos?- Salió muy enojado Severus Snape salió de su despacho- Está castigada de inmediato y usted Weasley, si no puede mantener sus manos alejadas de una mujer e intentar no violarla lo quiero lejos de mí, ah, 20 puntos menos de Gryffindor a cada uno por esta escenita, pase Granger, no tengo toda la vida.

- Si señor- respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Entré todavía muy enojada con Snape, abracé mis brazos como tratando de defenderme de algo que había yo tenido la culpa (los gritos) y el profesor estaba pisándome los talones, me senté en un pupitre en su aula, nunca me había parecido más acogedora que ahora, por que cuando él salió sentí que me volvia el alma al cuerpo, dejaba de ver a Ronald, el pupitre estaba en frente del escritorio del profesor Snape y esperé a que él decidiera sentarse a hablarme.

-Señorita Granger- se volteó muy serio a observarme.

-Si profesor Snape.

-Levántese de ahí, tiene todos estos calderos de mocosos de primero, ¿qué espera?, póngase a trabajar YA.

-Sí señor.

Agradecí ese trabajo que me había impuesto, me dejaba poco espacio a mi activa mente de pensar qué me había tratado de hacer Ron.

-Entonces señorita Granger, cuénteme que fue lo que pasó ahí.

Traté de ignorarlo para no volver a pensar en eso, tallé más fuerte sobre el caldero que estaba limpiando, al parecer algún alumno de primero le había puesto más huevos de dragón de los debidos.

-Señorita Granger, ¿acaso usted es sorda?- me dijo él un poco mosqueado.

-No señor-respondí- escuché perfectamente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me responde?

-Señor, ¿comprendería si no quiero hablar?- le pedí a Merlín santo que dijera que sí.

-Está bien, pero usted comprende que el no responder corresponde a una semana más de castigo, es suya la decisión.

-Sí señor, prefiero lo segundo- le agradecí a Dios este pequeño milagro de que el murciélago de las mazmorras, como Harry y Ron decía, no me gritara.

-Granger- me llamó- tenga, esta poción es para dormir sin soñar, a una mujer después de lo que le pasó o intento de eso- dijo un poco seco- es lo más útil que le puedo dar- lo dijo con total indiferencia, tratando de que no se le viera la preocupació, no sé por qué este hombre aunque es un misterio para muchas yo podía distinguir varios sentimientos de él.

-Gracias señor- lo volví a ver como si en frente mío Merlín reviviera, aunque sabía que sentía él estaba muy extraño conmigo para ser él.

Pasó media hora, todo en silencio, solo interrumpido por el sonido de el cepillo para limpiar el caldero y el fuego de la chinenea que él acababa de encender por el inmenso frío del lugar, y ese bendito silencio fue interrumpido por un ruido muy grande, cuando dejó de sonar Snape con cara de pocos amigos volteó a verme.

-Señorita Granger- me llamó Snape muy preocupado.

-¿Si señor?- respondí sacando la cabeza del caldero que estaba limpiando.

-Retírese, regrese mañana después de cenar- me dijo Snape con cara de mucho dolor.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- me acerqué a verlo, tenía los ojos llenos de preocupación, aunque en esos ojos negros no se podía distinguir mucho una emoción de la otra.

-Sí Granger, estaría mejor si no tuviera que ver su carota todos los días, ahora LARGUESE YA DE MI DESPACHO.

-Sí señor- salí demasiado ofendida como para voltearme a verlo.

Me sorprendí de la actitud de él, al principio me trató demasiado bien para ser él y después de hizo corrida del aula, ¿por qué?, pero lo que me tenía más preocupada era la cara de dolor que tenía él, llegué a la torre, hasta ese momento pude sentir el frío que tenía, el jersey era muy delgado, blanco, el color no ayuda mucho para detener el frío (N/A: yo vivo en el trópico, así que no estoy segura de eso), entré y me detuve a observar el fuego que estaba en la chimenea de la sala común, me senté y pensé.

-Inicio Flashback-

_-Fin del cap-_

_Si quieren saber que es lo que le pasa a Snape y él por qué de este fic manden review, ya sea para decirme que está feo y mandarme un crucio, para darme consejos de cómo seguirlo o para decirme algo bueno. Pura vida…. _

_N/A: Cuando trato el tema de una violación o el intento de ella no lo hago superficialmente, yo sé que está sintiendo Hermione en ese momento (odio, rabia, ganas de no verlo ni a él ni a nadie, culpa) en esos pasos quiero llevar la historia... No va a ser triste, por que si algo aprendí es que siempre hay un final feliz para eso =)_


	2. Chapter 2

Aralan: A mí el zanahorio nunca me ha caído muy bien que digamos (de rodillas le pido disculpas a quien le guste pero yo no lo soporto) agradezco en el alma el review que me enviaste (que por cierto por tocar un botón que no era lo borré, pero al menos ya sé donde no tocar =)) Aquí va este…

Mama Shmi: ¿Ya pasaste a ver el primero otra vez? (sorry que borrara el review tuyo (los tres primeros los borré =()

Diosa Luna (): Gracias por el review, por vos cambié un poco el cap, no escribo a lo superficial acerca de la violación dado que yo sé que es eso, pero gente como vos que nos remarca las cosas que podemos mejorar son las que los escritores necesitamos =) (sorry a vos también por haber borrado tu review, toqué un botón que no tenía que tocar (a la hora de cambiar el capítulo le di eliminar =( en mi defensa eran las 4 de la mañana) déjame otro cuando termines de leer este, ya sabes, un crucio o carita feliz)….

_**Ahora sí, cap:**_

-Inicio Flashback-

Recuerdo el amor, la confianza basada siempre en el cariño que los tres nos teníamos, en ese momento los tres nos enfocábamos en buscar los horrocruxes, cerca del Lago donde Harry tiempo después encontraría la espada de Gryffindor y destruiría al horrocrux.

Estábamos los tres dentro de la tienda de campaña, necesitábamos comer algo así que me levanté de donde estaba a preparar una comida para los tres, agrandé una pequeña cocinita que traía dentro de la bolsa y empecé a cocinar unas tortitas, Ron se acercó detrás de mí, sentí su olor a bosque, me pegué a su espalda más de lo que estaba

-Preciosa- me dijo.

-Dime amor- en ese momento se acercó Harry abrochándose un grueso abrigo azul.

-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó el azabache de verdad preocupado.

-No- respondí yo- tráeme ese plato que está ahí para poner esto ahí- señalé con mi dedo el utensilio que estaba sobre una encimera blanca.

-¿Ya vamos a comer mi amor?- en ese momento Ron me volteó para besarme, sus besos siempre se me hicieron muy raros, me dolía después de hacerlo, como si estuviera traicionándome, pero que iba a hacer si él era mi novio.

-Si amor- respondí abrochando más el anorak de él.

Ambos se sentaron en un par de sillas afuera y empezaron a comer.

-Amor, ¿vienes?- escuché a Ron gritarme.

-Si Herms, ven con nosotros a comer- replicó Harry.

-Voy- respondí resignada, volteé a ver un poco la tienda de campaña, era pequeña, pero como éramos solo nosotros tres quedaba cómoda, agarré mi parka del perchero azul que había al lado de la puerta, fui por mi cena y salí.

Los chicos ya habían terminado de cenar y entraban a dejar sus platos, yo me senté cerca del fuego azul que había hecho y empecé a cenar, recordaba Hogwarts, pensé mucho en lo que hizo Snape cuando asesinó a Dumbledore, pensé en lo mucho que extrañaba a mis padres, a Ginny, Luna, a Neville, todo lo que estaba pasando solo era para darles un futuro donde el miedo no estuviera presente todos los días de su vida.

Recuerdo ese día porque fue el último donde los tres estuvimos felices, al día siguiente Ron se fue de nosotros, aunque volvió ya no era lo mismo, siempre lo recordé como un desertor mientras tratábamos de salir de esta nosotros solos.

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

Estaba en un sillón de la torre de Gryffindor, sentí que el sueño me atrapaba y preferí subir a los cuartos, tomé un cepillo de dientes y un juego de ropa de dormir, me metí al baño a cambiarme y de paso tomar la poción que Snape me había dado, salí del baño y me fui a mi cama, la tercera por la izquierda, la mía tiene lo particular que es la única que no está empapelada con posters de los CHUDLEY CANNONS o de Viktor Krum o de cualquier actor muggle, quité el ejemplar de "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos" y lo metí a mi baúl junto con el frasco donde estaba mi poción, mañana tendría que devolvérsela a Snape y me quedé dormida de inmediato.

_**(Al día siguiente)**_

Me desperté con la sensación de no haber dormido mucho en toda la noche, como era sábado agarré un par de jeans desgastados y una camisa rosado claro de manga ¾ (esa que queda entre el codo y la muñeca), unas zapatillas deportivas y salí corriendo al Gran Comedor, se me hacía tarde para desayunar, encontré a Ginny en la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor y me senté junto a ella.

-Hermione, que vas a hacer hoy- me preguntó Ginny.

-Voy a terminar unos deberes de Aritmancia y el ensayo que Snape nos dejó- respondí sin poner mucha atención en qué decía.

Volteé a ver un solo segundo la mesa de los profesores, vi como Snape me volteó a ver en ese preciso momento, volteé la mirada muy sonrojada y me topé con la mirada de Albus Dumbledore que se estaba riendo como si Merlín se hubiera bajado sus calzones frente a toda la comunidad mágica, vi de reojo que Snape se levantaba, pasó por la mesa de Gryffindor y todos se estremecieron al sentirlo cerca, la Guerra pudo haberlo cambiado de bando, pero siempre seguía siendo el mismo bastardo murciélago de las mazmorras de siempre (insulto autoría de Harry), se acercó a mí y me dijo- sígame Granger- en ese momento me levanté de mi asiento y corrí detrás de él hasta las mazmorras.

-Señor- lo llamé cuando ya me cansaba de correr detrás de él- ¿para qué me necesita?

-Vea señorita Granger, necesito hablar con usted de lo que pasó ayer, necesito explicarle un par de cosas.

-Sí señor, dígame.

-Aquí no, entre a mi despacho- en ese momento me abrió la puerta y pasé, él estaba demasiado raro conmigo, pero si yo no hacía caso era motivo de que Gryffindor perdiera al menos 50 puntos y no estaba dispuesta a eso.

Él pasó, yo me senté en el mismo escritorio en el cual me había sentado ayer, él agarró una copa y la llenó de Whisky de Fuego, se sentó en su escritorio y haciendo amago de profesor se dirigió a mí.

-Sabe por qué la eché ayer de mi despacho- preguntó volviéndome a ver a los ojos, él hoy no demostraba nada en ellos.

-No señor, ¿por qué?- pregunté realmente interesada.

-Necesito que lo sepa por su propia seguridad, lo que pasó ayer es que…

_**-Fin del capítulo-**_

_**Jaja, ¿intriga?, ya saben que botón apretar después de leer, ese no mal pensadas, el botón del timbre de la casa de Snape es solo mío, el botón del review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-Sabe por qué la eché ayer de mi despacho- preguntó volviéndome a ver a los ojos, él hoy no demostraba nada en ellos.

-No señor, ¿por qué?- pregunté realmente interesada.

-Necesito que lo sepa por su propia seguridad, lo que pasó ayer es que- quedó pensativo en cómo lo explicaba- ¿su amigo Malfoy le explicó como quedó el exterior después de la Guerra?

- No señor, ¿por qué?- de verdad empecé a hacer teorías locas en mi cabeza, él detuvo mis cavilaciones con una mirada.

- Los mortífagos que sobrevivieron y no han sido atrapados por los aurores del Ministerio pusieron precio a la cabeza de todos los héroes de guerra, la de Potter y la suya son las más altas, a lo que se sabe su precio es de 10.000 galeones, quien la entregue a usted ganará además del dinero cierto reconocimiento en el grupo, porque entre el círculo de mortífagos se dice que entre Potter y Albus atraparla a usted sería algo demasiado difícil además que nadie quiere enfrentarse a un reencarnado Dumbledore.

- Señor, ¿cómo se enteró usted de eso?- pregunté con miedo, intentando apartar el pensamiento, es cierto que soy Gryffindor, pero eso es algo para sentirse atemorizado.

- Señorita, a eso voy, ¿sabe quienes llegaron ayer a mi despacho cuando usted estaba limpiando los calderos?- agarró un pergamino para empezarlo a leer y quitar su vista de mi.

- No señor, ¿Quiénes?- en ese momento sentía que iba a estallar de la curiosidad, este hombre podía llevarme de la tristeza total hasta la curiosidad en menos de lo que un hipogrifo volaba.

- Narcisa y Bellatrix, ¿puede adivinar a qué venía cada una?

- A matarme a mí- respondí completamente segura de lo que decía.

- Una sí, la otra no, ¿puede adivinar quién es la otra y a qué venía?- levantó su vista de lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a verme.

- Bellatrix siempre me ha querido ver muerta así que ella quería matarme, por lógica la que queda es Narcisa Malfoy- hablé en susurros para mí misma, aunque al subir la mirada observé que Snape asentía a lo que yo decía- señor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Granger, ya me está haciendo una, ¿Qué quiere?

- ¿Por qué ellas acuden a usted, no se supone que todos saben de qué bando está usted?- en ese momento Snape compuso una mueca de felicidad (por lo correcta de la pregunta) pero al momento la cambió a su habitual mueca de indiferencia.

- Bellatrix cree que esta misión, la de estar cerca de "el trío dorado"- lo dijo con un gran desprecio- fue la última que me dejó Voldemort para poderlos matar más fácilmente en caso de que él no pudiese, claro- volteó a verme directamente- él era tan petulante que jamás pensó que las cosas le podían salir tan mal como salieron, Bella me pidió que le tendiera a usted una trampa.

- ¿Una trampa de qué tipo señor?

- Una donde pudieran caer Potter, Weasley- pronunció el apellido como si le causara nauseas- y usted juntos.

- Señor, ¿qué va a pasar?, ¿por qué la señora Malfoy no quiere verme muerta como su hermana?

- Hay una carta que debo enseñarle- se levantó de su asiento y salió un momento del despacho.

Nunca me había detenido mucho a observar lo que decoraba la habitación, el tono de pintura del techo era verde esmeralda (muy Slytherin), un suelo de mármol y sus paredes de piedra decorado con algunos cuadros donde se mostraban pociones muy complejas y escrito alrededor la manera correcta de prepararlas, tenía una gran chimenea que en ese momento estaba apagada y unas cuantas luces que provenían de antorchas en la pared, en ese momento me di cuenta del frío que hacía en el lugar y observando un reloj que había en el fondo del despacho me di cuenta que apenas era la 1 de la tarde.

- Tenga señorita Granger- apareció el profesor de repente a mi espalda, me entregó un sobre con una carta blanca escrita con tinta verde, al momento escuche "_incendio" _y al momento un calor delicioso inundó el lugar.

_**Severus:**_

_**Sé lo que pretende Bella al pedirte que lleves a Potter y a Granger al claro del bosque prohibido, ella no solo piensa matarlos, sino torturarlos como les gusta a su grupito de mortífagos y a ella, quiero decirte que aunque nunca me llevé bien con ninguno de los dos, les debo lo que más quiero, a Draco, sé que Potter lo salvó de morir en la estupidez de sus amigos y a Granger le debo que él vuelva a tener amigos confiables, él confía en ambos; te propongo algo, el sábado que es fin de mes los llevaré ahí con la excusa de que tú los llevaste ahí, reúnete con aurores del Ministerio, he oído que **__**Kingsley Shacklebolt es el nuevo Ministro de Magia, él podrá cooperarte para meterlos a Azkaban.**_

_**Sabrás que como Lucius está muerto, recuperé mi condición de soltera, ¿qué te parece si nos reunimos en el Caldero Chorreante mañana a las 9 de la noche y repetimos lo de hace algún tiempo?**_

_**Siempre tuya:**_

_**Narcisa Black. **_

Entonces Narcisa está soltera- pensé con demasiado veneno en el pensamiento para mí misma, al ver la invitación tan descarada que le había hecho a Snape, pero ¿qué hacía yo pensando en eso?, ese no era mi problema, busqué con la mirada al profesor, lo encontré viendo el fuego de la chimenea, me quedé observándolo un momento, su cara de perfil tenía ángulos muy definidos, esa nariz que la gente decía que era grande en realidad añadía más personalidad a ya su de por sí única cara, ese cabello grasiento me retaba a meter mis dedos y enredarlos en ellos.

- Granger, ¿se va a quedar observando todo el día?- me sacó de mis cavilaciones con un pequeño susto.

- No señor, entiendo el por qué del actuar de la señora Malfoy (Black), pero, ¿entregar a su propia hermana?

- Bella fue la que delató el paradero de Lucius- me dejo bajando la cabeza y masajeándose la sien- Narcisa quiere "ojo por ojo" con ella, aunque créame- subió su mirada para verme- ella de verdad trata de protegerlos a ustedes porque Draco los considera sus amigos, aunque conociendo a Malfoy él sería capaz de luchar contra su tía por alguno de ustedes dos.

Me quedé sorprendida por la confesión de Snape, le devolví la carta y él volteó a ver la chimenea.

- El señor Potter pasará con McGonagall ayudándole después de clases y usted estará conmigo- volteé a verlo extrañada- Dumbledore cree que es necesario que ustedes dos pasen el mayor parte del día con algún profesor y en sus tiempos libres con Minerva, Albus o conmigo, deberán decir que están en un castigo, solo es por tres semanas hasta que pase el peligro, aunque usted no mentiría, me debe una semana de castigo, vaya y cuéntele a Draco y a la señorita Weasley donde estará por casi un mes, para que no la distraiga.

Salí apresurando el paso para buscar primero a Ginny, pero me acordé que tenía una última pregunta que hacerle

- Señor- lo llamé.

- Dígame.

- ¿Por qué me trató tan brusco cuando ellas vinieron y por qué compuso una cara de dolor?

- A la segunda señorita a usted no le importa, a la primera pregunta, ¿si le hubiera dicho que se fuera porque necesitaba estar solo para recibirlas a ellas usted se hubiera ido sin preguntar?

Volteé y salí a buscar a Ginny, sabía que la respuesta a lo de Snape era que no.

-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-

_**Wow, no puedo creer que haya escrito tanto en menos de dos horas, niños (as), el próximo capítulo va a ser un poco sentimental, así que les pido que a los sensibles como yo que traigan paños para secarse las lágrimas (me regalan uno porque yo ya no tengo)….**_

_**Ven, como decimos en mi país a Hermione le está cuadrando (gustando) Snape, aunque conscientemente no lo sepa aun…**_

_**Ahora la pregunta obvia, ¿les gustó? Ya saben, los comen hacen que como escritora me sienta demasiado feliz, vamos, dejar un review no cuesta mucho…**_

_**Los quiero dema dema, les mando un beso desde Costa Rica hasta donde estén ustedes. Gracias por leerme y por los mensajes privados o reviews que me dejan =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4.

Busqué a Ginny y la encontré en cerca del Sauce Boxeador, estaba hablando bastante animada con Harry, Luna y con Draco, me acerqué y me senté al lado de ellos, los tres voltearon a verme y Draco me hizo señas de que me recostara en sus piernas, cerré los ojos y empecé a contarles de la carta, Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido con la madre de Draco, no creyó que fuera capaz de entregar a su propia hermana por el odio que le tenía por entregar a Lucius; Malfoy estaba más resignado que otra cosa, sabía que su madre era capaz de hacerlo, pero lo que le sorprendió fue cuando Hermione le contó que su madre usaba el apellido soltera de nuevo, no por el hecho de que no le hubiera dicho, sino porque escuchó en la voz de Hermione vestigios de celos.

- ¿Acaso Bellatrix es tan tonta de caer en una trampa tan sencilla?- preguntó con interés Ginny.

- Las cosas siempre se dan como deben de darse, además, saldrán dos grandes sorpresas de todo esto- dijo Luna soñadora y volviéndonos a ver directamente a Harry y a mí.

- ¿De qué hablas Luna?- intrigada preguntó Ginny.

- De nada, ya pasará- se levantó Luna, nos sonrió y salió hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Me quedé pensativa de lo que Luna había dicho, Harry me pidió que fuéramos a las cocinas a pedir algo de comer, ya que al estar bastantes horas en los despachos de los profesores nos habíamos saltado el almuerzo y que teníamos que estar rápidamente con los profesores; nos despedimos de Ginny y de Draco y entramos al castillo.

Al entrar a las cocinas nos atendió Winky (N/A: esta elfina me encanta), Harry pidió un poco de pavo y yo una ración de Pastel de Calabaza, comimos despacio, tratando de acortar el tiempo para salir porque sabíamos que ambos profesores nos iban a poner a trabajar todo el tiempo que estuviéramos ahí, cuando ya no pudimos retrasar más la partida les dimos gracias a los elfos y salimos hasta las mazmorras, Harry fue muy amable en dejarme hasta la puerta del profesor Snape, él abrió y Harry se despidió dándome un beso en la cabeza y pidiéndome que me cuide.

Harry y Snape tienen ahora un tipo de relación distinta, no es una amistad pero tampoco se odian, ya el profesor había superado su etapa de odio hacia Harry.

- Buenas tardes profesor- saludó amablemente Harry.

- Buenas tardes Potter- respondió- apúrese que Minerva lo está esperando, tiene una misión para usted- sus ojos demostraban diversión.

- Sí señor- Harry se dio cuenta que no le iba a gustar- hasta luego Herms- me abrazó y se fue.

Volteé a ver al profesor que me hizo señas de que entrara, entré al despacho y vi que él había puesto todos los escritorios hacia las paredes, dejando un gran espacio en el centro que tenía una pequeña mesa y un par de sillas, al lado de la mesa había una canasta verde (N/A: ¿adivinan de qué casa?) llena de pergaminos numerados por fecha y por nivel.

- Señorita Granger- giró para volverme a ver- hoy usted me ayudará a revisar estos ensayos, están organizados por casa y por nivel, empezará por los de último año y Gryffindor después Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, en ese orden en especial.

Señaló mi silla y me senté, él encendió la chimenea y puso más brillo a las antorchas de las paredes, se me hizo muy raro ver esa aula tan iluminada, pero eso no era tan importante así que me puse a revisar todos los que tenía, Harry merecía una A por el trabajo, pero claro, yo le ayudé en la corrección, se llevaría un enorme susto al ver un ensayo de él con esa nota proveniente de Snape, sonreí inconscientemente y sentí el peso de la mirada sobre mí, seguí revisando el siguiente pero vi el nombre.

- Señor- le dije.

- ¿Si Granger?- levantó la mirada.

- Yo no me puedo revisar mi propio ensayo, ¿o sí?

- Deme eso- me quitó el pergamino de las manos, sin leerlo siquiera me puso una A.

- Listo, colóquelo donde estaba- me devolvió el pergamino.

Seguimos en un completo silencio, estábamos revisando ensayos hasta que de repente se abrió la puerta de manera estrepitosa, Snape y yo volteamos a ver al intruso y vimos que era Harry seguido muy de cerca por Albus.

- Herms, ven, toma esto- me dijo el azabache entregándome una carta en las manos.

- Severus, ven por favor- llamó el director al profesor, salieron los dos al pasillo.

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunté preocupada.

- Léelo- señaló la carta.

Empecé a leer, por la caligrafía vi que era de Ron.

_**Queridos Harry y Hermione:**_

_**No sé cómo empezar a escribir, podría decir que lo siento pero sería mentirles, me uní al equipo de mortífagos que busca a todos los "héroes de guerra", empezaré con cada miembro de la Orden hasta llegar a ustedes dos, júrenlo que los mataré.**_

_**Potter: ¿por qué hice esto?, porque sencillamente me apetece, siempre creí en la superioridad de razas, los sangre sucia o mestizos como ustedes dos no deberían vivir como magos, estuve al lado de ustedes porque mi madre me obligó.**_

_**Dulce sangre sucia: ¿qué pasó?, ¿no querías que te hiciera mía?, ¿sólo lo puedes hacer con otro sangre sucia o con un muggle? Siempre deseé tu cuerpo, esa fue otra razón para ir con San Potter, pero vi que era más divertido tomarte a la fuerza, cuando te vi desnuda me volví loco, al tocarte me fasciné, lástima que al llegar Malfoy nos quitara la diversión ¿verdad?, lástima que solo eres una sangre sucia pero por eso tendré que matarte; siempre he creído que los Slytherin merecen dominar, pero al imbécil de Malfoy le quitaré su preciosa sangre por haberme quitado lo que por derecho me corresponde.**_

_**Los volveré a ver:**_

_**Ronald Weasley. **_

Suspiré volviendo a ver a Harry, al ver que él me confirmaba lo que había leído comencé a llorar, Harry solamente me sostenía y acariciaba la espalda, en eso entraron Snape y Dumbledore.

- Harry- dijo amablemente el director.

- ¿Si señor?- respondió alejándose un poco de mi pero sin dejar de acariciarme.

- Debes venir conmigo, necesito hablar con el señor Malfoy y con usted, a lo que vio la amenaza va en especial para ustedes tres- le tendió la mano en señal de que fuera.

- Sí señor, ya voy- volteó a verme, me dio un beso en el pelo y me pidió que me cuidara.

- Señorita Granger- me llamó el director- el profesor Snape hablará con usted de las medidas que deberán tomar a partir de hoy, lo lamento mucho señorita- me sonrió y salió con Harry.

Me senté en la silla en la que estaba antes, comencé a llorar muy fuerte, puse mis manos en mi cara, Snape fue por dos copas, una para él con Whisky de Fuego y otra para mí con Te de Azahar (un calmante), me dejó llorar un momento hasta que me tocó el brazo, volví a verlo.

- Señorita Granger- me habló con voz muy calmada- tome un poco.

- N n n no puuuedo señor- contesté a como pude.

- No fue solo la carta la que la afectó ¿verdad?- preguntó acercando la silla de él y a cercándose a mí.

- No señor- traté de serenarme para contestar- no fue solo eso- contesté susurrando.

- Cuénteme, ¿qué pasó?

- No señor- limpiaba mis lágrimas- no debería hablarlo.

- Granger- con su mano sostuvo mi cara hasta que volví a verlo- cuénteme por qué le afectó tanto la carta.

- Fu fue mi culpa señor- volteé los ojos para observar uno de los cuadros que habían ahí- yo debí darme cuenta que él era de la ideología de Vo vol Voldemort señor.

- Granger cuénteme la verdad por qué le afectó- habló con la mayor delicadeza posible.

- Ay profesor, yo no puedo más- abracé muy fuerte, como un bote salvavidas, al principio se tensó mucho, esperaba que me gritara o que me echara, pero después se relajó y me acarició el cabello en un intento de calmarme.

- Señorita, debe saber que aunque yo no le caigo bien ni a usted ni a Potter aquí estoy para escucharla- lo oí decirme en mi oído.

- Profesor- me separé de él- le voy a contar pero necesito que me escuche.

- Venga- me dijo, desapareció los pupitres cerca de la chimenea e hizo aparecer un sillón verde, cómodo cerca de él- aquí estará más cómoda- se levantó de la silla, me dio una mano para ayudarme a levantar y tomó las copas consigo.

- Verá señor, no sé cómo empezar- le dije sinceramente- lea esto- le di la carta que Harry me había dado; pasaron un par de minutos hasta que él volteó a verme.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le hizo Weasley?- preguntó tratando de mantener la calma.

- Señor, es obvio- le dije señalando la carta.

- Si señorita, pero contésteme, donde la trató de- señaló la carta.

- En la sala de los Menesteres, hace unos cinco días señor- respondí tratando de no llorar.

- ¿Cómo la encontró?- preguntó como si fuera imposible.

- Recuerda que Dumbledore hechizó la sala para que más de dos personas pudieran usarla- el asintió- él conjuró una donde pudiera encontrarme, le pidió a la sala que no trajera nada de lo que le pidieran, él entró y empezó a besarme, traté de alejarme cuando sentí el sabor a cierto licor en su aliento, le pedí que me dejara ir, pero me arrinconó en una pared, señor, él es más alto y más fuerte que yo, él forzó mi blusa para poderla quitar, luché, luché con todo lo que tenía, pateé, lo aruñé, mordí, pero aun así él no se quitó- empecé a sollozar suave, bajé el tono de voz, hablándome a mí misma- cuando me lo quitó fue por mi pantalón, lo jaló hasta que se rompió por la presión de él y mía, me mordió, dijo que tenía que ser suya, jaló de mi cabello hasta hacerme gritar del dolor, trató de quitarme la ropa interior pero gracias a Merlín no pudo porque Draco entró por la puerta, al parecer, Ron había olvidado cerrarla bien y Malfoy escuchó mis gritos desde el pasillo- bajé más la voz y empecé a llorar- ¿cómo dejé que me tocara? ¿cómo no le pedí a la sala que no dejara pasar a nadie? ¿cómo dejé que esto pasara?- volteé a verlo y dije con seguridad- Fue mi culpa.

- Granger- me llamó- Granger- repitió pero no le escuché- Hermione- me levantó la cabeza hasta volverlo a ver- jamás pienses que lo que pasó fue tu culpa- me limpió las lágrimas- esto es solo culpa de ese imbécil, nada de lo que pasó jamás será tu culpa, ¿me entendiste?

- Sí- respondí sorprendida por su forma de consolarme, de que me tuteara, lo abracé por necesidad de calor humano.

- Señorita, ¿qué más le dijo Potter?- preguntó sin separarme de él.

- Nada profesor, solo me entregó el sobre.

- Albus me comentó el grave peligro que corren, porque sea como sea Weasley los conoce bastante bien, él me pidió a Minerva, a Pomona y a mí que nos quedáramos a cargo de Potter, Malfoy y usted, como obviamente sabrá Potter se va a quedar con Minerva, Malfoy irá con Pomona, porque aunque él corre peligro usted lo corre más y usted se quedará conmigo.

- ¿Cómo así profesor? No entiendo- me separé de él para observarlo confundida.

- Sí, ustedes vendrán a vivir a nuestras habitaciones, dirán que se mudaron a la torre de prefectos para estar los tres juntos, tranquilícese- dijo observando mi rostro- estarán a salvo con nosotros, aunque tendrán que pasar todo el día con alguno de los cuatro (contando a Dumbledore), tendremos que llevarlos clase por clase hasta dejarlos con un adulto.

-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-

_**Hey, que les pareció, me limité a poner lo básico para evitar dañar sensibilidades, aunque creo que quedó con los detalles suficientes, quiero que me disculpen por durar más en subir este pero ayer fue un día de futbol nacional (soy fiebre del fut) y cuando me senté a escribirlo en serio me puse a llorar muchas veces recordando muchas cosas.**_

_**Gente, este capítulo es el más emocional para mi, todavía queda parte de la conversación pero aquí en CR son las 2:20a.m y ahora tengo que trabajar en la tarde =( así que en la noche les escribiré el resto.**_

_**Hey, vieron que este cap tiene más de 2000 palabras, no se acostumbren a tan largos (ja ja ja) pensé en dividirlo pero les había prometido algo un poco sentimental para este y no tuve corazón para partirlo.**_

_**Díganme, ¿qué les pareció? Ya saben, review =)**_

_**Irene Snape Addams: aquí está tu capítulo, muchas gracias por el review, espero en Dios que te haya gustado =) espero tu comen.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5.

- Albus me comentó el grave peligro que corren, porque sea como sea Weasley los conoce bastante bien, él me pidió a Minerva, a Pomona y a mí que nos quedáramos a cargo de Potter, Malfoy y usted, como obviamente sabrá Potter se va a quedar con Minerva, Malfoy irá con Pomona, porque aunque él corre peligro usted lo corre más y usted se quedará conmigo.

- ¿Cómo así profesor? No entiendo- me separé de él para observarlo confundida.

- Sí, ustedes vendrán a vivir a nuestras habitaciones, dirán que se mudaron a la torre de prefectos para estar los tres juntos, tranquilícese- dijo observando mi rostro- estarán a salvo con nosotros, aunque tendrán que pasar todo el día con alguno de los cuatro (contando a Dumbledore), tendremos que llevarlos clase por clase hasta dejarlos con un adulto.

-Inicio del Capítulo-

- Señor, pero es necesario pasar todo el día con ustedes, no es que no quiera- dije viendo su cara de fastidio- sino que entrar a Hogwarts es demasiado difícil.

- Señorita Granger- dijo adoptando otra vez la posición de profesor- hay dos entradas en el castillo que no pueden ser controladas, ¿recuerda cuáles son?

- Las dos de la Sala de los Menesteres- dije sin dudarlo- ¿pero Aberforth Dumbledore no la vigila?

- Si señorita, pero usted debe de saber la edad de él- tomó un trago de su bebida- cuidando de todo en algún momento se le puede ir algún detalle, además- volteó a verme muy serio- es probable que Weasley tenga contactos dentro del castillo que puede usar a su favor y Dumbledore no se va a sentir tranquilo hasta que ustedes tres estén completamente a salvo- volteó a ver donde había dejado las copas, me tendió el té que él me había preparado- tómelo Granger, le hará bastante bien.

- Sí señor, aunque una pregunta, ¿por qué dejó el profesor Dumbledore a Draco con la profesora Sprout?- pregunté recordando la suerte que tendría Draco.

- Porque cree que un poco más de humildad no le caería nada mal, usted debe saber cómo odiaba Malfoy su materia, ahora si no tiene más dudas vaya por todas sus cosas a la torre de Gryffindor y tráigalas acá, afuera están Potter y Malfoy esperándola.

- Sí señor- me levanté del sillón- ahorita regreso.

Salí del aula y abracé a los chicos, corrimos hacia la sala común de Slytherin, Harry y yo esperamos a que Draco hiciera sus maletas, la historia de que íbamos a la torre de prefectos era más creíble si nos veían a los tres juntos, él salió con las maletas reducidas por un hechizo y las guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, fuimos a la sala común de Gryffindor, pasar a Draco adentro fue sencillo, solamente le pusimos una túnica de la casa y la Señora Gorda nos dejó pasar, Draco subió con Harry al cuarto de hombres y yo fui a mi cuarto, empecé a hacer la maleta y llegaron Ginny y Luna, les expliqué por encima la situación, ellas entendieron perfectamente.

- Hermione, nos vas a hacer mucha falta, no creo que el murciélago de las mazmorras nos deje visitarte muy seguido- dijo abrazándome Ginny.

- No me iré de viaje Gin, las veré todos los días en las comidas y tal vez entre clases- dije abrazándola más fuerte.

- Miren, hay Crumple-Snockack Astados- dijo señalando el techo Luna.

- ¿Dónde Lums?- preguntó Ginny.

- Ahí, ellos traen la buena suerte- dijo soñadoramente- algo muy bueno nos irá a pasar, pero bueno, chicas me tengo que ir, tengo que buscar mis tenis otra vez e irle a dar de comer a los treastals- salió corriendo Luna.

- ¡Qué raro!, pero bueno, apúrate que los chicos deben de estarte esperando, cuídate- me dijo dándome otro abrazo y salió de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con los chicos, murmuraron- al fin- salimos a caminar un rato antes de ir a los despachos, nos encontramos cerca del gran comedor al director que nos dijo que fuéramos, él nos acompañó a los tres hasta las aulas, nos pidió recato al actuar, que no nos expusiéramos mucho y que no rompiéramos reglas- dijo esto mirándonos especialmente a Harry y a mí.

Llegamos al despacho de Snape y Dumbledore me deseo buena suerte (N/A: ja ja ja, me dio un ataque de risa cuando lo escribí), los chicos me dieron un abrazo cada uno y me pidieron que me cuidara y entré.

- Señorita Granger, hágase en aquella esquina para volver a acomodar el salón- me dijo señalando la esquina de la izquierda de la puerta.

- Señor, donde voy a quedarme- le dije cuando el terminó de acomodar los pupitres.

- Sígame- me hizo un gesto con la mano para seguirlo hasta la pared detrás de su escritorio- deme su mano- sacó una pequeña daga del bolsillo- abra la mano lo más tensa posible- lo hice y él me hizo una pequeña herida en la palma, agarró mi mano y puso el lugar donde salía un hilo de sangre en un borde un poco sobresaliente de la pared- esto la reconocerá, para entrar, solo tiene ahora que poner alguna de las yemas de los dedos en esta rica- señaló un punto en la pared- ahora pase, aquí se quedará.

Entré y quedé maravillada con la pequeña casa dentro del castillo del profesor Snape, al entrar observé una sala circular, en las paredes habían estantes, algunos con libros y otros con pequeños adornos de vidrio- lo que hace el rayo al tocar la arena- me dijo (cuando un rayo toca la arena forma vidrio), observé maravillada el tono de pintura del techo, azul profundo, y el piso de piedra pero tenía un hundimiento en el centro del salón, había una pequeña chimenea rodeada por sillones negros, había una puerta por la que Snape me pidió ir, estaba la cocina, el sueño de cualquier chef, encimeras de color caoba, una mesa en el centro hecha de cedro, una línea blanca de cocina que se veía que tenía poco uso, las paredes pintadas de verde oscuro, era cómoda para cocinar o tener algún tipo de reunión.

- ¿Sabe cocinar señorita?- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Sí señor, ¿por qué?- pregunté volteándolo a ver.

- Porque cuando esté de misión al tratar de reunir a los mortífagos- dijo poniendo cara de fastidio- usted deberá quedarse aquí adentro, solo Albus, usted y yo tenemos acceso aquí.

- Sí señor.

Me siguió enseñando la casa, fuimos a lo que es el baño, enchapado en azul oscuro era espacioso, había un botiquín con las pociones más usadas en el hogar una dicha que podía ser usada como ducha de pie o como tina; salimos de ahí y me llevó a la habitación (N/A: todavía no es lo que piensan) y me enseñó lo que había dentro.

- Señorita, en estos días tendremos que dormir en la misma cama, Albus todavía no me ha traído la que le pedí para usted para estos días, él me prestó aquel armario donde puede acomodar sus cosas, este que está a la par- señaló uno construido en pino- es el mío.

- Sí señor- dije asombrada, el cuarto tenía una cama espaciosa con sábanas negras, al frente de la cama había un sillón caoba oscuro y el cuarto estaba decorado con pocos cuadros pero eran de paisajes alrededor del mundo.

Me di cuenta que aunque Snape tenía ciertos lujos no eran sobrecargados, él no se vanagloriaba de lo que tenía, siempre vestía, aunque formal, de manera sencilla, fui al salón otra vez y la única advertencia que me dijo fue que no tocara los libros del último estante.

- Voy por los pergaminos para que terminemos de revisarlos- dijo señalando la puerta.

- Sí señor- me senté en uno de los tantos sillones.

-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-

_**Hey amigos (as), ¿qué les pareció?, yo sé que es más corto que el pasado pero como les dije, no se acostumbren.**_

_**¿Qué opinan de la casa de Severus?, ¿hace honor a lo que se merece?**_

_**Ya saben, espero sus reviews y aquí está el capítulo, espero lo disfruten. =) Besos desde Costa Rica.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6.

- Voy por los pergaminos para que terminemos de revisarlos- dijo señalando la puerta.

- Sí señor- me senté en uno de los tantos sillones.

-INICIO DE CAPÍTULO-

Observé un poco la chimenea que había en la sala, su fuego era de color verde- troncos con sal de mar- pensé, estaba encerrada en vidrio e iluminaba fuertemente toda la sala, volteé mi vista hacia los estantes con libros, había gran variedad, desde muggle hasta artes oscuras avanzadas, si dejar de lado la poesía y herbología, vi varios ejemplares que supe leería en los tiempos que estuviera libre; en ese momento Snape regresó con la canasta de pergaminos, me señaló una pluma y empecé a revisar los ensayos que faltaban y los dejé ordenados tal y como me los entregó, observé el reloj y vi que ya eran las 7 de la noche, justo la hora de la cena, levanté la vista hasta donde estaba Snape y él volteó a verme.

- Se le ofrece algo señorita Granger- preguntó calmado.

- Sí señor, ¿podemos bajar al Gran Comedor?- pregunté, la verdad es que jamás iba a admitir que tenía hambre y necesitaba bajar.

- Señorita, no me fijé en la hora- dijo como disculpándose sinceramente- pero debería cocinar usted, tengo que terminar esto y no podré acompañarla al Gran Comedor.

Fui hacia la cocina, preparé un solomillo de cordero, hice para ambos porque, aunque no lo admitiera, el profesor tendría hambre, terminé de comer al tiempo que él entraba al comedor, susurró un apenas audible- gracias- y salí a leer un rato a la sala.

Siendo las 9 aproximadamente se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte en el despacho de él –quédese aquí- me ordenó, él salió y yo me quedé cerca de esa salida, observando por la abertura de la pared para ver quién era, vi a Narcisa Malfoy (Black) con un vestido verde muy corto, un escote bastante profundo, maquillaje que aunque no es cargado es muy poco natural, tacones infinitamente altos y se le pavoneaba a Severus muy sugerente.

- Severus- dijo ella acercándose a él- ven conmigo esta noche.

- No puedo señora Malfoy, usted debería irse para su casa- dijo él separándola amablemente.

- Señorita Black Severus, sé que te gustan esos juegos- dijo giñándole un ojo- Ven conmigo- dijo y empezó a bajarse parte del vestido.

- Narcisa- dijo el profesor más fuerte- Váyase.

- No Severus- empezó a frotarle la entrepierna- quiero esto conmigo hoy- dijo empezando a quitarle la camisa negra y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

- Narcisa- dijo con un toque de excitación en su voz- QUITATE YA- se separó bruscamente de ella, yo entré, agarré un libro, me senté en un sillón y fingí que leía.

- Pero Severus- se escuchaban las súplicas de ella- repitamos lo de la última vez.

- PERO NARCISA, ESTÁS LOCA- seguía gritando Snape- LA ÚLTIMA VEZ FUE HACE MÁS DE 20 AÑOS, ahora- se calmó un poco- súbete ese vestido y puedes irte- lo escuché caminar hacia donde yo estaba.

Él entró, me volteó a ver y en su mirada vi lujuria, salió al cuarto a buscar una capa y volvió.

- Voy a salir, necesito ver a alguien- me dijo- no salga de aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia salga de aquí, si ocupa ayuda llame a algún elfo, ¿me entendió?

- Sí señor- respondí; dicho esto él se fue.

Me quedé leyendo hasta que dieron las dos de la mañana, me fui a la habitación y como él no había vuelto me acosté en la cama y me quedé dormida.

- Señorita Granger- escuché un grito y sentí que me zarandeaban- despierte.

Sentí mucho dolor al recordar mi sueño, eran recuerdos de Ron y míos en contraposición de lo que él me había hecho y lo que había escrito en la carta.

- Hasta que por fin despertó la bella durmiente- dijo con todo el sarcasmo y veneno que pudo- tómese esta poción y déjeme dormir, apenas son las 4 de la mañana, él había llegado al fin.

- Observé la poción- poción para dormir sin soñar- dije en voz muy baja, él asintió, la tomé y dormí tranquila el resto de horas.

Desperté con el tiempo justo para vestirme y bajar junto a él al Gran Comedor a desayunar, encontré en la mesa a Ginny, Luna, Harry y Draco, al parecer Draco era el que tenía el peor ánimo de los tres "castigados".

- Esa vieja loca me ha puesto a pasar mandrágoras y a desgnomizar los invernaderos- dijo de verdad mosqueado.

- Eso no es nada- replicó Harry- McGonagall me puso a trabajar en todos los informes que tenía atrasados, créeme Malfoy- dijo volteando a ver a Draco- eso es el infierno.

- No me ganas Potter, con media hora estaba harto, ahora hazte idea de todo un día- respondió el rubio.

Ginny rió, Draco la volvió a ver muy tímidamente, al parecer había cierta atracción entre ellos, tendría que averiguarlo por lechuza con Gims.

- Herms- dijo Ginny- ¿cómo te trató Snape?

- Solo me puso a revisar ensayos- dije volviendo a ver a la mesa de los profesores- me trató decente- dije la verdad.

- ¡Qué envidia!- dijo Malfoy

- ¿De verdad el murciélago de las mazmorras te trató así?- dijo Harry- pensé que el contador de nuestra casa estaría en rojo con él a tu cargo.

- No es tan malo- dije volviéndolo a ver a los ojos- y vámonos, que ya los profesores salieron.

Salimos los cinco del Gran Comedor hasta encontrarnos de frente a la profesora McGonagall, ella nos dijo que nos iba a llevar a los tres a clases, no despedimos de Ginny y de Luna y fuimos directamente al aula de transformaciones.

_- Ya estoy harto de verla_- nos pasó Harry un papelito.

_- Concéntrate Potter_- respondí.

_- Acuéstate con ella y se te va el aburrimiento_- escribió Draco.

_- Hazlo con Sprout y así te dejas de quejar de Herbología_.

_- Basta ya_- los reprimí a los dos_- pongan atención,_ _Harry, es un florero lo que tenemos que hacer no una rata, Draco, es de color azul, no morada_- terminé de escribir.

_- Pasa una noche de placer con Snape y se te quita lo mandona Herms_- escribió Draco.

No pude responder porque escuché- Potter, Granger, Malfoy, 20 puntos menos para sus casas por no estar trabajando- dejamos el papel y seguimos intentando transformar los floreros.

El resto del día pasó normal, la semana se fue volando, vivir con Snape era como vivir sola, él no se sentía en la casa nunca, hacía mis deberes sin tener que ir a la biblioteca dado que Snape tenía todos los libros que yo necesitara, ese día en especial, lunes siete días después, estaba haciendo un deber de pociones, una solución para encoger.

- Granger, el ingrediente es un ciempiés cortado, no una lombriz- dijo acercándose a mí, me di cuenta del error y lo corregí de inmediato- de no ser tan torpe sería buena pocionista- me dijo.

- ¿Perdón?- respondí.

- Además de sabelotodo también es sorda- dijo con sarcasmo- lástima- se levantó de la silla.

- Nadie le pidió su opinión- dije muy bajito.

- ¿Qué dijo?- volteó a verme.

- Hablaba de sordos- no sé por qué pero ese día amanecí muy enojada con todos y él me dio la excusa perfecta para pelear.

- Granger 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor- ahora limpie eso- dijo señalando mi poción- la dejó más tiempo del debido al fuego.

Sin decir más se fue, empecé a hacerla de nuevo, aunque sé que en ese momento me odiaba, le pedí al profesor Snape que viniera un momento a revisar mi poción, la verla vi lo que parecía ser una mueca de una sonrisa- decente- me dijo, volteó a verme y vi que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, observé sus labios, finos, muy apetecibles, él quedó observándome un momento, vio toda mi cara y sonrió, una sonrisa entera de él era más de lo que había tenido nunca, hice gala de mi casa y me acerqué a él para besarlo, hasta que un ruido en su despacho nos distrajo antes de poder besarlo, nos separamos inmediatamente y él salió a ver quién era- no salga- me dijo.

-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-

**_Gente, ¿qué tal este capítulo? Sé que me van a odiar al dejar este cap hasta aquí, juro que mañana pongo la continuación, solo que me encanta el misterio…_**

**_Ya saben, crucios, tomatazos o algún adava que me quieran dar es bienvenido, ¿quieren saber quién interrumpió? Les doy una pista: no es Dumbledore._**

**_Los quiero dema dema dema, un beso desde Costa Rica._**

**_Mnica Snape._**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7.

"…volteó a verme y vi que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, observé sus labios, finos, muy apetecibles, él quedó observándome un momento, vio toda mi cara y sonrió, una sonrisa entera de él era más de lo que había tenido nunca, hice gala de mi casa y me acerqué a él para besarlo, hasta que un ruido en su despacho nos distrajo, nos separamos inmediatamente y él salió a ver quién era- no salga- me dijo."

-Inicio del capítulo-

Lo vi desaparecer por la puerta, pensé en lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer- casi beso a Snape- pensé,- ¿por qué?- me pregunté en voz baja, pero no pude seguir mis pensamientos por los ruidos que venían de afuera.

- Pero Severus, es la mejor opción que tenemos- escuché a alguien gritar desde afuera.

- No la voy a exponer a ese peligro Narcisa- oí al profesor replicar (N/A: ya sabemos quién interrumpió).

- Tanto aprecio le tienes a la sangre sucia, parece que te gustara- dijo Narcisa con todo el odio que tenía.

- ESTÁS LOCA MALFOY- dijo en un grito que todo el castillo escuchó- por esa sangre sucia solo, escúchame bien, solo siento asco- dijo controlando el tono de voz.

Deje de escuchar la conversación, vi la hora en un pequeño reloj que había encima de un estante de los adornos de vidrio, fui a la cocina y empecé a prepararme un chili con carne (comida de Texas) (N/A: todas las recetas que pondré las vi en Los Sims porque no sé cocinar), y escuché como entraba alguien a la sala, saqué mi varita hasta que escuché.

- Señorita Granger, venga aquí un minuto- escuché una voz y bajé mi varita.

- Si señor director- respondí y caminé hasta estar a unos palmos de él.

- Dígame una cosa- preguntó- ¿usted en algún momento de la Batalla de Hogwarts quiso irse de ella?- preguntó muy seriamente.

- No señor- respondí rápidamente, sin pensar.

- ¿Y por qué?- me empezó a fastidiar las preguntas.

- Porque yo sabía que si me iba el mundo mágico pudo no haberse salvado señor, si yo no hubiera matado a Pettigrew el hubiese matado a Harry para proteger a su amo, aunque eso le hubiera costado la vida a él de parte de Voldemort, así que no señor, no me quise ir.

- Interesante señorita, ahora bien- dijo acomodándose los anteojos- ¿Si tuviera que volverlo a pasar lo haría todo tal y como lo hizo?- volteó a verme directamente.

- Si señor- respondí sinceramente- ahora si me disculpa se me quema la cena señor.

- Por supuesto señorita, disculpe haberla retrasado, tenga una buena noche- salió de ahí.

Fui a la cocina y revolví un poco para evitar que mi cena se me quemara, empecé a pensar en las preguntas de Dumbledore- ¿volvería a hacerlo como lo hice?- sí, tal vez lo básico de la guerra, solo hubiera cambiado todo con Ron, no hubiese confiado en él o hubiera tratado de ver las intenciones que él tenía, definitivamente no me hubiera enamorado de él hasta el punto de dejar tratar de violarme.

- Señorita Granger- escuché la voz del director detrás mío- escuche primero el por qué las personas dicen lo que dicen- dijo quitando del fuego mi chili y sirviendo parte de él en un plato hondo con la varita- recuerde, los "hubiera no existen" y disculpe la interrupción, olvidé mi varita.

- Si señor- respondí- ¡qué pase una buena noche!

- Igual Hermione, descanse- salió otra vez de donde estaba.

Empecé a comer un poco y recordé lo que había pensado acerca de Ron como lo amaba y como traicionó ese amor y esa confianza, comencé a llorar en silencio hasta que escuché al profesor Snape entrando a la cocina, me limpié con una mano las lágrimas y bajé la mirada hacia la comida, estaba un poco fría pero no podía botar esa comida, eran ingredientes que había agarrado de la cocina de Snape y no podía desperdiciarlos.

- Huele bien- escuché a Snape hablar y sentí una punzada de odio y celos, un momento ¿celos?, sí, celos, y no respondí a lo que él dijo.

Lo escuché como se servía comida al modo muggle, eso me agradó, terminé de comer y me levanté a lavar el plato.

- ¿Está bien señorita Granger?- escuché preguntar detrás de mí a Snape.

- Sí señor- respondí lo más grosero que pude- pase una buena noche- volteé a ver a un asombrado Snape.

Me fui a la sala, agarré un libro de cuentos mágicos y me fui a acostar a la cama, empecé a leer un cuento de un caldero mágico y escuché como Snape salía de la pequeña casa cuando terminé de leerlo lo dejé donde estaba, agarré un short y una camiseta de dormir y me cambié de ropa, me lavé los dientes y tomé una poción para dormir sin soñar, me acosté y me dormí.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, vi como al lado mío estaba Snape dormido, acostado boca abajo, sin ninguna almohada, vi algunos mechones de pelo sobre la cama, por un impulso agarré uno y lo acomodé detrás de su oreja, salí de la cama y agarré la ropa del día, me bañé y preparé mi desayuno, salimos él y yo hacia el aula de pociones que era donde tenía las primeras 2 horas de hoy.

_- Herms, Dumbledore llegó ayer al despacho de McGonagall y me preguntó cosas de la guerra_- me escribió Harry en un papelito.

_- ¿Qué te preguntó?-_ respondí

_- Que si cambiaría algo de la guerra principalmente_- me mandó escrito, en eso Draco agarró el papel.

_- A mí también me preguntó eso_- escribió- _aunque fue un alivio que me quitara de esos malditos invernaderos, huelen a estiércol de mandrágora_.

_- Draco, deja de quejarte_- escribí_- y a mí también me preguntó lo mismo, ¿qué querrá?_

Señores Potter, Malfoy y señorita Granger- dijo Snape furioso- se puede saber que planean ustedes cabezas huecas en mis lecciones- gritó- 50 puntos menos para cada uno de ustedes. El salón quedó en completo silencio, nunca en toda la historia de Hogwarts el murciélago de las mazmorras, como llamó muy bajo Draco, le había bajado puntos a su propia casa, seguimos con nuestras pociones y terminó la lección.

- Ustedes tres- dijo señalándonos- ¿qué materia tienen ahora?

- Herbología señor- dijo Draco volviéndolo a ver.

- Caminen- dijo levantándose- tengo que llevarlos.

Fuimos con él hasta el aula y nos metimos en ella, cada profesor al terminar las lecciones nos iba a dejar a la siguiente clase, nos sentíamos como estudiantes de primer año que hubieran cometido una infracción; al terminar la última clase estaban afuera de la torre de Astronomía McGonagall, Sprout y Snape esperándonos, vi como Harry volvía a ver a McGonagall feliz, Draco pasó molestándolo toda la clase de Astronomía, nos despedimos los tres y empezamos a caminar con los profesores hasta los despachos.

- Señorita Granger- dijo Snape apenas entramos- tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De qué señor?- pregunté volviéndolo a ver.

- De algo de ayer señorita- bajé la mirada y salí hacia la habitación.

- Después de cenar profesor- dije dejando el bolso en el suelo- estoy bastante hambrienta.

- Está bien señorita, cámbiese y bajamos.

Salimos hacia el Gran Comedor, me senté junto a Harry y Draco, al perecer Ginny estaba enferma y Luna la estaba cuidando, le escribí una pequeña carta en la mesa del comedor que le envié por magia hasta la Enfermería, ella me contestó que se sentía un poco mareada de un golpe que se llevó en el entrenamiento pero que estaba bien, dejé de pensar en ella y empecé a servirme la cena, sentí la mirada de Snape y volteé a verlo, bajó la mirada y vi como Dumbledore nos veía muy divertido, seguí cenando hasta que escuché a Draco.

- Chicos, tengo algo que decirles pero no quiero que- volvió a ver a Harry- te enojes.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó serio el azabache.

- Estoy enamorado de Ginny.

- Felicidades- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, algunas personas nos volvieron a ver y Harry puso un hechizo muffliato a todos los que estaban cerca.

- ¿No están enojados?- preguntó extrañado Draco.

- ¿De qué?- preguntó Harry.

- Ella era tu novia y y- tartamudeó el rubio.

- Era Malfoy- respondió Harry volviéndolo a ver- después de salir con ella vi que la quería solo como una amiga, ahora- cambió su semblante a uno nervioso- tengo que contarles que me gusta alguien imposible para mí- bajó la mirada.

- ¿Quién?- preguntamos Draco y yo con interés.

- Señores, señorita- escuchamos detrás a la profesora Sprout- vamos, ya ustedes terminaron de comer.

Salimos del Gran Comedor y nos despedimos- después les cuento- nos dijo Harry, llegamos al despacho del profesor, abrió la puerta y entramos, nos sentamos en los sillones y Snape se dirigió a mí.

- Ahora sí, tenemos que hablar- dijo volviéndome a ver.

- ¿De qué profesor?- dije lo más calmada que pude.

- De….

-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-

_**Hasta aquí por hoy, ja ja… Sé que me odian por cortarlo ahí pero eso hace más interesante el escribir.**_

_**Pregunta: ¿De quién está enamorado Harry? Pista: no es de Luna ni de Hermione, a ver si adivinan.**_

_**Espero los reviews como siempre.**_

_**Hey, un anuncio, creo que el mañana o el viernes (o ambos días) no voy a escribir porque el viernes me dan el resultado de un examen de admisión de la universidad, así que los nervios no creo que me dejen escribir, creo que mañana si los puedo controlar pero el viernes no les prometo nada, después de ese día seguiré como siempre actualizando todos los días.**_

_**Un beso a todos (as), cuídense. **_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8.

Salimos del Gran Comedor y nos despedimos- después les cuento- nos dijo Harry, llegamos al despacho del profesor, abrió la puerta y entramos, nos sentamos en los sillones y Snape se dirigió a mí.

- Ahora sí, tenemos que hablar- dijo volviéndome a ver.

- ¿De qué profesor?- dije lo más calmada que pude.

- De….

-INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO-

- De algo que ocurrió ayer señorita- ahora si estaba muy nerviosa.

- Pe pe pero señor- tartamudeé- ¿qué de todo?

- De la manera en la que ayer usted me contestó cuando le pregunté cómo estaba (N/A: me imagino sus caras de decepción)- volví a respirar con normalidad.

- Disculpe señor- respondí mirándolo directamente a los ojos, quedé abrumada con lo que vi- fue un impulso el motivo para hablarle así- bajé la mirada.

- Granger- levantó mi cara con sus manos- la vi ayer llorar- volví a verlo asustada- sé que usted no es de las que lloran por nada, así que cuénteme.

- No pasó nada señor- tragué un poco el nudo de la garganta que se me había formado.

- Señorita Granger- dijo muy tranquilamente- sé que estaba recordando aquello que me contó, cuénteme que recordó ahora.

- No señor- dije levantándome muy defensivamente- además, no debería hablar con sangre sucia si lo que le produzco es asco- le dije recordándole la conversación que tuvieron él y la señora Malfoy.

- Hermione- volteé a verlo y vi arrepentimiento en su mirada, casi me hace pedirle perdón por eso, casi.

- ¿Qué tiene que decirme "señor"?- dije con sarcasmo en la voz.

Él se quedó callado él no pudo articular nada, si Harry o Draco lo hubiesen visto se hubiesen reído a más no poder de verlo así, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que a Severus Snape se le pudiera dejar sin habla?; salí de inmediato de la sala, pero no había muchos lugares donde esconderse ahí, fui a la cocina y empecé a cocinar quequitos (N/A: también les dicen magdalenas creo) de la manera muggle, eso calmaba muchas veces mi mal humor, pensé en ese rato en todo lo que habíamos hablado, pensé en su mirada y en lo mucho que se arrepentía de eso, tal vez debería darle la oportunidad de que hable tal como me lo había dicho Dumbledore, tal vez debería escucharlo pero a veces el orgullo es muy grande para tragarlo, terminé de cocinar, hice dos docenas de repostería, al ver que era demasiado agarré varias tacitas, puse cuatro quequitos en cada una y por magia se lo mandé a McGonagall, Harry, Draco, Ginny y Luna, quedaban cuatro sobrantes en eso escuché que Snape entraba en la cocina, me tensé y esperé un grito por mi actuación anterior pero lo único que hizo fue agarrar uno y probarlo, sirvió un poco de café y terminó de comer, repetí el gesto de él y yo también me serví otro al terminar nos fuimos a dormir a la cama.

(Una semana después, aula de transformaciones, última clase)

_- Harry, ¿nos vas a decir finalmente de quien estás enamorado?_- escribí en otro pedacito de pergamino.

_- Ya les dije ayer, tendrán que adivinar_- respondió Harry.

_- Potter_- escribió Draco molesto- _ya hemos dicho el nombre de todas las mujeres de Hogwarts, por una maldita vez en tu vida dinos quién es- _Harry me volteó a ver directamente a los ojos, como hablándome en silencio.

_- ¡Oh Harry!, no puede ser que sea ella_- volví a verlo comprendiéndolo todo.

- Potter- se escuchó a McGonagall hablar- venga aquí y háganos una demostración de este hechizo.

_- ¿Quién es de la que está enamorado Granger?_- preguntó demasiado curioso Draco.

_- Mira, Harry está fallando ese hechizo y fue el que más usó en la guerra_- escribí tratando de decírselo en una indirecta.

_- Y eso que tiene que ver Granger_- escribió Malfoy ya cansado de no entender.

_- ¿Con quién está hablando Harry Malfoy_?- respondí intentando que él reaccionara y entendiera.

_- Con McGonagall_.

_- Exacto Draco_- escribí y lo volví a ver directamente a los ojos- _es ella._

_- ¿Quién McGonagall?_- escribió y formó una media sonrisa.

_- Sí Malfoy, McGonagall_- confirmé lo que dije.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Draco reaccionara con lo que yo le había dicho.

- ¿ESTÁS LOCA GRANGER?- gritó en plena aula Draco.

- Señor Malfoy- escuchamos a una enfurecida McGonagall- 40 puntos menos de Slytherin por no poner atención en clases, ahora deje de gritar y convierta su ratón en un guante azul por el amor a Merlín.

- Si profesora McGonagall- dijo un calmado Draco.

Terminamos de hacer nuestros trabajos y Harry llegó a sentarse con nosotros.

_- ¿Enserio Potter?- _escribió Draco_- ¿McGonagall?_

_- Si Malfoy, es ella a quien quiero por eso les dije que era un amor imposible- _escribió el azabache en respuesta.

_- Si le dices seguro te dirá que sí-_ le dije dándole ánimos- a _leguas se nota que es mutuo._

_- ¿Estás segura Herms?- _preguntó con una medio sonrisa.

_- Sí, hazlo, atrévete_- le sonreí y agarré su mano para darle un leve apretón.

Salimos del aula y Draco me dejó un papel muy disimuladamente en la mano- _Granger, sé que Snape dijo algo estúpido y quiere disculparse, él siempre fue como de mi familia y se nota en clase de pociones que quiere hablar contigo, dale la oportunidad, además, sigue los consejos que le diste a Harry, hazme caso. Un beso, nos vemos mañana_- se despidió con la mano y se fue con Sprout hacia el despacho de ella, aparentemente ya Draco la soportaba un poco más, hasta el punto de hablar cordialmente con ella cosa que obviamente a la señora Malfoy no le hacía gracia.

- Profesor Snape- le dije volteándome a verlo apenas cerró la puerta de la pequeña casa- ¿podríamos hablar? – pregunté temerosa de la respuesta.

- Sí señorita- pero primero voy a cocinar.

- ¿Usted cocina?- pregunté muy extrañada, ya llevábamos viviendo más de dos semanas juntos y nunca lo había visto hacerlo.

- Sí Granger- me dedicó una media sonrisa- pero desde que usted llegó no me ha dejado cocinar ni un solo día, siempre come antes que yo y deja lo suficiente para los dos- diciendo eso salió hacia la cocina.

Fui hacia el cuarto y dejé el bolso en el suelo, por alguna razón Dumbledore nunca trajo la cama aunque ya no era necesario, estaba acostumbrada a verme despertar y a la par mío siempre el profesor acostado, siempre dormía en esa postura tan incómoda para él pero nunca la cambiaba, busqué dentro de mi armario otra ropa para vestirme, estábamos entrando al verano así que decidí ponerme una enagua corta azul y una blusa de tirantes blanco con detalles verdes- algo Slytherin- pensé, unas sandalias blancas planas para complementar el atuendo, salí y sentí el olor a cierta comida que no había comido nunca.

- Rice and Beans- dijo Snape (N/A: es comida caribeña que se prepara con leche de coco y pimienta negra en especial, sabe un poco picante para mi gusto)

- Huele bien- respondí y me senté a ver a Snape terminar de preparar la comida.

En la posición en la que me encontraba podía ver el perfil de Snape, podía ver esos hombros fuertes y anchos, podía ver que era bastante alto, tal vez unos diez centímetros más alto que yo, pude ver que sin esa postura que tomaba él de murciélago de las mazmorras mandón era un hombre muy atractivo, vi que sin esa típica túnica negra, ya que él se la había quitado para cocinar y quedó con una camisa blanca manga larga y un pantalón formal negro, él se veía más joven, mucho más guapo, cerré los ojos y olí tomillo, un chile bastante fuerte, ajo, sal, arroz y frijoles pero habían dos olores en especial que sabía que no pertenecían a la comida, un olor a bosque, pero el que más resaltaba era un olor a cedro que supe que eran de él, volví a abrir mis ojos y me encontré a Snape de frente, a través de esa camisa se notaban músculos algo desarrollados, no era una tableta de chocolate pero era bastante atractivo, volvió a verme por un segundo y caí en cuenta que estaba enamorada de él (N/A: igual que yo y todas las que leemos esto), todo el enojo que había tenido habían sido puros celos, supe que lo amaba y me entristeció pensar que el sentimiento jamás sería mutuo, porque es simplemente imposible que eso pasara.

- ¿Está bien señorita?- me preguntó Snape y empezó a servirme comida.

- Sí señor- no había notado que debía verme extraña tan concentrada.

- Está bien- dijo dejándolo pasar por el momento- ¿De qué quería hablar?- volvió a verme mientras comía.

- Verá señor- empecé a comer al ritmo de él- quisiera disculparme de lo de la semana pasada, sé que no tuve que haberle hablado así jamás- volví a ver al piso.

- Señorita, es normal que pase por eso- se explicó- sé que cree que no la entiendo, pero créame cuando le digo que sí, como mortífago vi muchas cosas que a su corta edad a tenido que vivir, traté de ayudar a quienes pude- dijo en voz baja, casi susurrante- si quiere desquítese conmigo cuando sienta que el dolor viene- dijo volviendo a hablar normal- pero jamás olvide que estoy aquí para ayudarle.

- Gracias- dije, supe que él me había confesado algo muy íntimo y que no debía preguntar hasta que él quisiera hablar- está rico- dije señalando el plato.

- Yo sé- dijo petulante, muy al estilo Snape.

Cuando terminamos de comer yo lavé los platos que habíamos usado, me fui hasta donde estaba él, lo abracé y en el oído murmuré un pequeño- gracias- esperaba que me quitara de donde estaba de un jalón pero él devolvió mi abrazo y me pidió que confiara; me separé de él le sonreí y fui a terminar los deberes del día siguiente, terminé de hacerlos y me acosté a dormir.

-FIN DE CAPÍTULO-

**Hoy no hay intriga, hoy es para que duerman enamoradas de Severus, hoy estuvo algo empalagoso pero diay, amanecí enamorada hoy jajaja…**

**Hoy pude controlar nervios y escribir esto que está bastante largo, terminé media hora antes que siempre (como decimos aquí, estoy volando de lo rápida)…**

**¿Qué les pareció el amor de Harry? ¿Si Herms puede tener un hombre mayor xq Harry no? Hay que quitar ese machismo y ese feminismo, aquí el asunto es parejo ja ja…**

**Gente bella espero sus reviews con ansias y aquí estaré dándole al otro cap, espero verlos ahorita.**

**Ahh… Feliz día de Acción de Gracias, aquí en mi país no se celebra pero en muchos sí.**

**Besos, los quiero mucho.**

**Mnica Snape.**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9.

Cuando terminamos de comer yo lavé los platos que habíamos usado, me fui hasta donde estaba él, lo abracé y en el oído murmuré un pequeño- gracias- esperaba que me quitara de donde estaba de un jalón pero él devolvió mi abrazo y me pidió que confiara; me separé de él le sonreí y fui a terminar los deberes del día siguiente, terminé de hacerlos y me acosté a dormir.

-Inicio del capítulo-

Desperté muy temprano por el movimiento de la cama, Snape estaba despertando y se levantó a tomar un baño, abrí los ojos y vi que en el marco de la puerta estaba Albus Dumbledore, me asusté al verlo tan repentinamente y escuché su tranquila voz.

- Buenos días señorita Granger- saludó- disculpe haberla despertado, ¿está Severus en el baño?- pasó adentro de la habitación y se sentó en el sillón.

- Sí señor, ya casi sale- dije tomando una cobija que había ahí y con vergüenza me tapé.

- Señorita- volteó a verme- disculpe no haberle traído una cama para usted sola, pero ya a estas alturas ya se tuvo que haber acostumbrado verdad- dijo tranquilamente.

-Sí señor.

El profesor Snape salió en ese momento del baño, me levanté y entré rápido al baño, me duché y salí, parecía como que alguien había cocinado, escuché una pequeña conversación y me quedé un momento escuchándolos.

-Tiene que ser hoy Severus- escuché la voz del director- tienes que sacarla hoy en la noche después de las lecciones, sabes que hoy ella corre un gran peligro aquí dentro del castillo.

- Está bien Albus- dijo Snape responder- pero ¿a dónde la puedo llevar?

- Ese es tu problema Severus, pero tienes que contarle muchas cosas.

El director salió muy despacio y nos encontramos de frente.

- Disfrute el desayuno que le he hecho señorita- me sonrió y se fue.

Entré a la cocina y murmuré un pequeño- wow- ahí había de todo tipo de comida, agarré un poco de pan y le unté mermelada de guayaba encima, café y empecé a comer.

- Buenos días señorita Granger- me dijo marcando mi falta de educación el profesor Snape.

- Buenos días- dije atorándome con el pan para contestarle rápido.

Comimos en silencio y salimos juntos hasta el aula de pociones, me senté al lado de Harry y Draco como en todas las lecciones, el rubio me preguntó si había leído la nota que él me había mandado y le dije que sí.

_- Ayer hablé con Ginny_- escribió Draco cuando Snape se volteó a dar la explicación de la clase.

_- ¿De qué?-_ respondió Harry.

_- Le dije que estaba enamorado de ella-_ respondió tímidamente el rubio.

_- ¿Qué te dijo?-_ respondí con demasiada curiosidad, Harry, Draco y yo dejamos de ponerle atención al profesor Snape.

_- Nada_- volteó a verme.

_- ¿NADA?-_ contestó Harry molesto.

_- No_- sonrió Malfoy_- sólo me besó_.

_- Felicidades Draco_- dije sonriéndole directamente, sentí la mirada del profesor y volteé a verlo y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que solo yo pude ver.

_- ¿Cómo llegó a hablarte si a mi McGonagall me tiene casi prohibida alguna visita?-_ preguntó curioso Harry.

_- Ella llegó a pedirle ayuda a Sprout y entró a los invernaderos, la profesora salió a buscar la planta que Ginny necesitaba y ahí ocurrió todo_- se explicó Malfoy.

_- Muchachos_- escribió nerviosamente Harry- _tengo algo que contarles._

_- ¿Qué es_?- escribió disimuladamente Draco al ver al profesor volviéndonos a ver más seguido.

_- Hoy en la noche le pienso decir a McGonagall lo que siento por ella, se supone que hoy tienen que sacarnos del colegio, o eso escuché decir a Dumbledore, a donde sea que vayamos pienso decirle todo_- escribió muy rápido Harry.

_- ¿Estás loco_?- escribió Malfoy_- Ni siquiera sabes dónde te va a llevar ni si siente lo mismo que tú, tal vez cometas un gran error._

_- Harry_- le dije yo- _sabes que Draco puede tener razón, pero ¿dónde quedaría la valentía Gryffindor al no decírselo?-_ lo reté tratando de que el miedo infundido por el rubio no afectara al azabache.

_- Tienes razón Herms, hoy voy a hacerlo, deséenme suerte_- nos respondió Harry.

_- Muchachos, tengo que decirles algo pero creo que se van a enfadar mucho conmigo_- escribí y bajé la mirada.

_- ¿Qué es Herms_?- me dijo muy protectoramente Harry.

_- Estoy enamorada de alguien_- dije y entregué el papel.

_- Granger, aquí tenemos a uno que se enamoró de McGonagall y yo de Ginny, no nos vas a sorprender con nada_- dijo Draco.

_- De quien estoy enamorada es de Snape_- les di lo que había escrito, vi como ambos se quedaban de piedra y me volvían a ver con demasiada sorpresa.

_- Pe_- empezó a escribir Harry.

Alguien le quitó el papel a Harry y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

- Pero vaya Malfoy- dijo mofándose el profesor- no sabía sus besos con la señorita Weasley- todas las mujeres de Slytherin que habían maldijeron por debajo a Ginny- Potter, espero que todo salga bien hoy- dijo volviendo a ver a un completamente avergonzado Harry Potter- Granger- empecé a sudar frío, sentí la mano de Harry sobre la mía y un brazo protector de Draco envolvió- no hable tanto de una valentía Gryffindor que no ha demostrado (N/A: Sucubos, gracias a vos escribí esta parte =), ahora grandísimos idiotas, 70 puntos menos para cada casa, para la próxima lección espero un metro de los usos del bezoar.

La clase siguió normalmente, yo no pude poner atención ni a esa ni a las siguientes clases, estaba demasiado avergonzada de lo que había leído Snape, Harry estaba todavía peor que yo porque él tenía más cosas que estaban en juego, Draco solo esperaba encontrar a Ginny para decirle que el hecho de que todas las mujeres de Slytherin la odiaban era por una intromisión de Snape; terminamos ese día en los invernaderos, al salir encontramos a los dos profesores (ya que obviamente Sprout estaba adentro) y a una enfurecida Ginny.

- ¿Se puede saber porque todas las mujeres de Slytherin me han amenazado, insultado y ahora me odian porque dicen que yo tengo algo que ver con el príncipe de Slytherin?- dijo realmente enojada Ginny.

- No fue mi- trató de explicarse Draco.

- No me digas que no fue tu culpa Draco Malfoy- dijo una verdaderamente enojada Ginny.

- Gims- intervine- déjalo explicarse, él realmente no tuvo la culpa- dije volviendo a ver a Snape y ella lo captó al vuelo.

- Está bien- dijo ella.

- Me despedí de Draco y él empezó a hablar con Ginny, ya sabíamos quien tenía los pantalones en la relación, ellos empezaron a hablar y McGonagall le pidió a Snape ir al despacho de Dumbledore a pedirle unas últimas instrucciones, empezamos a caminar Harry, Snape, McGonagall y yo, el azabache y yo caminábamos unos pasos más adelante, empezamos a hablar de Luna y su obsesión con los Treastals y él me abrazó por los hombros, le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos y caminamos abrazados, cualquier otro que nos hubiera visto juntos y no nos conociese hubiese pensado en nosotros como una pareja de novios, escuché un gruñido de parte de Snape y lo atribuí al enojo que debió de sentir cuando leyó la nota, bajé mi cabeza hasta el hombro de Harry y él me abrazó un poco más hacia él y volví a ver hacia atrás encontrándome con un Snape muy molesto, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la escalera que conduce hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Pastel de limón chocolatado- dijo McGonagall la contraseña.

Subimos y entramos al despacho de Dumbledore, él nos pidió que nos quedáramos en él, vigilados por los retratos de los antiguos directores, él y los dos profesores entraron al dormitorio del director a hablar por unos momentos, Harry y yo nos quedamos hablando de cómo él le iba a decir a McGonagall sus sentimientos y cuáles podrían ser sus posibles reacciones, cuando ellos salieron nosotros detuvimos nuestra charla y nos despedimos, el profesor Snape y yo caminamos hacia la pequeña casa, yo estaba realmente avergonzada y él no decía ni una sola palabra, entramos y apenas se cerró la entrada él me atrapó entre la entrada y su cuerpo y volteó a verme directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Es verdad lo que decía la nota que le confisqué en clases?- me preguntó.

- Sí señor- respondí y sentí como mis mejillas encendidas subían a un tono más rojo.

- Señorita, vaya cámbiese de ropa que el director me pidió que saliéramos hoy del castillo, la invito a cenar así que póngase algo formal- dicho esto se separó de mí y fue al baño a cambiarse él también. (N/A: creyeron que había beso, no cochinonas)

- Busqué un vestido negro corto, me llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, sin mangas, con pequeños tirantes que se enredaban varias veces en la espalda, tenía la espalda al descubierto de no ser por esos pequeños tirantes, el vestido era sencillo pero no por eso falto de elegancia era ceñido al cuerpo, lo complementé con un collar que hacía que resaltara y me puse un par de tacones medianos, me puse un maquillaje muy sencillo y me hice un hechizo en el cabello para controlar los bucles, caían cuidadosamente hasta la mitad de mi espalda, me miré al espejo, agarré mi varita que con un hechizo lo pegué a mi cuerpo sin que se notara y salí de la habitación, al entrar a la sala vi a Snape vestido distinto, él tenía un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa blanca que le dejaba ver parte del bien formado cuerpo que tenía, tenía las mangas arremangadas (entre la muñeca y el codo), se veía bastante sexy, me quedé sin palabras, caminé hacia él y me agarró por la muñeca suavemente y al tenerme de frente me besó al principio con demasiada pasión, tardé unos segundos en reaccionar y enredé mis manos en su cabello, al hacerlo sentí que era sedoso y muy fino, sentí demasiada alegría por dentro al estarlo besando, él era no solo un maestro en pociones sino también en besar, no se dutuvo solo a besarme, pasaba su mano de arriba a abajo por mi espalda haciendo que todo mi cuerpo vibrara de amor, pasaron unos segundos y él disminuyó la fuerza hasta convertirlo en uno cargado de ternura, nos separamos y nos volvimos a ver.

- Hermione- dijo acariciando mi cara con una mano, con la otra rodeaba mi cintura - ¿he dicho que te ves preciosa hoy?

- No profesor- dije bajando mis manos hasta ponerlas en su pecho.

- Severus, dime Severus- dijo sonriéndome directamente.

- Severus- le dije yo.

- Vamos, te llevo a cenas antes de que se nos haga tarde.

Antes de irnos me besó levemente y salimos por los pasillos secretos del colegio hasta afuera, una vez ahí nos desaparecimos hasta llegar a otra ciudad.

-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-

**Sé que le gustó o me equivoco? Este cap es mi manera de disculparme por no haber escrito ayer, no podía concentrarme, estaba como loca de alegría y no tuve inspiración, además, estaba dema cansada porque por los nervios no dormí mucho, no les he contado PASÉ EL EXAMEN CON UNA NOTA BASTANTE ALTA, estoy bailando la conga de la alegría, ya solo falta un paso para entrar a la U que se hace en enero, pero ya no estoy preocupada, estoy demasiado feliz.**

**Ahora sí, espero sus reviews, el próximo cap es de donde la lleva a cenar y qué hablan ahí, además ¿qué creen que pasó con Harry?**

**Magaly: ¿Qué tal este cap? Espero que te haya gustado como a mí, un beso, gracias por el review y espero otro por este cap.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Mnica Snape.**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

Antes de irnos me besó levemente y salimos por los pasillos secretos del colegio hasta afuera, una vez ahí nos desaparecimos hasta llegar a otra ciudad.

-INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO-

Llegamos a una hermosa ciudad- Sydney - dije por lo bajo.

- Sí señorita Granger, estamos en Australia- me terminó de confirmar el lugar.

- Estamos con formalidades profesor- pregunté volviéndolo a ver.

- Sí señorita- dijo sonriéndome- se supone que estoy hoy de su niñero- confesó- ahora acompáñeme- dijo tomándome de la mano, instintivamente me acerqué más a él y caminamos.

Caminamos por largas calles hasta llegar a un restaurante, era hermoso.

- El Tetsuya's Restaurant- dijo Severus cerca de mi oído haciendo que yo me estremeciera.

Volví a ver el lugar, entramos y observé que era magnífico, tenía una decoración muy bella, se acercó un recepcionista a preguntarnos sobre la reservación, él le respondió que tenía y le dio el nombre, el muchacho nos acompañó hasta la mesa, nos sentamos en una parte alejada de todos, al principio nos volvimos a ver sin poder hablar nada, llegó el mesero y nos dio la carta del menú, la observé muy poco, los precios eran exorbitantes, pedí una especie de pescado arreglado y el profesor pidió unos mariscos (N/A: no es para lo que creen), traté de calmarme para hablar.

- Severus- dije tranquilamente- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Sí preciosa- dijo y me sonrojé-dime.

- ¿Por qué me besaste?- dije volviendo a ver al suelo.

- ¿Qué por qué te besé?- dijo sorprendido- por lo obvio Hermione- volví a verlo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué Severus?- ahí me di cuenta que su nombre es fuerte, muy varonil, como él.

- Porque sentí la necesidad de expresarte cuanto te amo, porque estaba celoso del idiota de Potter y del cabeza hueca de Malfoy- dijo luchando contra el impulso de no decir nada.

- ¿Por qué Harry cariño?- dije sin pensar.

- Dilo otra vez- rogó tratando de disimular el deseo en la voz.

- ¿Qué cosa?, ¿lo de Harry?- pregunté extrañada.

- No- bajó la mirada- lo otro.

- ¿Cariño?- vi como él se reprochaba a sí mismo por haberme pedido eso, levanté su cara con mis manos para lograr que me volviera a ver- me encantas- le dije- no tienes que avergonzarte por pedirme nada.

- Señor, señorita- dijo el mesero interrumpiéndonos- aquí está su cena, que la disfruten.

Empezamos a comer tranquilamente, nos volvíamos a ver mucho pero muy discretamente, llegó otra vez el mesero a preguntarnos sobre el postre, mientras él llegaba comenzamos a hablar de pociones, jamás creí que salir con mi profesor de pociones podía ser tan instructivo, me explicó muy detalladamente los usos del bezoar, esa información la usaría para el castigo que nos había impuesto, discutimos los usos de la medicina muggle sobre la mágica, hasta que recordé la carta.

- Severus- volvió a verme más serio.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué pensaste cuando leíste la notita hoy de Harry, Draco y mía?

- Mucha sorpresa la verdad- confesó- no esperaba que Draco se enredara con una comadreja- me enfurecí y él lo notó- cariño no te enojes pero así le decía Draco a Weasley 7.

- No enumeres a mis amigos- dije realmente furiosa.

- Está bien, a la señorita Ginny Weasley, tampoco esperaba a Potter- dijo con cierto odio en la voz- enredado y enamorado de Minerva.

- Todavía no lo están- dije saltando en su defensa.

- Pero lo estarán, los conozco a ambos, no se darán el lujo de perder la oportunidad de ser felices- dijo con voz más relajada- pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron las últimas frases, las que estaban escritas con tu letra.

- ¿Por qué?- dije avergonzada bajando la mirada al suelo.

- Porque no lo esperaba, me costó no gritarte en plena clase que yo sentía lo mismo que tú, que te amaba- dijo y yo me sorprendí muchísimo de su declaración- perdón si hablé de más- terminó de decir.

- Severus, vuélveme a ver- le pedí- yo también te amo- sonreí abiertamente y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Disculpen- dijo el mesero, su cuenta caballero- le tendió un sobre con el papel de la cuenta, no lo podía creer, era demasiada alta para un sitio muggle, él sacó una pequeña tarjeta que el mesero deslizó y le devolvió- vuelvan pronto- nos dijo.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros fuera del restaurante, lo tomé de la mano y caminamos muy despacio hasta donde no pudiera vernos nadie y me volví a preguntarle

- Ahora, ¿adónde vamos?- pregunté con ganas de no regresar pronto al castillo.

- A donde tú quieras ir- me respondió cerca de mi oído haciéndome estremecer y acercarme más a él.

- Vamos- le dije emocionada.

Lo llevé conmigo con un suave- plop- hasta una belleza de isla que había conocido hace poco.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Severus sorprendido por el paisaje hermoso.

- En Playa Ancón- respondí tranquilamente.

- ¿Cuba?- volteó a verme para confirmarlo.

- Sí- respondí, aunque era la isla más paradisiaca de Cuba, estábamos en una parte donde los turistas no llegaban, el lugar era hermoso, una gran playa de arena blanca, era agua azul sin ningún tipo de contaminación, era simplemente mágico.

- Hermione- me llamó- ¿cómo conoces este lugar?

- Simple- volteé a verlo- las vacaciones pasadas vine con mis padres y me enamoré del lugar- respondí.

- Entonces a mi pequeña leona le gusta el mar- dijo conjurando una sábana para poder sentarnos en la orilla, me fascinó que me llamara así.

- Sí- dije sentándome- y el calor, me gustan los dos muchísimo.

- A mí me gusta más besarte- dijo y me sonrojé- estás preciosa- dijo y me besó bajo una pequeña luna que había en el lugar, las olas iban y venían tocándonos pero yo estaba concentrada en los labios de Severus, eran una pequeña adicción que estaba formando, nunca ni con Viktor Krum ni con Weasley sentí tanta pasión en un beso, él me tenía con una mano alrededor de mi cintura y con la otra acariciaba mi pelo, y yo tenía la mía entre su cabello, lo empujé para subir sobre él y besarlo más profundamente, él solo levantó una ceja y me dejó hacer, nuestras lenguas eran perfectas, recorrí su boca hasta saber de memoria cada parte de ella, cuando vi que el deseo estaba demasiado fuerte paré, Severus solo se sentó otra vez y yo me recosté en sus piernas, él empezó a acariciarme el pelo y yo fijé mi vista en como la luna hacía brillar sus oscuros ojos.

- Severus- dije rompiendo el silencio- hay una pregunta que no me has respondido- dije recordando la pregunta que en el restaurante él había desviado.

- ¿Cuál?- volteó a verme directamente.

- ¿Por qué estabas celoso de mis amigos?- dije y al momento desvió la vista hacia el mar.

- Porque ellos pueden abrazarte, tenerte consigo todo el día, hablarte porque eres su mejor amiga y yo no podía tener nada de eso y era algo que de verdad deseaba.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté con más curiosidad que antes, me senté frente a él y lo obligué a que me volviera a ver.

- Porque llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti, Albus me decía que acabara con eso y que te dijera pero nunca fui capaz de eso- dijo muy rápido, me costó entenderle.

- El director tenía razón- dije tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara- si me hubieras dicho antes me hubieses tenido antes.

Diciendo eso caminé hacia el mar, me quité los zapatos y con la varita transformé mi vestido en un bello traje de baño azul marino, la verdad ir a la playa sin entrar al mar era imperdonable, además, no sabría cuando podría volver a salir del castillo.

- Vienes- pregunté extendiéndole una mano, entré al mar, estaba cálida la temperatura del mar, vi como Severus me imitaba y transformaba su ropa en una pantaloneta negra, vi que estaba bastante en forma, el cuerpo era perfecto, aunque no era un chocolate de pecho no era gordo, era delgado pero sin caer en flacucho, tenía bastante pelo en los lugares indicados, piernas gruesas y firmes, quedé embobada viéndolo (N/A: admitámoslo, ustedes están igual de embobadas por él), él entró al mar y se acercó donde estaba yo, estuvimos abrazados y besándonos mucho tiempo sintiendo las olas en la piel hasta que él me indicó que debíamos irnos, salimos de ahí, nos secamos y pusimos otra vez la ropa, a él todavía le quedaban algunas gotas que hacían que se pegara su camisa al cuerpo, se arremangó las mangas y me abrazó para llevarnos hasta el castillo.

Llegamos al despacho y sin fijarnos mucho nos besamos muy rápidamente, nos separamos al escuchar como Albus hablaba.

- Severus, señorita Granger- dijo y volvimos a verlo, ahí también estaban Harry y McGonagall de espaldas a nosotros hablando- que dicha que están aquí- sonrió muy grandemente a ver cómo me sonrojaba, fui a donde estaba Harry y lo abracé.

- Severus- dijo McGonagall- necesito dejarte hoy a Potter contigo- volvió a ver donde estábamos nosotros con cierto brillo en los ojos- necesito ir con Albus a resolver un momento algo en Londres, ¿no te importa?

- ¿Tengo otra opción?- respondió secamente él.

- No- dijo Dumbledore- hasta mañana chicos- se despidió de nosotros.

- Hasta mañana profesor- respondimos los dos al unísono.

Ellos se fueron y entramos Severus, Harry y yo a la pequeña casa, Harry se sorprendió de lo que vio, él y yo nos sentamos en un sillón y le pregunté por debajo.

- Harry, ¿cómo te fue?- pregunté acerca de la declaración de hoy.

- Bien- dijo- necesito mostrártelo.

- Hay un pensadero en una mesa de noche en la habitación señorita Granger- dijo Severus asustándonos a los dos.

- Sí señor-respondí y nos pusimos de pie a buscarlo.

Entramos a la habitación y él sacó sus recuerdos y los puso en el pensadero, me hizo una seña para que entrara y viera, así lo hice, la imagen empezó a tomar forma.

-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-

_**Bueno niños (as) aquí estamos hoy enseñándoles este cap, ¿qué tal les pareció? Me los llevé a Australia y a Cuba jajaja.**_

_**¿Qué tal Severus así? Taba riquísimo él, para comérselo jaja, me encantó este cap.**_

_**Ahora el turno de Harry y su declaración, vamos a ver qué tal les va, ese es el próximo cap.**_

_**Un beso enorme, espero sus reviews.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11.

Entramos a la habitación y él sacó sus recuerdos y los puso en el pensadero, me hizo una seña para que entrara y viera, así lo hice, la imagen empezó a tomar forma.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO

Caí en una habitación pequeña, completamente blanca, vi que estaba decorada hermosamente con cuadros de paisajes naturales de playas, montañas, cascadas, giré y observé que detrás de mí había una gran puerta de roble que estaba protegiendo la entrada con muchos hechizos protectores, vi que la habitación era una sala, al lado mío estaban tres sillones pequeños cafés oscuro alrededor de una mesita de té, el suelo decorado con una alfombra roja, el lugar era increíblemente elegante; vi entrar desde una puerta a Harry, venía visiblemente preocupado, detrás de él entró a profesora McGonagall y se sentó en un sillón.

- Potter, ¿le pasa algo?- dijo preocupada la profesora.

- No señora- dijo desordenándose el pelo en un gesto que sabía que era para calmarse- ¿qué m e tenía que decir?

- Tengo que sacarlo hoy del colegio- se detuvo y Harry le hizo una señal para que siguiera- no sé donde llevarlo y la verdad no tengo tiempo para pensar.

- Yo sé- dijo Harry volviéndola a ver directamente a los ojos- podemos ir al mismo lugar donde una vez estuvimos Hermione, Ron y yo antes de la guerra, ahí no nos encontraran y quiero enseñarle algo señora- terminó de hablar.

- Está bien Potter- vaya aliste lo que necesite y vamos.

- Señora- la profesora volteó a verla- llévese algo que la pueda calentar (N/A: ¿para qué si lleva a Harry?) el lugar es muy frío.

- Si Potter, camine.

Vi a Harry entrar por otra puerta y lo seguí, la otra habitación, el cuarto, era precioso, no había mucho pero no hacía falta nada, había una gran cama de cedro, con colchas blancas y almohadas a juego, las paredes pintadas de un celeste muy claro y el techo estaba pintado artísticamente de animales mágicos en un bosque, habían dos mesas de noche y un gran armario de donde Harry sacó su bolso expandible, metió un par de abrigos, de él y de la profesora, algo de dinero muggle, cepillos de dientes, pastas, su varita, la tienda de campaña que habíamos usado- espero que Hermione no se moleste- dijo por lo bajo, él se cambió de ropa y se puso unos jeans oscuros, una camisa manga larga negra y unos tenis deportivos, salió del cuarto y la profesora lo esperaba en la entrada de la sala, ella vestía unos zapatos bajos, unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca larga, Harry sacó del bolso el abrigo de ella y con un suave- póngaselo- se lo dio en la mano a ella, le pidió que salieran y fuimos hasta el bosque prohibido, una vez ahí él la agarró por la cintura, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que Harry era una cabeza más alto que ella, con un suave- plop- desaparecimos de ahí.

Aparecimos en un callejón muy oscuro, entre dos casas de varios pisos.

- ¿Dónde estamos Potter?- dijo extrañada McGonagall.

- Esta es solo una parada, no he olvidado que no hemos cenado ni usted ni yo, así que estamos cerca de un supermercado muggle, es solo para comprar algunas cosas y después vamos al lugar que le dije- se acercó a ella, le extendió la mano y haciendo un gesto le dijo- sígame.

Caminamos un par de cuadras y llegamos a un supermercado local, entramos y Harry compró lo necesario para una cena, llegamos a un pasillo donde estaban los chocolates y el azabache agarró dos, los metió al carrito y siguió junto con la profesora comprando todo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- le señaló lo que él acababa de meter.

- Son Hershey's profesora.

- Potter- dijo más seria- que son los Hirs, eso.

- Hershey's McGonagall- la volvió a ver directamente- son chocolates, ahora los va a probar.

- ¿Dónde va a cocinar eso?- preguntó señalando los abarrotes que Harry estaba comprando.

- Hermione hizo una tienda de campaña donde había hasta cocina señora, ahí lo haré.

Vi como la profesora veía sorprendida todo lo que Harry hacía, se dirigieron hacia la caja y pagaron, salimos hacia el mismo callejón y volvimos a desaparecer.

Llegamos a un lago hermoso, estaba rodeado de bosques y la verdad estaba muy frío.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó de nuevo la profesora.

- Ve ese lago- ella asintió- ahí fue donde nos tiramos después de robar la copa de Gringotts y salir encima de un dragón, no sé cómo se llama el lugar pero es bellísimo.

- Si es cierto Harry- dijo distraída ella.

Harry sacó la tienda y puso en los alrededores los hechizos que yo le había enseñado, entramos a la tienda y él se puso a cocinar, duró poco tiempo y le sirvió un plato de sopa de brócoli con Coca Cola, ella estaba sorprendida de todas las atenciones de Harry y por las nuevas cosas que estaba probando, cuando terminaron de comer él le dio el chocolate y se lo comieron.

- Minerva- dijo volviéndola a ver- tengo algo muy importante que decirle- dijo y al momento la profesora volteó a verlo sorprendida.

- Dime- contestó tratando de tener la confianza con él como el azabache lo tenía con ella.

- E e e es qu qu qu que nnnn no sé co co cómo decirlo- dijo tartamudeando- es a a algo mu muy serio- terminó de decir.

- Harry- dijo acercándose a él- me estás asustando dime- puso una mano en su hombro.

- No sé cómo hacerlo- dijo y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

- Empieza por el principio- dijo ayudándole McGonagall- eso sirve.

- Es que siento algo muy fuerte que necesito decir- dijo volviendo a ver por una pequeña ventana que tenía la tienda.

- Pero ¿qué es Potter?, me estás angustiando- dijo realmente preocupada la profesora.

Harry no dijo mucho más, se acercó, se inclinó en la silla donde ella estaba, la miró y la besó, puso las manos en el cabello de ella y empezó a tocarlo dulcemente, la profesora estaba sorprendida, no sabía cómo reaccionar, trató de empujarlo pero Harry tranquilamente se acercaba más a ella, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la profesora empezó a disfrutar lo que tenía, le pasó los brazos por la espalda a Harry, se abrazó a él y se levantó de la silla donde estaba para que Harry no tuviera que hacer tanto esfuerzo, Harry bajó sus manos a la espalda de ella y con una masajeó su espalda metiendo la mano debajo de su abrigo pero por encima de su blusa y con la otra la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a él se veía el romanticismo en la posición, pasaron unos minutos más hasta que Harry se separó un poco por falta de aire.

- Te amo- le dijo a McGonagall viéndola a los ojos y con la mano que había tenido en su espalda le acariciaba los labios- eso es lo que tenía que decirle.

- Esto no puede ser- dijo McGonagall separándose de él y sentándose en la silla que estaba detrás de ella y con las manos tapándose la cara.

- ¿Por qué?- se arrodilló Harry y trató de verla a los ojos sin mucho éxito.

- Es imposible.

- Los imposibles no existen- rebatió Harry.

- Soy veinticinco años mayor que usted- dijo poniendo cierta distancia- soy su profesora, en este momento soy su niñera, debo protegerlo de lo que pueda pasar, no debe ser, es anti ético y no es digno que alguien como yo bese a alguien como usted.

- ¿Cómo yo o como usted?- dijo Harry empezando a molestarse.

- Sí, solo soy una profesora y usted es un Héroe de Guerra, cualquier mujercita de su edad querría estar a su lado, merece ser feliz con alguien que pueda darle hijos, un futuro, no como yo.

- ¿En serio cree que me importa eso?- dijo Harry levantándose y haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver- Usted ha hablado, con mucho respeto "profesora"- dijo al más estilo Severus Snape- de un montón de estupideces, de cosas superfluas, debe saber que la Guerra nos cambia, no me interesa una muchachita de mi edad- se arrodilló de nuevo- solo me interesa usted, además, no me ha dicho algo que podría hacer que desista, no me ha dicho que no me ama, solo dígame eso- se volvieron a ver directamente- y yo la dejo tranquila.

- No puedo decirle eso- dijo haciendo gala de la valentía Gryffindor- sería mentirle, pero soy demasiado mayor para usted.

- No me importa- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Le importará- dijo la profesora mientras empezaba a tener lágrimas en los ojos- busque a una niña como Hermione Granger, alguien que lo pueda hacer feliz.

- Tú- dijo señalándola- me haces feliz, no quiero a nadie más conmigo.

- Harry, apenas tienes diecinueve años, no puedes decirlo en serio.

- Minerva- le levantó la cara con sus manos- tenía diecisiete cuando tuve que decidir enfrentar a Voldemort, te quiero a ti conmigo.

La profesora empezó a llorar abiertamente mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo asustado Harry abrazándola.

- Porque yo también te amo- respondió por lo bajo ella.

- Minerva- dijo Harry atrayéndola más a él- te amo, entiéndelo, no tienes porqué llorar.

- Me amas- dijo volteándolo a ver y Harry aprovechó para secar parte de sus lágrimas- pero ¿qué pasará cuando pasen los años, o lo que dirá la prensa?- dijo angustiada.

- Gatita- le dijo y ella sonrió- no llores más que me matas, la prensa me importa un bledo, siempre han hablado de mí y lo seguirán haciendo, y los años los viviremos juntos, ten fe amor- dijo y selló sus palabras con un beso.

Sentí que todo desaparecía y estaba en otra visión otra vez en el despacho de Severus, vi como Harry y McGonagall estaban hablando de lo que iban a hacer para que nadie se enterara, en la casa serían pareja, en el castillo simple profesora-alumno y todo desapareció y volví a estar en la habitación con Harry.

- ¿Y bien?- me preguntó.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

**Hola, ¿les gustó?- Harry es más tierno que Severus pero son así las cosas, este cap está demasiado bonito a mi gusto, espero en el alma que les haya gustado.**

**Perdón por no responder reviews del chap pasado pero la verdad no he tenido tiempo, mañana respondo todos sin falta, los quiero mucho, espero sus reviews.**

**Un beso.**

**Mnica Snape.**


	12. Chapter 12

CAP 12.

- ¿Y bien?- me preguntó.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Miré sorprendida a Harry, no esperaba que se hubiera declarado así tan rápido, él me sonrió y con una seña me pidió que hablara.

- Es raro Harry, no esperé verte nunca con McGonagall- dije honestamente.

- Ni yo a ti con el murciélago de las mazmorras- dijo él tomándolo en broma- pero nunca fuimos para nada normales, ¿cierto?- me sonrió.

- No- dije soltándome a reír- es algo muy extraño.

- Sí, tan extraño como que es obvio que ustedes dos tienen algo- dijo señalándome y señalando la sala donde estaba Severus.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Harry?- pregunté nerviosa.

- Porque te vi besándolo cuando entraron, porque en todo el rato que hemos estado aquí no te ha dicho nada con sangre sucia y porque nos acaba de prestar el pensadero.

- E este Harry y y yo- empecé a tartamudear.

- Ya me lo dirás cuando quieras- dijo acariciando mi cara- ahora necesitamos dormir- me dio un beso en la frente- ve a cambiarte.

- Está bien papá- dije bromeando- me cepillaré los dientes y me acostaré temprano- dije abrazándolo.

Estábamos abrazados y llegó Severus al cuarto, nos vio y gruñó por lo bajo, Harry agarró un juego de ropa y se metió al baño a cambiarse, me acerqué a Severus y lo abracé por la espalda, el estaba buscando ropa para dormir en el ropero, sentí su olor y sonreí, le mordí la punta de la oreja y sentí como siseaba de excitación, había descubierto su punto débil, me entretuve mordiéndolo hasta que escuché como Harry salía del baño y me separé, vi como Severus volvía a ver a Harry con odio y me di cuenta que yo también sentí que lo detestaba por interrumpirme, caminé hacia el baño y cerré la puerta, desde afuera escuché.

- Ella es mi hermanita profesor- era la voz de Harry- y si usted le hace algún daño lo mataré, se lo juro.

- ¿Qué estupidez está diciendo Potter?- escuché la arrogancia de Snape.

- Los vi besándose, yo estaba vigilándola cuando ustedes llegaron- se explicó- no sé que tienen y no me importa, pero me he enfrentado al mismo Voldemort así que enfrentarme a usted por ella no es ningún problema.

- Estupidez Gryffindor- respondió el profesor.

- Puede ser, pero hágale algo y como dije, le mataré.

- ¿Me está amenazando?- dijo burlándose.

- Considérelo como quiera profesor, ahora, buenas noches- dijo cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

Terminé de alistarme, me cepillé los dientes y salí, vi a Snape en el borde de la cama con la ropa en las manos y pensativo.

- ¿En qué piensas amor?- pregunté tocándole las manos.

- En nada Granger- se levantó y cerró la puerta del baño.

Quedé sorprendida de ese cambio tan sorpresivo de él, pensé que podría ser por lo que Harry le había dicho, pero preferí no darle vueltas a eso y me acosté en la cama, cerré los ojos y traté de dormirme, escuché como Severus salía del baño y encendía una antorcha, escuché como sacaba el profeta y lo leía, quedé dormida profundamente.

Al despertar sentí los brazos de alguien más sobre mí, me sorprendí y volteé a ver quién era, Severus estaba profundamente dormido en mi espalda, tenía un brazo suyo debajo de mi cuello y en otro me abrazaba desde la cintura, sentí su olor y volví a dormirme; pasadas unas horas sentí un movimiento detrás de mí, yo estaba adormilada y volteé donde estaba lo que se movía, recordé que era Severus y lo abracé.

- Granger- me llamó- sé que tiene sueño pero hay que levantarse- me besó los labios suavemente.

- Cinco minutos profesor Snape- dije tratando de formar frases coherentes con el sueño que tenía- no ve que estoy demasiado bien- lo escuché reír bajo.

- Pereza Gryffindor- dijo- ya sé de donde viene, pero hay que levantarse- dijo tratando de levantarse, no lo dejé, pasaron los cinco minutos y él logró soltarse de mí, se acercó y me besó más profundo, lo abracé por el cuello y él me atrajo hacia él abrasándome por la cintura, me soltó y se metió a bañar.

Me levanté a preparar el desayuno pero cuando llegué a la sala vi a Harry dormido, traté de despertarlo pero era muy difícil, escuché que tocaban la puerta, por medio de un hechizo verifiqué que no fuera mortífago y abrí, era la profesora McGonagall que necesitaba hablar con Snape, le dije que estaba duchándose, le pedí que si podía levantar a Harry mientras yo preparaba el desayuno.

- ¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS?- Escuché gritar a Harry.

- Tranquilícese Potter- respondió la profesora- solo soy yo.

- Ah, disculpe- escuché como se calmaba- ¿para qué me despertó?

- La señorita Granger me pidió que lo despertara- le contó ella.

- HERMIONE- Me gritó él, salí de la cocina dejando el café chorreando al mismo momento que salía Severus del baño.

- Potter, ¿es usted estúpido o lo finge gran Troll?, es tarde y tiene clases hoy, muévase.

Harry, el desayuno está listo, te espero- volví a entrar a la cocina, escuché como Snape hablaba con McGonagall de la misión de ayer, pero no le puse mucha atención para poder terminar de cocinar, escuché como la puerta se abría, sentí las manos de Severus rodeándome, sentí un pequeño deja- vu de todo lo que había vivido con Ron, me tensé

- Severus, ¿podrías quitarte?- le pedí muy grosero- lo detesto- apenas lo dije me arrepentí, sentí como se iba y empezaba a servirse café.

Nos sentamos los dos a comer y estábamos en silencio, llegaron tres cartas, el profeta para Severus, una carta para mí y otra para Harry, leí la mía.

_Estimada Señorita Granger:_

_Estoy seguro que usted no me conoce, pero yo a usted sí, debo decirle que la amo fervientemente y que no soporto vivir sin usted, tal vez es un poco atrevido lo que le digo, pero es la verdad, usted es una heroína del mundo mágico y es mi heroína personal, la he estado observando todos estos meses que estuvimos en guerra y he leído todo de usted en El Profeta, me he dado cuenta que usted es gentil, amable, dulce y fuerte, he también averiguado que usted es muy cariñosa y sobre todo es la mujer ideal para cualquier hombre._

_Quisiera pedirle que si le interesa saber quién es el que le escribe todo lo que siente le pido que vaya Las Tres Escobas hoy en la noche, estaré toda la noche esperando por usted._

_Le pido de corazón que asista._

_Sin más que pedirle, se despide de usted un admirador secreto._

_Posdata, dentro del sobre hay una rosa que me gustaría que usara si viene._

Me solté a reír por la carta, Severus levantó una ceja al ver que no paraba de reír, le extendí la carta para que la leyera, vi que su cara pasó por varias expresiones, desde incredulidad, sorpresa, enojo y la última, celos, vi que deseaba romper la carta pero por respeto me la devolvió, me levanté a lavar el plato y a botar la carta me acerqué a Severus y lo besé, vi como estaba sorprendido pero me correspondió el beso, limpié con mi lengua parte del café que tenía en los labios, me separé y murmuré- te amo- salí de la cocina y busqué a Harry para entregarle la carta que le había llegado, entré al cuarto y lo vi besando a McGonagall, cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba yo se separaron rápidamente.

- Se se señorita Granger- empezó a tartamudear la profesora- y y yo.

- Tranquila profesora McGonagall- dije tratando de que se calmara- no diré nada y si la tranquiliza yo no he visto nada, ahora- volví a ver a Harry- te llegó esto, debe ser carta de otra admiradora, ve la que me llegó a mi- le di las dos cartas y salí del cuarto.

Vi como Severus se acercaba a abrir la puerta, lo detuve y él gritó.

- Potter, usted puede ser un "héroe"- dijo con sarcasmo- pero yo tengo trabajo, así que mueva esa varita y lo vamos.

- Si profesor- dijo abriendo la puerta y detrás de él salió McGonagall muy avergonzada.

Caminamos hasta el aula de transformaciones y encontramos a la profesora Sprout en la puerta con Draco y con Ginny, Draco se veía muy cansado, como nosotros dos, y Ginny estaba muy feliz, al vernos Ginny le dio un beso a Draco suave y se fue, volví a ver disimuladamente y me despedí de él con una sonrisa, él dio media vuelta y se fue, entramos los tres al aula y nos sentamos en las mesas de siempre, vi como Harry sacaba un papel y nos lo daba.

- ¿Cómo terminaron la discusión con Ginny?- preguntó a Draco.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

Gente, la verdad este cap en lo personal no me termina de convencer, es que estos 2 días parece como que mi musa se fue de vacaciones, pero he tratado de escribir lo que he podido.

¿Por qué Snape está algo seco con Hermione?, ya lo sabremos, ¿qué tal Harry con sus amenazas? Jajaja.

Mañana respondo reviews del cap 11 no los respondí hoy porque salí al cine a ver Amanecer (por cierto, está buenísima) y hasta ahora me acordé, ya es algo tarde.

Espero sus reviews, un beso.

Mnica Snape.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

_-¿Cómo terminaron la discusión con Ginny?-_ preguntó a Draco.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

_-Le conté la verdad, no más_- respondió rápidamente el rubio.

La clase siguió normal, llegaban algunas lechuzas que se habían retrasado del desayuno, cayeron dos lechuzas oficiales de Hogwarts en la mesa de McGonagall y en la de Harry, él abrió la carta y era una citatoria del director en la noche, él la guardó en el bolso y siguió trabajando, vi por momentos como el azabache y la profesora se quedaban viendo fijamente con amor hasta que algún otro los interrumpía.

_-Potter_- mandó Draco- _¿qué diablos pasa entre McGonagall y tú?_

_-Después sabrás Draco- respondí por Harry- aquí no._

_-¿Por qué no?- _mandó él haciendo pucheros.

_-¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que Harry estaba enamorado de McGonagall?_- escribí tratando de que se acordara de los gritos que dio.

_-Sí, ¿por qué?_- preguntó extrañado.

_-Es más fuerte que eso y esta vez McGonagall si va a saber que estamos hablando-_ escribió Harry.

_-Ustedes están locos-_ concluyó Draco.

Terminó la clase y salimos junto con la profesora a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, vimos como de camino hacia afuera del castillo, sin que nadie además mío los viera, Harry y Minerva se tomaban las manos y vi también como se despedían con un rápido beso y entramos al bosque.

Pasamos todas las lecciones concentrados en las clases, los EXTASIS eran pronto y había que estudiar para ellos, nos pusimos a tomar notas y a ayudarle a Draco en el final de la redacción de Snape que no sabía cómo terminarla, la última clase era con él, terminamos de escribir esa redacción y Sprout nos llevó hasta el aula de pociones.

Entramos al aula de pociones y trabajamos en un filtro para olvidar, escuchamos el caldero de Neville explotar y con eso llevarse la poca paciencia del profesor.

-Lombotton- dijo gritando Severus- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor gran idiota- Neville se encogía de temor- ahora limpie esa basura que dejó en mi aula, y ustedes- dijo al resto de los que estábamos ahí- ¿qué están viendo? ¿O quieren menos puntos para sus casas?- dicho esto todos volvimos a trabajar en las pociones.

Terminó la lección y los tres nos dirigimos al escritorio del profesor a dejarle los pergaminos del castigo, los tomó y sin verlos nos calificó lo escrito, los guardó y en ese momento entraron Sprout y McGonagall a llevarse a Harry y a Draco (N/A: esto parece guardería), los abracé y salieron con ellas, Severus y yo entramos a la casa y apenas cerró me volteé a besarlo, tomé su túnica para acercarlo más a mí, nos besamos con demasiada pasión, sentí como su boca dejaba la mía y me empezaba a besar el cuello, solté varios gemidos muy bajos y él subió mis piernas hasta enrollarlas a su cintura, acerqué mi boca al lóbulo de su oreja lo mordisqueé, el se detuvo un momento y lanzó un gemido muy erótico, él me acercó a la puerta y le quité la túnica negra que tenía él puesta, él empezó a tocar mi espalda por debajo de la ropa, empecé a desabrocharle la camisa blanca mientras nos besábamos demasiado excitados, sentimos como tocaban a la puerta- Maldita sea, ¿quién es por Merlín?- escuché decir a Severus y me bajé de él, él buscó su túnica donde yo la había tirado y yo caminé hasta la cocina a hacer la cena, escuché a Severus hablarle al director molesto.

-Pero Severus- escuché a Dumbledore- tranquilo muchacho.

-Yo estoy tranquilo Albus- respondió groseramente Severus- ¿qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo de algo que noté- me tensé pensando en qué podría ser.

-¿Qué estupidez notaste ahora para interrumpirme Albus?- dijo él mientras trataba de apresurarlo.

-Algo acerca de la señorita Granger Severus- dijo a escuché como el profesor cambiaba la posición del asiento.

-¿Qué es?- dijo él y yo empecé a freír pescado para cenar.

El resto de la conversación no la pude escuchar, hablaban muy bajo y el ruido del sartén no me dejaba escuchar nada más que murmullos de ellos, terminé y freí papas (patatas) para acompañar la cena y al terminar me senté a comer sola, terminé de escuchar la conversación.

-¿Estás seguro Severus que no tienes nada con la señorita Granger?- preguntó Dumbledore y distinguí preocupación en su voz.

-Sí Albus- dijo cansado- yo no tendría nada con nadie, menos con alguien sangre sucia, no siento nada por ella y no lo haré nunca- respondió y sentí como las lágrimas se me amontonaban en los ojos.

-Está bien- respondió el director sin mucho consentimiento- me voy, buenas noches Severus.

-Buenas noches- dijo él- ¿seguro que ella no escuchó nada?

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo- le respondió y salió del lugar.

Lo escuché caminar hacia donde yo estaba y sentí varias lágrimas caer, las limpié rápidamente con la mano y lo vi servirse en un plato la comida y sentarse, me sonrió y me levanté bruscamente a lavar todo lo sucio, empecé a caminar al cuarto pero me detuve y le dije.

-Sabes Severus- volteó a verme- la diferencia entre Ron y tu es que Ron me atacó directamente- dije y vi como se levantaba rápido.

-Hermione yo- dijo agarrándome la mano, pero no lo dejé hablar porque con la otra mano le pegué una cachetada.

-¿Tú qué Severus?- dije y sentí donde las lágrimas me caían- no hables con "sangre sucia", vete con Narcisa Black- me volvió a ver sorprendido de que yo hubiera escuchado esa conversación- así pueden estar los sangre limpia- dije y agarré mi varita que estaba en una mesa y salí de la casa.

-Granger, espere- me gritaba él mientras corría tras de mí.

-Déjeme en paz- le respondí mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones de McGonagall.

-Déjeme explicarle- decía mientras yo subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

-Maldita sea Hermione déjame explicarte- todos los que estaban cerca voltearon a vernos.

-Explicar, ¿explicar qué?- me devolví furiosa, vi como a lo lejos Harry lanzaba un muffliato donde estábamos nosotros- todo lo que me tuvo que explicar antes de siquiera besarme, sabe que Snape- dije y sentí a Harry muy cerca de mí, usted es demasiado cobarde aún para ser Slytherin.

-Señorita Granger, Severus- dijo la profesora McGonagall- ¿qué pasa aquí?

-Nada Minerva- intervino el director y sentí como Harry me halaba hacia él- tengo que hablar con ambos en mi oficina- dijo señalándonos al profesor y a mí- así que señor Potter, tranquilícese que no le va a pasar nada- dijo leyéndole la mente- no es ni como usted ni como ella piensan- Minerva- dijo el director- ¿podrías cuidarla hoy por Severus?

-Sí Albus, Potter vamos- dijo y salieron de ahí.

-Ahora ustedes dos, caminen- dijo y fuimos hasta la oficina de él, vi como Severus lanzaba miradas de fuego hacia cada persona que estaba ahí.

Llegamos a la gárgola que protegía su despacho- Pastel de Limón chocolatado- dijo la contraseña, entramos y Dumbledore nos señaló para que entráramos.

-Entonces Severus- dijo sentándose en la silla detrás de su escritorio- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Nada Albus- me enfurecí aun más con eso pero no dejé que lo viera.

-Sí claro, nada- susurré y ambos voltearon a verme.

-¿Quiere decir algo señorita Granger?- me preguntó el director.

-No señor, tal como el profesor dijo no pasa nada- dije fingiendo tranquilidad- ¿puedo irme señor?

-No señorita- dijo y se levantó de la silla- ustedes dos tienen algo que resolver que trataban de hacerlo en los pasillos del colegio- dijo y nos volvió a ver con una sonrisa.

-Ya eso señor- respondí un poco cortante- él y yo lo teníamos resuelto- dije y ambos quedaron sorprendidos por la manera de responder.

-Tal vez sea así por su parte Gran- empezó a decir con altanería Severus pero el director al volverlo a ver lo hizo reformular lo que estaba diciendo- Hermione tenemos que hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted- dije y Dumbledore se escabulló por la puerta.

-Pero yo sí- dijo él y buscó con la vista al director- viejo alcahuete- susurró.

-Bueno, a mí no me importa lo que tenga que decir- dije e intenté abrir la puerta, al hacerlo supe que estaba hechizada.

-Albus lo hizo y no te va a dejar salir hasta que me escuches- dijo él respondiendo la pregunta que se estaba formulando en mi cabeza.

-Pues nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche- dije y empecé a husmear el despacho del director tratando de distraerme.

-Hermione por Merlín- dijo siguiéndome por la oficina- no es como parece.

-¿A no?- dije y lo volví a ver- por supuesto no tienes nada conmigo por ser sangre sucia- dije y vi como él empezaba a enojarse- no solo me besas, me tocas, me llevas fuera a cenar, dejas que yo te lleve a Cuba sin imponerme nada y me dices que me amas y no hay absolutamente nada, no sientes nada por mí y no lo harás nunca- dije citándole lo que él había dicho.

-No fue eso lo que quise decir- dijo y se sentó de nuevo en una silla, vi como estaba luchando con él mismo para decirme algo, me dio por un momento lástima pero deseché esa sensación.

-¿Por qué Snape?- dije y alzó la mirada hasta donde estaba yo.

-¿Por qué que?- preguntó sin comprender mi pregunta.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que me amas si no es así?- pregunté y luché con el impulso de llorar- ¿por qué haces una cosa y dices lo contrario?, si te hubiese importado la pureza de sangre estarías entrepiernado con Narcisa Black, no hubiésemos amanecido hoy abrazados- solté todas las preguntas de un tirón.

-Amor- me volvió a ver- te amo.

-Si claro- susurré.

-Si no te amara, estaría entrepiernado con Black, no aquí tratando de resolver esto- dijo y se levantó de la silla.

-Estás aquí obligado Snape- dije y puse distancia entre nosotros- no venas con esas estupideces por Marlín que no te creo.

-¿Qué demonios debo hacer para que me creas?- preguntó aunque sin perder la tranquilidad.

-Entonces por ser sangre su.

-Ni se te ocurra decir esas palabras Hermione Granger- me gritó- no te las permito.

-A mí no me prohíbes nada- dije con una frialdad que no creí- fueron tus palabras no Snape, sangra sucia- dije volviéndolo a ver directamente.

-Sí-reconoció- esas fueron, pero debes de dejarme explicarte.

-Explícate- dije y me senté- vamos a ver con que mentiras puedes salir.

-Podrías dejar eso por algunos minutos Granger- dijo y se sentó al lado mío- ¿me vas a dejar explicarte?- preguntó y asentí para poder salir de ahí- ¿por donde empiezo?- se preguntó más a él que a mí.

-Por el principio- le dije como le decía a Harry.

-¿Qué escuchaste con Narcisa?- volvió a verme y me agarró una mano y la entrelazó con la de él.

-No solo escuché- dije jalando mi mano para separarlas- también vi- dije y él captó todo.

-Hermione, lo que escuchaste es obvio, debía decirle que no me importabas porque no confío en ella como para contarle algo como lo que hacía, además- dijo viendo como si fuera algo obvio- fui mortífago por mucho tiempo, ¿no crees que puedo fingir la excitación con ella?

-A como lo hiciste conmigo- formulé esa respuesta rápidamente y apenas la dije me arrepentí.

-Leona- dijo agachando la cabeza- si no lo sentiste como yo lo sentí no sé que pueda hacer, porque contigo es con la única persona que no puedo fingir- dijo y alzó su cabeza, vi en sus ojos que era verdad.

-¿Qué pasó con Dumbledore?- pregunté y él se sorprendió por la pregunta tan directa.

-Hermione- dijo y volvió a agarrar mi mano- ¿de verdad piensas que te voy a exponer a algún peligro?, además- dijo sin darme la oportunidad de refutar- soy un ex mortífago que todos quieren como trofeo para matar, no quieres estar vinculada a alguien como yo, jamás podré pertenecer a un ser tan puro como tú- dijo y se levantó- debería ser valiente como tú y dejarte ir.

-Severus- dije comprendiendo el porqué de sus acciones pero sin querer darle la razón- le dijiste a Dumbledore que no me amabas, que no ibas a tener nada con una sangre sucia como yo- dije recordándole eso.

-Hermione entiende, nadie debe saber que pasó algo entre nosotros- me enojé- porque eso te marcaría a ti, eso dañaría mucho tu reputación, debes encontrar a algún estúpido que pueda darte la posición social que mereces, el estatus, como el imbécil que envió la carta de hoy.

-Severus Snape, ¿eres estúpido o qué?- dije usando el mismo tono petulante de él, él solo se limitó a alzar una ceja- sí, dije acercándome, si quisiera estatus social hubiese pretendido a Draco, si quisiera a alguien más hubiera estado con Harry o con cualquier otro, dije acercándome más, ¿eres estúpido o no te das cuenta que al que quiero es a ti?

-Estás loca mujer- dijo tratando de separarse de mí- puedes obtener algo mejor con los ojos cerrados.

-Puedo, pero no, ¿te afectó lo que Harry te dijo cierto?- dije recordando lo que Harry le dijo.

-Potter- dijo con odio- tiene razón, yo solo te haría daño, él tendría que haberme matado desde que supo.

-Harry- dije debatiendo- hubiera dicho lo mismo fueras quien fueras, él me va a proteger de cualquiera que intente acercarse por la culpa que tiene de lo de Ron- dije y vi como la mirada se le oscureció.

-Eso no importa, él tiene razón.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- pregunté más enojada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó sin comprender nada.

-Sí, has hablado de Harry, de mi reputación- dije gritándole- pero por los mil demonios Severus Snape- dije y volví a verlo directamente- no has hablado de lo que yo quiero, yo te quiero a ti, te amo, me importa muy poco todo el resto del mundo, si Harry tiene o no tiene razón eso no me importa- dije y lo acorralé a una pared- me importa lo que siento, si me dices que no me amas me iré, le pediré a Dumbledore que nos cambie a Draco y a mí de tutores, te dejaré en paz y no volveré a molestarte nunca con la sangre ni con mi presencia- él se quedó estático, aproveché para besarlo despacio, con ternura- dímelo y no volverás a saber de mí jamás- él respondió profundizando el beso inicial.

-Al parecer si tenían algo que resolver- dijo Dumbledore entrando por la puerta, Severus me acercó a él agarrando mi cintura y besándome más fuerte.

-Si Albus- dijo Severus dejándome de besar pero sin soltarme- estoy completamente loco por esta mujer- ahora Hermione- dijo y me besó otra vez- deberías pensar esta noche si es esto lo que quieres porque si me dices que sí no te voy a dejar ir- dijo y me soltó.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

_**Hey, qué tal este?, podrá la testarudez de Snape separarlos? Qué pensará Hermione? Mañana actualizo otro cap, espero que les guste, ya pensé la trama del otro y sé que voy a escribir…**_

_**Espero sus reviews con ansias.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14

-Si Albus- dijo Severus dejándome de besar pero sin soltarme- estoy completamente loco por esta mujer- ahora Hermione- dijo y me besó otra vez- deberías pensar esta noche si es esto lo que quieres porque si me dices que sí no te voy a dejar ir- dijo y me soltó.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO

-Buenas noches amor- susurré y besé por última vez a Severus.

-Descansa preciosa- me dijo.

Caminé y escuché al profesor Dumbledore diciéndole a Severus que tenían que hablar.

-Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore- dije cuando lo tuve de frente.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger- dijo sonriéndome- Minerva y Harry están afuera esperándola, les debe una explicación por lo que pasó, están muy preocupados por usted.

-Sí señor- dije y salí del lugar.

Al salir del despacho, bajé las escaleras y me los encontré a los dos, estaban esperando a que yo llegara, Harry me abrazó y me preguntó que qué había pasado, con una seña le dije que después hablábamos de eso, caminamos hasta los dormitorios de la profesora McGonagall, entramos y la profesora nos indicó que iba a salir unos momentos.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Harry y me llevó al sillón.

-¡Ay Harry!- dije con demasiada felicidad- tengo que pensar hoy- me acosté en el sillón y puse mi cabeza en las piernas de el azabache.

-¿Qué tienes que pensar?

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, él me pidió que pensara bien las cosas porque como Severus me había dicho si le decía que sí sería difícil cambiar de opinión, McGonagall llegó y ellos dos fueron al cuarto a dormir (N/A: ¡sí claro!), convertí un sillón en una cama, traté de dormir pero no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que Severus me había dicho, logré llegar a una decisión pero ya la tenía de antemano decidida, logré conciliar el sueño hasta entrada la madrugada.

-Señorita Granger, despierte- abrí los ojos y vi de frente a la profesora McGonagall, me levanté y me alisté para ir a clases.

-Hola Hermione- dijo Harry sonriéndome cuando salí del baño.

-Hoy vamos a tomar el desayuno en el Gran Comedor el nuevo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, tiene algo que decir a la comunidad mágica pero quiere hacerlo desde Hogwarts, así que- dijo abriendo la puerta- vamos.

Caminamos y empezamos a bajar las escaleras, al llegar al Gran Comedor quedé impresionada, había demasiada cantidad de periodistas esperando las declaraciones del ministro, Harry y yo tratamos de entrar rápido pero el asedio de la prensa era muy grande, cuando logramos sentarnos en la mesa vimos a Draco besando suavemente a Ginny, preferimos no interrumpir y nos sentamos en silencio al lado de ellos, cuando terminaron de besarse Draco le pasó un brazo por la cintura a ella y empezamos a desayunar, agarré pan y lo unté con mermelada, volteé a ver a la mesa de los profesores y de reojo vi a Severus, me dedicó una imperceptible sonrisa que yo respondí, vi como Dumbledore sonreía abiertamente, me volví a ver a Harry y vi como disimuladamente volvía a ver cariñosamente a Minerva, Draco también lo notó pero prefirió no interrumpir, terminamos de comer y llegó Kingsley y empezó a hablarnos.

-Buenos días muchachos- dijo viéndonos- periodistas y profesores, necesito que me pongan atención unos cuantos minutos, será rápido; debido a la cantidad de bajas que hubo en la Guerra de Hogwarts hay una nueva ley que regirá a partir de hoy.

-¿Pero de qué trata la ley?- dijo Dumbledore hablando por todos los presentes.

-Gracias Albus- dijo él siguiendo con ello- todas las mujercitas mayores de 15 años y menores a 50 deben tener hijos antes de los siguientes 12 años, mínimo dos.

-¿Pero de qué habla Ministro?- dijo una periodista.

-La Guerra dejó muchos hogares completamente destruidos, muchos magos se fueron para no volver jamás de Inglaterra, se necesita aumentar la población infantil de magos o sino en menos de 12 años la cantidad de magos caerá bruscamente sin retorno.

-¿Cómo hará eso señor Ministro?- dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw.

-Simple- respondió- todo mago mayor de 15 años y sin límite de edad debe mandar una solicitud al Ministerio pidiendo una cita con alguna mujer, mínimo una por mago- recalcó- ellas tendrán de 1 a siete citas, debe la hechicera salir en una cita con cada mago que le haya mandado la carta al Ministerio, se le da la oportunidad a la hechicera de salir en plan de noviazgo por seis meces con cualquiera de los 7 posibles candidatos y después casarse- se escucharon murmullos en general.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero a ninguno de los siete?- dijo una Slytherin.

-Simple, como ustedes sabrán hay demasiados niños huérfanos de la Guerra, debe adoptar mínimo dos niños o niñas y criarlos como suyos, pueden decir desde este momento que no quieren peticiones y podemos hacer los trámites de adopción de una vez- se escucharon quejas hasta de los periodistas.

-Y si yo no quiero pedirle cita a ninguna- dijo un periodista bastante amargado.

-Debe adoptar, esta regla es igual para hombres que para mujeres, ¿le puedo llenar los papeles de una vez?- le dijo al periodista con una sonrisa, él no dijo nada.

-Así que ya saben que va a pasar, apenas llegue alguna petición de cita se le hará saber a la hechicera por medio de una lechuza, ahora si me disculpan- dijo despidiéndose- tengo trabajo, la fecha límite para los hombres de mandar solicitudes es de una semana, sino se les mandará los papeles de adopción. Buenos días- dijo y salió del Gran Comedor.

-Muchachos- se levantó rápidamente Dumbledore de la silla- espero que sus cartas salgan hoy mismo del castillo, hoy tendrán el día libre los de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo nivel para hacerlas- dijo y se escucharon gritos de alegría- sus cartas deben de entregarlas a su jefe de casa respectivo para que los tache de la lista, los que no hayan escrito es carta hoy pasarán a mi oficina para hablar con ellos, mujeres, tienen el día libre para salir de compras para sus citas- dijo y dejé de sonreír, odiaba comprar ropa- espero que se diviertan, pueden salir, dijo y caminamos donde estaban los profesores, teníamos que hablar con ellos para organizar el día y los chicos escribirían sus cartas rápidamente para tener el resto del día libre.

-Profesores, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Draco a los tres maestros.

-Vamos a mi despacho- dijo McGonagall.

Caminamos hasta el sexto piso y entramos al despacho de ella, cuando llegamos estaban cuatro Gryffindor esperando por McGonagall para entregarle las cartas y aprovechar todo el resto del día, ella los tachó de la lista de alumnos y ellos se fueron.

-Harry y Draco necesitan ir a comprar ropa formal igual que Hermione necesita más ropa- dijo McGonagall- ni Severus ni tu ni yo podemos porque tenemos que recibir las cartas de los alumnos.

-Está bien- dijo Severus- necesitamos encontrar a alguien o delegar.

-Yo podría recibir las cartas de Slytherin- dijo la profesora volviendo a ver a Severus- necesitas salir a comprar los ingredientes de tus pociones- él asintió levemente.

-Gracias Pomona- le dijo McGonagall- ahora ustedes tres, deben cambiarse, ¿no van a ir con la túnica del colegio a hacer compras o sí?, además señor Malfoy- dijo viendo a Draco- la señorita Weasley espera por usted afuera, debería hacer su carta de una vez y se la da a la profesora, usted también Potter- dijo y les dio un pergamino y plumas, ellos escribieron la petición y se las entregaron a los maestros.

-Potter- vaya cámbiese- Harry salió hacia los dormitorios a ponerse otra ropa.

-Pomona- dijo Severus- la veo en las escaleras con Malfoy en media hora- dijo y me hizo señas que saliéramos, me despedí de los que quedaban y me fui con él.

Llegamos al despacho de él, yo entré para cambiarme y él recogió las cartas de los Slytherin que estaban esperándolo, se escucharon algunos comentarios de los alumnos de Severus refiriéndose a mí como la sangre sucia, vi como Severus volteaba a verlos asesinándolos con la mirada, supe que eso daría pie a comentarios, sumados a la escenita de anoche sería un rumor fuerte pero no me importó, seguí a buscar un jeans y una blusa celeste claro, salí al despacho de él y ya no había nadie, aproveché esos momentos y me agaché un poco para besarlo suavemente, me separé y con un suave –vamos- nos fuimos del lugar.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

_**Hola, pido perdón por este capítulo ser tan corto, pensaba hacerlo mucho más largo pero cuando estaba escribiendo un buen amigo de mi novio y mío me insinuó que mi novio (3 años de relación) tal vez me era infiel, la verdad me siento como shokeada, siento como si fuera irreal todo esto, así que sin mentirles me quedé sin inspiración para escribir nada romántico, voy a ver si mañana o pasado puedo verlo y hablarle de frente, necesito consejos (please enviarlos privados), le ruego a Dios que sea todo mentira pero la verdad no creo.**_

_**Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal la ley de Kingsley? Como está planteada o ¿quedo alguna duda? Espero sus reviews del cap.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 15.

"…seguí a buscar un jeans y una blusa celeste claro, salí al despacho de él y ya no había nadie, aproveché esos momentos y me agaché un poco para besarlo suavemente, me separé y con un suave –vamos- nos fuimos del lugar."

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO

Salimos del despacho, subimos varias escaleras para llegar a donde estaban Sprout con Draco y con Harry, el rubio se despidió amablemente de la profesora, salimos y camino al Callejón Diagon, Dumbledore había convertido unas baratijas en trasladores para salir, necesitábamos ir a Hogsmeade para tomarlos así que caminamos hasta el pueblo, nos encontramos a Luna y a Neville, Ginny se había adelantado al callejón para comprar unas cosas antes de ir a comprar ropa conmigo y con Luna, Severus se separó del grupo y caminaba algo atrás, vigilándonos siempre pero sin incomodar a los chicos en las conversaciones, hablamos de todo lo que teníamos atrasado desde que estábamos al cuidado de los profesores, llegamos al pueblo y tomamos un traslador hasta el callejón, sentimos un tirón y el profesor aprovechó para abrazarme a él, nos bajamos y empezamos a caminar alrededor del lugar, encontramos a Ginny en el Emporio de la Lechuza comprando comida para su nueva lechuza Snowball y comprándole una nueva jaula para el ave de Draco, caminamos unos metros más y vimos que teníamos que separarnos, los chicos necesitaban comprar trajes para la cita y nosotras necesitábamos comprar algo formal, en el momento donde hablábamos que hacer apareció Sirius junto con Lupin.

-Hola Harry- dijo Sirius a su ahijado con mucha emoción- hola muchachos- nos saludó volviéndonos a ver.

-Sirius, Lupin- saludó con un abrazo el azabache, desde que había terminado la guerra Harry demostraba más el cariño, sabía que estuvo a punto de morir y por eso no quería desaprovechar el tiempo en formalismos con nadie.

-Black, Lupin- dijo Severus despectivamente- el mocoso necesita comprar ropa y necesita que alguien lo vigile- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de burla- ellos están en peligro por si lo saben.

-Sí- volteó a ver Sirius- lo sabemos, Dumbledore nos contó, yo los llevaré- dijo y se fue con ellos.

Caminamos varias calles más hasta Gringotts para poder hacer las compras, desde que ganamos la guerra el dinero no nos hacía falta, invité a Ginny y Luna para que no tuvieran que gastar del suyo, salimos del banco y empezamos a buscar lugares, encontramos un callejón dedicado a mujeres, encontramos varias marcas muggle que no habíamos visto la última vez que estuvimos ahí, entramos en la primera tienda y empezamos a ver vestidos, Luna vio uno hermoso celeste claro que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, se lo probó y fue perfecto para ella, era ceñido en los lugares perfectos y era suelto desde la cintura hasta las rodillas, era corto y sin mangas, perfecto para ella, Ginny vio dos vestidos justos para ella, ambos verde oscuro pero con diferencias en el corte y en el largo, uno era estilo primaveral, corto y el otro era manga larga pero con un escote pronunciado, dejando ver lo justo de los senos de la pelirroja, yo encontré dos vestidos muy lindos, el primero era rosa claro, con pequeños detalles dorados a los bordes, era un poco debajo de las rodillas tenía tirantes que por la espalda se cruzaban, me lo probé y volví a ver a Severus, me dio su aprobación con una muy pequeña sonrisa, le sonreí grande por respuesta y me probé el otro, este era verde oscuro, era corto, me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, era escotado adelante pero no dejaba ver más de lo que se debía, dejaba a la imaginación, tenía una pequeña cinta negra que hacía que se notara la cintura, el vestido era ajustado en la parte de arriba y algo suelto en la parte de abajo, cuando salí vi como Severus se quedaba viendo bastante fijo donde estaba, él se hizo hacia adelante en el asiento donde estaba sentado hace tiempo, puso los brazos sobre las piernas y sostuvo su cara con las manos, sonrió abiertamente tapando parte de su boca con las manos, su cabello caía suavemente sobre la cara y lo había tener un aspecto demasiado sexy, me acerqué a él para dejar el conjunto que ya había elegido.

-Granger- me habló bastante bajo, me acerqué.

-¿Qué quiere profesor?- dije nerviosamente.

-No podría estar más sexy en ese vestido ni aunque estuviera completamente desnuda- dijo y me besó efusivamente, Gims y Luna estaban empezando a pagar las cosas, me sonrojé fuertemente, fui y me cambié de ropa, pagué y salimos a las siguientes.

Caminamos varias tiendas comprando el resto de los vestuarios, compramos varios pares de zapatos y Ginny me obligó a comprar joyería, vimos varios conjuntos hasta que vi uno de un pequeño prendedor de diamantes diminutos negros con una pequeña rosa roja con el tallo verde oscuro, la vi pero no podía costeármela en ese momento, había gastado mucho en toda la ropa y preferí ver otros más sencillos y más accesibles, vi como Severus se acercaba y veía por encima los estantes, Ginny vio un precioso par de aretes blancos de diamantes y los compró, Luna prefirió no gastar más y yo tampoco, volví a ver a Severus y vi que estaba guardando algo en su bolsillo, salimos y nos faltaba una tienda por ver, Victoria's Secret, le pedí a Ginny que pasáramos de esa tienda, ya era tarde y necesitábamos volver al castillo, ella me empujó hasta dentro de la tienda, agarramos una pequeña canasta para empezar a meter los conjuntos, vi como Severus se sentaba en una silla cerca de nosotros, no me quitaba la vista de encima, empecé a elegir conjuntos de colores blanco, negro y café, Ginny me llamó y empezamos a ver estilos de conjunto distinto, ella compró varios y yo solo pude ver uno verde con los bordes negros, Ginny lo agarró y lo metió en la canasta- para ti- dijo en voz baja, pagamos todo y caminamos de vuelta al centro del Callejón Diagon, pero pasamos en frente de Honeydukes, Ginny y Luna entraron de inmediato, las seguí rogándole a Merlín que Severus no nos dijera nada, empezamos a comprar dulces de todo tipo, vi por la ventana como Snape se trataba de controlar para no decirme nada, vi como se masajeaba la sien con la mano derecha, salimos del lugar con dos bolsas llenas de dulces, Ginny y Luna caminaron un poco adelante, fui donde Severus y le tomé de la mano, me volvió a ver sorprendido pero no la quitó, caminamos una cuadra más hasta que llegamos cerca de los trasladores, vimos como cerca habían varias personas extrañas, Severus nos pidió que sacáramos las varitas y eso hicimos, solté la mano de Severus pero permanecí al lado de él, de repente vimos un destello verde de un Adava (N/A: pueden lanzarme uno si no les gusta), Severus lanzó al suelo a Ginny para evitar que la tocara, empezamos a tirar hechizos a donde estaban las personas, ellos se acercaron y los vimos encapuchados- Mortífagos- dijo Luna suavemente, empezamos a ver disparos de todos los colores a punto de rozarnos, vimos como Severus era ágil, atacaba él y nos defendía a los tres, respondimos rápido a los ataques con varios expelliarmus y petrificus, escuchamos como personas se acercaban y luchaban con nosotros, eran varios aurores del ministerio que trataban de detener el ataque, un hechizo azul tocó a Ginny y la dejó paralizada, terminó el ataque y Severus se acercó a ella, empecé a sentir como las lágrimas bajaban de mi rostro, sollozaba bajo al ver que le había pasado a Gims, el profesor le dio un suero blanco con el que después de un minuto ella empezó a reaccionar, Luna y yo nos abalanzamos sobre ella a abrazarla y la ayudamos a levantarse para regresar al castillo.

-Herms- me dijo la pelirroja- ¿por qué lloras?

-Tonta, me asustaste- dije a través de las lágrimas- no se te ocurra hacer eso jamás.

-¿Estás loca Hermione?- me dijo sonriendo- no volveré a hacerlo.

-Los chicos ya debieron haberse ido- dijo Luna cambiando de conversación.

Caminamos abrazadas lo que faltaba del camino para llegar a los trasladores, agarramos uno y antes de llegar a Hogwarts sentí los dedos de Severus limpiándome las lágrimas, tocamos suelo y vimos a los chicos esperándonos, detrás de ellos estaban Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout y el padrino de Harry, fuimos a abrazar a los chicos, el director le preguntó a Severus los detalles de cómo estuvo, él le contó acerca del incidente que tuvimos con los Mortífagos, como atacaron a Ginny, vimos como Draco se puso blanco, apretaba sus manos muy fuerte hasta convertirlos en un puño, abrazaba a Ginny y la besaba con furia, como si tuviera miedo de perderla, entramos al castillo, Harry se despidió de Sirius, Dumbledore nos dijo a los tres que debíamos quedarnos un mes más al cuidado de los profesores, Draco fue el único molesto porque ya llevábamos dos semanas y media con ellos, nos dijo que era más difícil de lo que pensaba hacerlos caer en una trampa y que Narcisa necesitaba más tiempo para ganarse la confianza de los Mortífagos y hacerlos caer en una trampa, también nos dio las cartas con las solicitudes de citas que teníamos.

_Estimada señorita Hermione Granger:_

_Ésta es la lista de sus peticiones de citas:_

_1. Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_2. Sirius Black._

_3. Neville Lombotton._

_4. Percy Weasley._

_5. Charlie Weasley._

_6. Severus Snape._

_7. Ron Weasley._

_Se le permitirá salir del castillo toda la siguiente semana para tener sus citas, al mago que usted haya elegido deberá hacerlo público en Hogwarts y enviarnos una carta al Ministerio haciéndonos partícipes de esa decisión._

_Se despide de usted._

_Martha Black, subsecretaria del Ministro de Magia._

Vi las cartas de las chicas, no me sorprendieron sus peticiones, todas eran de los compañeros de su casa, a excepción de Draco en la de Ginny y la de Viktor Krum en la de Luna, caminamos hacia el vestíbulo y Dumbledore le entregó la carta a la profesora McGonagall, mientras esta la leía Sprout se fue con Draco y con Ginny para el Gran Comedor, vi como Harry miraba de reojo la carta y vi como compuso una mueca de total enojo, sus pómulos se pusieron de un rojo intenso y la profesora lo volvió a ver, ella rió suavemente y seguimos caminando, necesitábamos ir al despacho de McGonagall porque ahí estaba la lista de los que habían enviado la carta de Slytherin, Harry me abrazó y en un murmullo- el imbécil de Fudge le envió una cita- descargó parte de su enojo, subimos y la profesora le pidió a Harry que se cambiara, ella le entregó la lista a Severus y ella se metió a sus dormitorios, mientras el profesor revisaba la lista entré un momento para preguntarle algo a Harry, vi a McGonagall riendo frente a un celoso Harry Potter.

-Pero Harry- replicó ella- ¿cómo puedes estar celoso si yo te quiero a ti?

-Esos idiotas se atrevieron a mandarte una cita- dijo cruzando los brazos Harry.

-Esos idiotas- dijo la profesora quitándole a Harry esa posición de brazos y abrazándolo haciendo que él la rodeara con sus brazos- tienen que hacer algo para evitar la ley de Kingsley.

-Pero una cita a ti- dijo y ella se indignó.

-Yo también soy mujer sabes- dijo enojada ella.

-No qui quise de de decir esso- dijo nervioso el azabache- eres la mujer más bella del mundo Minerva, te amo- dijo y la besó, ella profundizó el beso y Harry aprovechó para levantarla por el trasero y ella envolvió las piernas en la cintura de él, me aparté y camine hasta donde Severus.

Vi como Snape terminaba de revisar la lista y se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba.

-Está perfecta- me dijo- iré a preguntarle a Minerva si…

-No lo harás- dije jalándolo en dirección opuesta a la que se dirigía- tenemos que irnos.

-Pero Hermione- replicó él.

-Si yo puedo esperar hasta mañana tú también puedes- dije viéndolo a los ojos- ellos tienen mejores cosas- dije y lo captó al vuelo.

Caminamos hasta las mazmorras, agrandé una bolsa de Honeydukes y saqué una rana de chocolate que me fui comiendo por el camino, entramos a la pequeña casa y terminé de comer la rana, dejé la carta en un sillón y fui a guardar las compras en el armario en el cuarto, escuché un grito de Severus desde la sala.

-Hermione- escuché a Severus.

-Si amor- dije viendo que tenía la carta del Ministerio en las manos y tenía la cara roja.

-¿El clan Weasley, en serio?- dijo señalando la carta- Hasta el Ministro de Magia estará en una cita contigo- dijo aunque más calmada la voz todavía estaba furioso con ellos.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo amor? Pregunté haciendo un mohín inocente.

-Ser tan condenadamente sexy- dijo y se acercó a besarme con una furia apasionada.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

_**Hey, ¿qué tal?, perdón infinitas veces por no haber escrito ayer, fue la semifinal del futbol nacional, soy fiebre al fut, jugaba el equipo de mis amores contra el equipo más odiado, GANAMOS, estuve celebrando y hasta muy tarde me acordé del cap…**_

_**Este cap tiene más de 2000 palabras, un nuevo record, ja ja ja, espero que les guste, ¿Cómo seguirán los celos de Severus?, ya veremos.**_

_**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, a mí me fascinó, espero sus reviews con los comens.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 16.

NOTA: Capítulo algo fuerte, entren bajo su propio riesgo.

- Ser tan condenadamente sexy- dijo y se acercó a besarme con una furia apasionada.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Estuvimos besándonos hasta que fue imposible mantenerse en pie, el me dirigió hasta los sillones y me acostó en uno de ellos, siguió besándome rozando cada parte de mi cuerpo, gemí al sentir sus manos por encima de mi ropa, empezó a desabrocharme la blusa y la tiró al suelo, me besó la garganta y rozaba el cierre del brassiere haciéndome morderme los labios de la excitación, metió su mano dentro de él y frotaba mis pechos suavemente, gemí más fuerte por la excitación y por las ganas de tenerlo, lo empujé hasta dejarlo a él abajo, empecé a quitarle la camisa con una mano y a pasar la otra encima del pantalón de él, lo escuché gemir con una voz ronca que me excitó más, se sentó y me tenía en sus piernas, quitó el broche de mi brassiere y lo quitó, observó con detenimiento mis senos y me puse completamente roja.

- Hermione- dijo Severus con la voz ronca de deseo- todavía no ha pasado nada, dime que pare y lo haré- dijo y me besó tiernamente- porque después dudo demasiado que pueda.

- Sigue- dije y le devolví el beso- pero Severus te te ten tengo algo q que ddecirtte- dije nerviosa y volviendo a ver al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasó preciosa?- dijo y levantó mi cara con sus dedos.

- Soyvirgen- dije rápidamente y con vergüenza.

- Descuida- dijo viendo el temor que tenía- confía en mí- me dijo cerca de mi oído- eres completamente hermosa.

Después de decir eso hundió su boca en mis pechos, pasaba su lengua sobre ellos, mordía suavemente haciéndome gemir más fuerte, le quité la faja del pantalón y bajé la cremallera pude ver que tenía puesto un bóxer negro, metí mi mano debajo de él y empecé a tocar su miembro, era bastante largo y grueso, más de los que había visto en imágenes, lo sentí metiendo su mano debajo de mi falda mientras seguía con mis pechos, estaban bastante duros, su mano rozó por encima de mis bragas mi clítoris, grité de placer con ese movimiento y él apartó las molestas bragas con un dedo y siguió tocándome ahí, dejé de pensar y solo pude mover mi cuerpo para que hiciera más presión con la mano de Severus, él observaba mi reacción con una sonrisa, no podía aguantar tanto placer en mi cuerpo, él pasó la otra mano por mi espalda y me sostuvo firme, sentí un orgasmo fortísimo, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y grité su nombre mientras me venía, él me sostuvo más fuerte para evitar que me cayera, cuando pasaron las sensaciones volteé a ver y tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, empezamos a besarnos furiosamente y lo hice empujado para que se volviera a acostar.

- Profesor- dije poniendo cara de inocencia y terminé de bajar sus pantalones- ¿qué es esto?- dije tomando su miembro y moviendo mi mano alrededor de él.

- Algo que puede darle a su casa puntos de mi parte si lo usa bien Granger- respondió y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Cómo así?- dije y lo metí a mi boca, tuve que hacer bastante esfuerzo porque era bastante gruesa, me ayudé con las manos, vi como jadeaba fuertemente y me volvía a ver sorprendido.

- Osadía Gryffindor- dijo entre jadeos para controlarse- pero puedo enseñarle algo mejor Granger- me alzó y me hizo acostarme en el sillón, deslizó mi falda y la puso en el suelo lejos de la demás ropa, vio mis bragas, blancas, encaje, bastante pequeñas a juego con el brassiere que estaba en el suelo- las quitó con su mano derecha, estaba completamente desnuda en frente de él.

- ¿Qué me iba a enseñar profesor Snape?- dije con demasiadas ganas como para esperar.

- Impaciencia Gryffindor Granger- dijo con una mueca de sarcasmo- ábrete para mí- me pidió.

Abrí mis piernas para él, dio un pequeño lametón en toda la zona y me besó- preciosa- me dijo, agarró su varita y puso un hechizo anticonceptivo en mí, pasó su miembro rozando mi clítoris y mi vagina, gemí de deseo, siguió haciéndolo hasta que todo su miembro estaba mojado con todos mis fluidos, cuando ya no aguanté más lo agarré y lo empujé por el pecho hasta que quedó recostado en el sillón, me puse encima de él y metí todo su miembro de una vez en mi cuerpo, sentí un dolor agudo pero fue reemplazado rápidamente por el placer, me movía rápidamente arriba y abajo, él tocaba mi clítoris fuerte e incrementaba el placer, sentí formarse mi segundo orgasmo de la noche y de mi vida, él me agarró las caderas, se levantó y me alzó, puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y él me hacía subir y bajar como un poseso.

- Mía Hermione- di que eres mía.

- Severus- le pedí más.

- Dilo- me ordenó.

- SOY TUYA- grité de placer y pude ver como sonreía me daba lo que pedí, sentí más placer del que podía aguantar, él supo que me iba a venir.

- Hermione mírame mientras te hago mía- me pidió Severus.

Sentí mi orgasmo de repente, traté de hacer lo que Severus me pidió pero el placer era tanto que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos por lo fuerte del placer que había sentido, apenas pude abrir mis ojos pude ver como Severus compuso una mueca de absoluto placer y se venía dentro mío, sentí algo más caliente en mi interior y él abrió sus ojos, me besó tiernamente, puse mis pies en el suelo ayudada por él, nos acostamos en el sillón, él me abrazó y puse mi cabeza en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, besó mi cabeza y murmuró un suave- te amo- descansamos un par de minutos y empecé a estimularlo nuevamente, empecé a masturbar su miembro y vi como se ponía duro.

- Esa pequeña serpiente la puede morder Granger- me dijo viéndome él.

- De pequeña no tiene nada profesor- dije volviendo a verlo a los ojos, lo vi sonreír, me senté a horcajadas sobre él.

- Granger- dijo alzando una ceja- tengo una extraordinaria vista desde aquí.

- Severus- dijo abriendo la puerta el director, yo me tapé y vi como Severus se sentaba y trataba de taparme- ¿ustedes también?, están igual a Minerva y a Harry- dijo y cerró la puerta, Severus y yo buscamos nuestras prendas y nos vestimos rápidamente, caminé hasta la cocina para prepararnos algo de comer, el director entró y ellos dos se pusieron a hablar, escuché cuando Dumbledore le pedía disculpas por la interrupción, lo escuché salir y yo había terminado de cocinar.

- Eso fue extraño- dije a Severus sabiendo que él estaba en la cocina.

- Bastante- dijo y yo me senté para que él sirviera la comida, nos sentamos a comer y él lavó los platos.

- Caminamos hacia el sillón a terminar unos trabajos que teníamos atrasados (N/A: trabajos de Hogwarts, mal pensadas), me senté en el suelo para extender todos los libros para terminar los deberes de Pociones, Severus agarró una canasta llena de pergaminos que tenía que calificar, empezamos a trabajar.

- Hermione- me llamó Severus, yo lo volví a ver- sé que con todo lo que ha pasado y en especial hoy – dijo recordando lo que acabábamos de hacer- debe de ser ya obvio, pero, ¿serías mi novia?- dijo y yo me abalancé hacia él.

- Sí- dije besándolo, él me respondió con el mismo entusiasmo, empezamos a profundizar el beso- debemos terminar de trabajar- dije entre beso y beso.

- Entonces apártate- me respondió bajándole la intensidad a la batalla de besos que teníamos.

- Sí profesor- dije y vi como el deseo se encendía en los ojos de él.

- Maldita sea Granger, no me diga eso si quiere que me quite- dijo levantándome de el sillón y llevándome hacia la habitación a terminar lo que el director había interrumpido.

Sentí al día siguiente como alguien se movía en mi espalda, me movía para despertarme.

- Severus- dije casi llorando del sueño- déjame dormir.

- Hermione arriba, ya es tarde- dijo él tratando de levantarse.

- Tenemos tiempo- intuí porque abrí mis ojos y vi la posición del Sol- acuéstate cinco minutos más.

- Preciosa- dijo lográndose quitar de mi agarre- ayer por estar precisamente en la cama dejamos trabajo sin hacer que hay que entregar hoy- dijo y me levanté inmediatamente de la cama, ahí me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda y me avergoncé.

- Saldré a hacer el desayuno- me dijo y salió de la habitación, bostecé porque habíamos terminado dormidos hasta como las tres de la mañana, apenas eran las seis en ese momento, me metí al baño, me vestí y salí.

Olí comida desde la cocina y fui hacia ella, apenas entré Severus me dio una taza con café negro, me lo tomé y traté de mantenerme despierta para el desayuno, terminamos de comer y empezamos a hacer el trabajo, al terminar Severus se metió al baño y yo me acosté un momento en el sillón, me quedé dormida un rato, sentí que Severus trataba de despertarme para ir a clases, respondí con muy mal humor, sonrió y salimos a clases, entramos en la primera y Draco fue el que tomó apuntes, Harry y yo estábamos prácticamente dormidos, seguimos de clase en clase y vimos que McGonagall andaba peor que nosotros, esperando a que termináramos de convertir los lápices en ratones se quedó dormida encima del escritorio, salimos de esa clase y caminamos con la profesora adormilada hasta el aula de pociones, apenas Severus salió nos dejó en la puerta y murmuró un suave- Gracias a Merlín ya terminé- y se dirigió a sus dormitorios.

_- ¿A ustedes qué diablos les pasa?_- nos mandó Draco en un papel al ver que Harry confundió un huevo de Dragón con polvo de estorbutos.

_- No dormimos nada_- respondí yo.

_- ¿Haciendo qué?_- nos volvió a ver él.

_- Malfoy, ¿qué te importa?_- le dijo pero respondió- _estaba con mi mujer, déjame tranquilo._

_- ¡Estás loco!-_ escribió el rubio_- Granger, ¿qué te pasó?_

_- Lo mismo Malfoy_- le dije_- dormí tres horas hoy._

_- Yo cuatro_- dijo Harry_- ya no aguanto el sueño._

Seguimos en clases hasta que Harry hizo explotar su caldero, Severus vino donde estábamos nosotros.

-Vaya Potter- dijo furioso- le está quitando el título a Lombotton en la estupidez ¿verdad?

-No señor- respondió el azabache con humildad.

-Pero si tiene rojos los ojos, ¿qué pasó? ¿Los titulares del Profeta no lo dejan dormir tranquilo?- dijo burlándose- y usted señorita Granger- dijo volviéndome a ver- va a hacer explotar ese caldero, compita con Potter por las estupideces- dijo y volví a verlo furiosa.

-Sí señor- dije enojada.

-Pero veamos- dijo hacia toda la clase- ella también tiene ojeras enormes- dijo mofándose- ¿qué estaban pensando ambos juntos?- dijo diciéndolo en un doble sentido.

Ambos lo volvimos a ver completamente furiosos con él, son quitó 50 puntos a Gryffindor, Harry terminó de limpiar y salimos de la clase, estaba Sprout afuera y dijo que McGonagall le había pedido que le llevara a Harry porque ella no podía, entramos Severus y yo a la casa, apenas cerró la puerta empecé a besarlo fuertemente, empecé a desvestirme pero sin quitarme la ropa interior, él tocaba completamente excitado mi cuerpo, empecé a tocarlo hasta que estuvo completamente excitado, metí su miembro a mi boca hasta sentir el líquido pre seminal, supe que no iba a aguantar mucho sin regarse, caminé hacia la habitación quitándome las últimas piezas de ropa que hacían falta, vi como se quedaba viéndome completamente excitado.

- Voy a pensar junto con Harry amor- dije y cerré la puerta de la habitación con un hechizo, escuché como trataba de abrirla y supe que estaba completamente furioso, me acosté en la cama para dormir un rato.

- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER- lo escuché gritar.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

_**¿Qué tal el cap? Lemon decente, la venganza de Hermione a Severus es un poco fuerte pero bien merecida, a mi me hizo reír demasiado, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Espero sus reviews como todos los días, besos para todos.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	17. Chapter 17

CAP 17.

- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER- lo escuché gritar.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

- ¿Sí amor?- contesté con el mayor descaro que pude, solo escuché un bufido que venía desde la puerta, pasaron unos pocos minutos y escuché un portazo de la puerta principal, supe que estaba realmente furioso, le quité el hechizo a la puerta y me acosté a dormir.

Desperté al día siguiente y abrí los ojos, vi que Severus me estaba viendo y le sonreí, se levantó todavía molesto y se metió a bañar, supe que sería bastante difícil contentarlo, salió y caminó a hacer el desayuno y me metí a bañar, cuando terminé de hacerlo caminé hacia la cocina, lo vi sentado comiendo una tostada, me acerqué a él y lo besé, no me respondió el beso, me senté a comer y nos volvimos a ver profundamente, sabía que estaba molesto más no enojado pero conociendo como conocía a Severus Snape sabía que no iba a dar tan fácil el brazo a torcer, salimos de la casa, él a dar lecciones y yo a recibirlas, tenía con él las primeras dos horas del día, vi que Harry estaba más descansado que el día anterior, Draco me dio un pequeño pedazo de pergamino para que tomara hoy los apuntes, puse la máxima atención a las explicaciones de Severus, él en todas las dos horas nos ignoró a los tres olímpicamente, ni cuando lo llamé para que viera mi poción me volteó a ver, al terminar las lecciones con él nos llevó a Astronomía y se fue sin decirnos nada, al terminar las clases fuimos a la pequeña casa y empezamos a trabajar en los deberes y él en revisar pergaminos, estaba cansándome del silencio, me levanté, le quité el pergamino que tenía en la mano, me senté a horcajadas encima de él y lo besé, me respondió el beso y así pasamos varios minutos, besándonos suavemente, al querer profundizar el beso me apartó suavemente de él y me volvió a ver a los ojos, apartó un mechón de pelo de mi cara y volvió a seguir trabajando, ignorando completamente que estaba encima de él, me quité molesta y terminé de hacer los deberes, ese él cocinó la cena pero yo me acosté a dormir sin cenar, sentí como dos horas después de que me había acostado como Severus entraba en la cama, me quedé tal y como estaba, sentí su brazo pasándome alrededor de mi cintura y sentí como me atraía a él, me besó el cuello y me abrazó, quedé dormida en sus brazos.

Así pasaron cinco días más, él no me hablaba y yo tampoco, era domingo en la mañana y estábamos leyendo en la sala, él una revista científica de Pociones y yo unas traducciones de runas antiguas que me había prestado la profesora Vector, sentía una necesidad increíble por él, el verlo sentado un sillón leyendo lo hacía sumamente exquisito (N/A: ya de por sí él es exquisito en cualquier posición) dejé mis traducciones y me acerqué a él, vi como me volvía a ver y alzaba una ceja, le quité su libro de las manos y lo guardé en la estantería donde había estado, vi que levantaba la otra ceja, volví donde estaba él, lo besé profundamente, él me respondió con cierta resistencia, me quité la blusa verde que tenía puesta y vi como él trataba de no volver a ver mis pechos, lo besé con una necesidad enorme de él y murmuré en su oído- te necesito- mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y vi como él respondía a mis caricias, me alzó para llevarme a la cama y hacerme el amor por varias horas.

Después de lo que pareció todo el día, y lo fue, nos separamos.

- Hermione, vas a matarme- me dijo con una sonrisa Severus.

- No veo que protestes por eso- respondí y empecé a lamer todo lo que pude del cuerpo del profesor, habíamos descubierto desde la primera vez esa pequeña fantasía de profesor-alumna, nos volvía locos a los dos.

- Preciosa- dijo apartándome- tenemos que bañarnos y comer algo- dijo y volvió a ve un pequeño reloj que tenía, me sorprendió, teníamos unas seis horas de una maratón de sexo, le di la razón, nos levantamos para bañarnos juntos.

La verdad baño no se le puede llamar a lo que tuvimos, fue otra pequeña sesión de lo que habíamos tenido, salimos de ahí y fuimos a comer algo.

- Severus- dije y empecé a comer de la sopa que había en mi plato.

- ¿Qué pasó?- respondió cuando terminó de tragar lo que tenía en su boca.

- Mañana tengo la cita con Kingsley- lo vi ponerse rojo de los celos pero recomponer su cara en segundos, se podían ver las emociones de Severus si se sabía hacia dónde mirar.

- ¿A qué hora?- siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

- No sé- le dije la verdad- mañana me llegará una carta de él indicándome la hora, supe que primero tiene que hablar con Dumbledore.

- Entonces mañana tengo libre- dijo fingiendo felicidad.

- Sí- empecé a molestarme.

- Entonces iré a ver a Narcisa- empecé a enojarme de verdad.

- No tendré nadie que me cuide para cuando llegue, tendré que pedirle al Ministro que se quede conmigo- dije haciendo la sonrisa más hipócrita y lo escuché gruñir como respuesta.

Terminamos de comer y seguimos nuestro día normal, a la hora de dormir habíamos hecho la rutina de dormir abrazados, sabía que iba a extrañar eso al acabar el peligro y tuviese que volver a la torre de Gryffindor pero prefería no pensar en eso y aprovechar el momento.

Al despertar al día siguiente fuimos a desayunar a Gran Comedor porque el director tenía un mensaje para dar, entré y encontré con la vista a los chicos sentados al lado de Ginny, Luna y Neville, se senté al lado de Harry y empecé a comer, vi como el azabache estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque, le pregunté que le pasaba y me dijo que después me contaba, Albus se puso de pie para dar el mensaje.

- Buenos días chicos- dijo sonriéndonos a todos- debo de darles un mensaje así que les pido su mayor atención, todo el comedor se sumió en un silencio absoluto- aquí están las cartas de las citas de hoy, son escritas a puño y letra de con quien la tendrán hoy. Señoritas- dijo y sonrió pícaramente- hoy tendrán clases hasta la 1, después de esa hora irán a arreglarse y espero estén listas a la hora que el caballero las venga a llevar, deben de estar antes de las 10- todo el lugar empezó a refunfuñar- y no deben salir de Inglaterra, deberán aparecer y desaparecer en el Bosque Prohibido, ahora- dijo volviendo a ver a la mayoría de hombres- solo los que tienen asignada la cita para hoy pueden retirarse a esa hora, los profesores deberán darles la materia vista en clases y aclarar sus dudas-dijo viendo a Severus- ese mismo día o en la lección siguiente, ahora- dijo sonriendo más grande- pueden irse a sus lecciones.

Todos salieron, Ginny besó a Draco y salió a sus clases, caminamos hacia la profesora Sprout para recibir la primera clase, en ella tuvimos que lidiar con Lazos del Diablo, pasamos las dos horas de lección demasiado ocupados para poder hablar, en clase de DCAO estuvimos luchando hasta quedar completamente cansados y sudados, en la última clase que tuve en ese día estuvimos haciendo transformaciones muy rápidas, no tuve oportunidad de hablar con Harry, supe que el resto del día iba a seguir igual de tenso, pero salí del aula y estaba Severus esperándonos, a los chicos porque en horario tendríamos pociones y a mí para llevarme para que me vistiera, McGonagall no nos pudo llevar porque ella también tenía que alistarse para la cita de hoy, entré yo primero al aula para poder entrar desapercibida a la casa, entré a la habitación para buscar la ropa que me pondría al salir del baño y encontré una carta en la cama, era de Kingsley diciéndome que me vería a las tres en la puerta principal del castillo, entré al baño y al agarrar el shampoo vi que tenía una nota con la delgada caligrafía de Severus "Te adoro", sonreí por el gesto y me vestí, vi como en la puerta aparecía Severus y detrás de él estaban Luna y Ginny.

- Estas señoritas dijeron que le podían ayudar señorita Granger- dijo y salió a dar las demás clases.

Abracé a las chicas, nos vestimos y Ginny me maquilló mientras Luna hacía mi cabello, ellas tenían su cita media hora antes que yo, salieron y yo busqué un libro de Historia de Las Guerras Mágicas, me puse a leer, me concentré tanto que cuando sentí la mano de Severus tocándome para acompañarme a la salida.

- Te ves preciosa leona- me dijo y me sonrojé.

- Gracias- le dije y tomé su mano para detenerlo y besarle, le sonreí y caminamos hacia la puerta.

Llegamos y estaba el ministro esperando por mí, respiré profundo y salí con él, dejé a Severus detrás de mí, y caminé junto a Kingsley hacia el bosque prohibido, agarré su mano y nos desaparecimos.

Aparecimos en un pequeño claro de bosque bastante hermoso, estábamos rodeados de árboles de Roble cerca había un pequeño río, era un día soleado, bastante raro en esta parte del país, el ministro puso una sábana en el suelo y me indicó que me sentara al lado de él, en ese momento le di gracias al cielo por haber ganado la batalla con Ginny para que me dejara ponerme pantalones en vez de una falda.

- Hermione, relájate- dijo Kingsley volviéndome a ver con una sonrisa- no te va a pasar nada- traté de hacerle caso a su recomendación.

- Estoy relajada- mentí estrepitosamente- ahora bien- me volteé a verlo- ¿por qué me invitó a salir?

- Tranquila Hermione- sonrió todavía más- eres una Heroína de Guerra con apenas 19 años, todos queríamos invitarte a salir, llegaron miles de invitaciones a tu nombre.

Seguimos hablando, realmente él era una persona muy especial, era dulce y divertido, pasé uno de los mejores días con él, descubrí que me había llevado ahí porque además de que el lugar era hermoso ahí no habría nadie de los medios de prensa, él había pensado en todo, comimos unos sandwich de atún con jugo de calabaza en un termo, me relajé fuera del castillo como no lo había hecho desde que había estado con Severus en Cuba, vimos como anochecía y tuvimos que recoger todo, aparecimos en Hogwarts otra vez, vi como a lo lejos estaba Severus hablando con Dumbledore, abracé a Kingsley para agradecerle el día y él respondió abrasándome fuerte, caminé hacia donde estaba mi novio, volteé a ver al Ministro y nos despedimos, él se fue.

Caminé junto a Snape hasta llegar a la casa, fui por la bolsa de dulces a agarrar uno para comerlo, busqué algo más que ponerme, mi ropa estaba algo sucia de haber estado en algunos momentos en la tierra, encontré una falda bastante corta negra y una blusa manga larga verde oscuro, salí a buscar a Severus y lo encontré sentado en la silla de la mesa lo vi y supe que estaba algo molesto pero no sabía por qué, fui hacia donde él estaba y levanté su cabeza con mis manos, me perdí en esos ojos negros tan profundos, le besé suavemente, él me correspondió.

- ¿Qué te pasa Severus?- dije, pero el director entró en ese momento y pidió hablar con él, yo salí hacia la sala a buscar otro libro que leer, duraron una media hora hablando hasta que el director salió y volteó a verme- Imagínelo saliendo con seis mujeres distintas a usted- lo pensé y sentí celos.

- Sí señor- le respondí.

Vi como Severus se recostó en la pared de la sala donde yo lo podía ver bastante bien, me levanté de donde estaba y me acerqué a él, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, me puse de puntillas y lo besé profundamente, agarró mi cintura y me acercó más a él.

- Hágame suya profesor- le dije y empezó una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

FIN DEL CAP.

samR: Gracias por el review, me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi historia, espero que este cap también te haya gustado, esta pareja es mi favorita, en la opinión de todas el tambien es un héroe, espero tu siguiente review. Besos.

_**Hey gente, ¿qué les pareció? A mí la parte final sigue sin convencerme mucho pero diay…**_

_**Severus se dio cuenta que las escenas de celos le dejan un buen final, ja ja ja, pero esperemos no abuse, ¿habrá aprendido con el castigo de Hermione a no molestarla? La verdad no creo, conociéndolo creo que saludará a su amiga Manuela (la de los cinco dedos) más de una vez…**_

_**Si Severus respondió así de celoso, ¿cómo habrá respondido Harry? Ja ja ja, buena noche también para McGonagall.**_

_**Besos, espero sus reviews.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Cap 18.

- Hágame suya profesor- le dije y empezó una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Desperté al siguiente día bastante cansada y adolorida, toda una noche convenciendo al profesor Snape que no me iba a ir con otro fue bastante larga pero demasiado deliciosa, abrí mis ojos y vi como Severus estaba dormido vi sus mechones de cabello caer delicadamente tenía uno alrededor de su boca al verlo se lo quité y pude observar las facciones perfectas de su cara, tenía su cara relajada, vi sus pómulos definidos y los empecé a acariciar con los dedos vi como tenía las cejas pobladas pero en cierta manera delineadas, seguí acariciándolo hasta llegar a su nariz, sabía que él la odiaba pero a mí me fascinaba eso de él era algo que le añadía más personalidad a su cara además de que era intimidatoria cada vez que nos gritaba en clase, sonreí al tenerlo para mí en ese momento pero sabía que tenía que empezar mi día, volteé a ver un pequeño reloj y vi que era algo tarde, me levanté apresuradamente y recogí ropa del neceser para meterme al baño en ese momento sentí una mano abrazándome y con otra darme una poción para el dolor, la tomé y sentí un alivio inmediato, entré al baño y me vestí para ir a clases, salí a desayunar y vi que la cara de Severus reflejaba más cansancio que la mía aunque sabía que no lo iba a demostrar, me tendió una taza de café y la tomé con gusto, terminamos el desayuno y salimos hacia el día de clases.

Ese día la rutina era la misma de siempre, a la 1 salíamos las mujeres y quien hubiese pedido la cita, entre clase y clase descubrí que Harry estaba completamente tenso porque hoy Minerva tenía cita con un mago que ni siquiera sabía quién era pero por el contrario noté que Draco no estaba celoso (N/A: no ha descubierto los beneficios de esos celos), él tenía plena confianza en Ginny, él sabía que la pelirroja no iba a hacer nada que no le gustaría que le hicieran y que también era bastante discreta solo estaba esperando que fuera su cita con ella para proponerle matrimonio antes de que el ministerio les obligara a hacerlo, había pedido a su madre que le enviara una pequeña joya que le había dado su abuela para pedirle matrimonio a la mujer de sus sueños, no había pasado por sus padres porque su matrimonio a obvias luces no había sido por amor.

Salieron de clases y fueron a arreglarse para la cita de hoy, esa era con Sirius Black, sabía que iba a ser de aventura así que opté por jeans y una blusa negra un poco sport y unas tenis negras, recogí mi cabello por una coleta alta y vi que Sirius había dicho que llegaba hacia las cuatro, todavía tenía dos horas para descansar, busqué un libro en la estantería de Severus el que vi primero era de psicología muggle, me sorprendí al saber que él tenía ese tipo de libros en su estantería, me senté a leer y me perdí completamente en la lectura.

Severus entró por la puerta y corrió donde yo estaba, él me había encontrado bañada en lágrimas y halando fuertemente mi cabello.

- ¿Hermione qué te pasa?- dijo y hundí mi cara entre mis piernas y sollozaba más fuerte.

- Nada- respondí después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio- déjeme sola.

- No- me dijo enérgicamente- ¿qué pasó por Merlín?- trató de abrazarme pero me deshice de sus brazos rápidamente y me levanté.

- Nada- le grité.

Entré al baño, me senté en el suelo para poder estar sola, seguí llorando fuertemente hasta que sentí que me empezaba a marear, escuchaba como Severus golpeaba la puerta y me hablaba pero en realidad no escuché nada, traté de tranquilizarme y en unos cinco minutos logré hacerlo, me levanté de donde estaba y me fijé en el pequeño espejo que había, mi cara estaba hecha un desastre, con magia logré hacer desaparecer los ojos, la nariz y las mejillas rojas hasta ponerlas a su color natural, mi pelo había recibido el peor castigo, mi alta coleta había desaparecido y tenía el pelo completamente desacomodado, agarré un cepillo que había encima de un pequeño botiquín con ciertas pociones y empecé a hacerme el mismo peinado que tenía antes.

- Por Merlín Hermione- escuché la voz de Severus y recordé que él estaba afuera- me tienes asustado, ábreme- sentí demasiada vergüenza de que él hubiese visto todo lo que vio.

Salí del baño, recordé que tenía una cita con Sirius y que lo había hecho esperar mínimo diez minutos tenía que llegar ya con él, emprendí una verdadera huida de él hasta llegar a las escaleras principales, en el trayecto escuché varias veces hablar a Severus y tratar de detenerme pero no podía hacerlo sin levantar sospechas del estudiantado, vi a Sirius y supe que en frente de él no iba a intentar nada, agarré a Sirius del brazo y caminamos al bosque prohibido para desaparecer.

La cita con él fue extraordinaria, me llevó por los paisajes más bellos de Inglaterra, hicimos saltos en varios riscos, paseamos en Fénix y en hipogrifos, alimentamos a una pequeña cría de dragón que encontramos en una migración anual de dragones de montañas; fue una cita rodeada de adrenalina donde Sirius dejó claro que esa sería mi vida si lo elegía, volvimos alrededor de las 9:30 al castillo al mismo tiempo que llegaba McGonagall con su cita, vi a lo lejos como estaba Harry con el director y con Severus, nosotros avanzamos hacia ellos y me despedí de Sirius con una sonrisa que él me respondió, la profesora Minerva se despidió de su cita con un beso en la mejilla y con un pequeño- te veré después Darren- el cual provocó una mirada de odio hacia el muchacho que no fue muy bien recibida por él.

- Señorita Granger- me llamó suavemente el director- eso tiene dos palabras, usted las sabe y él debería saberlas- dijo y se marchó, quedé pensando en lo que él me había dicho.

Severus me hizo una seña para que entráramos, caminamos hasta su despacho despacio en el camino agarré su mano en un trayecto donde sabía que no iba a haber ningún estudiante ni profesor, sentí un apretón suave en mi mano y llegamos hasta la pequeña casa, entré y me metí directo al baño a bañarme y poderme quitar todo el sudor del cuerpo y al salir busqué un juego de camiseta y short para dormir rojo oscuro, escuché la voz de Severus en la sala llamarme y salí hasta donde estaba él, me ofreció sentarme en un sillón lo cual hice.

- ¿Cómo le fue hoy señorita?- sentí un vacío en el pecho al saber que él estaba poniendo un muro entre los dos.

- Bien profesor- dije volviéndolo a ver a los ojos- fue emocionante.

- Está bien- respondió con la mayor sequedad posible.

- ¿Le pasa algo?- estaba preocupada por el cambio de actitud.

- La pregunta es más bien si le pasó algo a usted- dijo y buscó un libro en la estantería- ¿usted estaba leyendo esto?- me preguntó señalando el libro y sentí como los ojos se me humedecían.

- Sí señor- respondí tratando de deshacer un nudo que tenía en la garganta.

- ¿Y de qué trata?

- Usted debería saberlo profesor- dije recordando todo lo que había sentido al leerlo y sentí como las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir otra vez.

- Si lo sé Hermione- dijo y bajó el tono de voz a uno más suave- revisé el libro y encontré páginas que están mojadas y algunas están forzadas pero es en un capítulo en especial, Hermione, ¿de qué trata el libro?- preguntó tranquilizándose completamente.

- De violaciones- dije con la voz quebrada por el esfuerzo de retener las lágrimas.

- Correcto, es según la visión de una psicóloga muggle- dijo dándome la información de la escritora- pero ¿por qué están forzadas las hojas de las violaciones en la pareja Hermione?

- Buscaré una librería y le compraré el mismo libro- dije y sentí una lágrima caer que limpié con la mano rápidamente.

- Maldita sea Hermione, no es el libro lo que me interesa- dijo y volvió a ver con una intensidad enorme- ¿qué te pasó?

- Nada- dije y me solté otra vez a llorar, ¿cómo podía explicarle que estaba completamente estresada con la cita con Ron y con las de sus hermanos? Necesitaba decirle que el dolor que había sentido después de leer esas páginas había sido el de recordar todo lo que Ron me había hecho, leí que el tiempo y la profundidad de la relación determinaban la profundidad de la herida de la violación- no pu pu u edo Sev se Severus- dije entre sollozo y sollozo, me acerqué gateando por el sillón hasta donde estaba él, lo abracé y me refugié en sus brazos, él me abrazó fuerte y nos quedamos sin decir nada, ¿cómo podía explicarle que lo que me había dicho el director era que tenía un estrés post-traumático, que sentía más dolor porque podía sentirlo todo sin ninguna anestesia? Seguí llorando hasta que sentí que me adormilaba en los brazos de él, vi su camisa blanca y vi que estaba bañada en mis lágrimas pero supe que a él no le importaba, también supe que él sabía que me estaba pasando, un poco después quedé profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

Desperté al día siguiente sintiéndome peor que cualquier otro día, sabía que ese día tenía cita con Neville, fuimos a clases normalmente y me preparé con un vestido azul claro corto, unos zapatos de tacón pequeño blancos también arreglé mi cabello en una cinta azul y salimos, él me llevó a Hogsmeade a almorzar a las 3 de la tarde y a la media hora había quedado muy en claro que no pegábamos ni con cola pero él me hizo reír, fue la cita más tranquila que había tenido en esos tres días, llegué al castillo y fuimos directo al despacho de Severus, él ese día me había preparado una sopa para poder estabilizar mi cuerpo después de todas las emociones vividas hasta ese momento, al probar la sopa supe que era de cebolla, empecé a comer hasta que sentí que no podía comer más y sentí las enormes ganas de vomitar, fui hasta el baño y al terminar de hacerlo me senté en el suelo, pensé en que habían dos opciones de esa reacción, la primera era un embarazo y la segunda era el estrés de dos citas con dos Weasley en los días siguientes, agarré mi varita y empecé por la primera opción, revisé mi cuerpo buscando alguna enfermedad pero no encontré ninguna, con un terrible temor la dirigí hasta mi vientre y vi con alivio como esta descartaba la primera opción, inmediatamente supe que era el estrés que tenía en esas citas, no podía hablarlo con nadie porque Harry y Draco tenían que planificar sus respectivas citas y Severus estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, estaba sola en la pequeña casa, me levanté del suelo y fui a comer algo para estabilizar el estómago y limpiar todo lo demás, escuché como llegaba alguien y me tensé al sentir a esa persona detrás de mí.

- Hola sangre sucia- escuché la voz de Ronald y traté de zafarme de su agarre.

- Ronald Weasley- respondí y aproveché para correr hasta la sala, donde vi que la salida estaba intacta.

- Se olvidaron de una entrada- dijo y señaló la chimenea, era cierto, esa entrada era la más sencilla.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- dije tratando de ganar tiempo para idear un plan pero mi mente se estaba quedando en blanco, maldije mentalmente no haber pensado en eso y haber dejado mi varita en el baño.

- Simple- dijo como que si fuera algo obvio- los vi en la entrada y vi como se volvían a ver, ahora- dijo acercándose- voy a cumplir lo que te dije en esa carta, pienso hacerte mía y después matarte- me empujó hacia una pared, empecé a pegarle pero supe que eso no iba a funcionar, necesitaba hacerlo caer para poder escapar, trató de rasgar mi ropa pero se veía que quería placer, traté de no dejarle tocar mi cuerpo pero era más alto que yo y más fuerte, me rasguñó la piel bajo la ropa, sentí bajar sangre de la mayoría de las heridas de mi piel, trató de subir la falda de mi vestido pero pude escapar a tiempo, apuntó su varita hacia mí y me lanzó un crucio, grité con todas mis fuerzas por el dolor y él se acercó a mí, me agarró del cabello y me hizo arrodillarme, golpeé su miembro lo más fuerte que pude, agarré su varita y la pateé lo más lejos que pude, él cayó al suelo pero fue por su varita, yo me dirigí a la chimenea y agarré un puño de polvos flu que había en una caja negra al lado de esta.

- Despacho de Albus- empecé a decir.

- Avada- escuché a Ron gritar.

- Dumbledore- terminé de decir, un segundo después de haber salido de ahí cayó el hechizo en la chimenea.

Caí en la chimenea de Dumbledore, Severus y el director voltearon a verme y Snape se levantó.

- ¿Qué pasó?- dijo mientras agarraba la varita de él que guardaba en el bolsillo izquierdo.

- Déjala Severus- dijo el director y un segundo después llegó por la chimenea Ron; él podía ser más alto y más fuerte que yo, pero yo era más ágil y más hábil que él, fácilmente con la varita de Severus estuvo petrificado en el suelo del despacho del director- tengo un asunto pendiente en el Wizengamot, Severus ayúdala- dijo y se desapareció del castillo.

Severus me preguntó que pasó y le conté, estaba furioso con la situación pero más con él mismo por no haber estado ahí para cuidarme, traté de hacerle entender que no era su culpa pero no hubo manera de que se moviera de su postura, al llegar el director revisaron toda la pequeña casa y buscaron todos los puntos débiles, quitaron la chimenea de la red flu e hicieron un hechizo que hiciera que cualquiera que entrara se desorientara de lo que se planteaba hacer, el director se fue y nos dejó solos, Severus terminó de curar todas mis heridas y después de eso nos acostamos en la cama, yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho y él me abrazó con una mano y con la otra acarició mi cabello, cerramos los ojos pero ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

_**Ya sé, no tengo perdón, no actualizo en dos días y escribo algo triste de pies a cabeza, al menos lo de no escribir puedo explicarlo, mi padrastro se puso a jugar de electricista el jueves en la tarde con otro muchacho y nos dañaron los teléfonos de la casa y quitaron el internet, o sea, no tuve manera de actualizar.**_

_**Pero lo peor de estos días sin internet, además de no verlas (os), es que vi televisión, yo sabía que hoy el Barcelona iba a ganar pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que el Real Madrid no hiciera el ridículo en el Santiago Bernabeu pero no se pudo, empecé a escribir este cap con ese enojo así que me disculpo enormemente.**_

_**Espero como siempre sus reviews, un beso enorme.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Cap 19.

Severus terminó de curar todas mis heridas y después de eso nos acostamos en la cama, yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho y él me abrazó con una mano y con la otra acarició mi cabello, cerramos los ojos pero ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Nos levantamos como zombies al día siguiente, dábamos gracias a Merlín que era viernes porque la noche anterior no pudimos dormir casi nada, yo tal vez descansé un par de horas y supe que Severus máximo había dormido media hora, hicimos nuestra pequeña rutina de baño y desayuno, habíamos tomado la decisión de cocinar cada uno a día por medio y ese día me tocaba a mí, traté de hacer un desayuno rápido que incluyera café negro para poder mantenernos despiertos.

Empezamos nuestro día lectivo y al entrar a las aulas vi como los profesores se quedaban mirando con lástima y con compasión, trataba de devolverles una mirada seria para indicarles que estaba bien pero no lograba deshacer eso en ellos, supe por boca de Sprout que todo había sido obra del director que les había comentado todo lo que había pasado la última noche en el despacho de él pero lo había hecho para pedir más seguridad para nosotros tres en clases.

_- ¿Qué les pasa a los profesores Hermione?_- me escribió en la última clase del día, Historia de la Magia viendo como el profesor Binns no paraba de volvernos a ver.

_- Nada-_ escribí y traté de poner atención a la clase para hacer que Harry dejara de preguntar.

_- Sabes algo de esto_- me acusó Draco- _dínoslo._

_-Harry-_ obvié él tema- _¿tienes hoy la cita con McGonagall? _

_-Sí_- escribió rápidamente_- no puedo esperar a verla-_ nos sonrió.

_-Demasiado rosa Potter_- dijo con sarcasmo el rubio, pero Harry nos enseñó una pequeña cajita negra que traía en su bolsillo, dimos un respingo al saber para qué era la caja y nos alegramos de estar en la última fila y que nadie se diera cuenta.

_-Eso si es rosa Malfoy_- respondió con una sonrisa Harry.

_-¿Dónde la vas a llevar?-_ pregunté demasiado feliz por él.

_-A la playa de Charlestown, no debe haber ningún periodista ni reportero y podré tener algún tipo de intimidad con ella._

_-Potter-_ escribió asqueado Draco- _son demasiados detalles, no puedo creer que te estés mandando a McGonagall-_ vi como Harry sacaba su varita y lo apuntaba directamente-_ está bien, me disculpo_- escribió el rubio y el azabache bajó la amenaza- _pero es raro._

_-No lo es_- Harry estaba molesto- pero lo haré esta noche.

Salimos de clases, Dumbledore estaba en la puerta esperando por nosotros, nos sorprendió pero lo seguimos hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta que estaba cerca del despacho de él, entramos y vimos a todos los profesores reunidos y el director nos invitó a ponernos al frente de todos, lo hicimos y esperamos a que hablaran.

-Señores, señorita- nos saludó el director- ¿saben por qué están aquí?

-No señor- respondió con aburrimiento Draco- no sabemos.

-Están aquí porque debemos hablar de lo que pasó ayer- se sentó en una silla al lado de Severus y Minerva- hay nuevas reglas que poner.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?- me preguntó Harry en un murmullo y vi que Draco fingía que habían cosas más interesantes que lo que el director estaba diciendo.

-Potter, ponga atención- lo regañó Minerva.

-Sí señora- la volvía a ver el azabache con enojo en los ojos.

-Volviendo a las reglas- dijo el director para atraer la atención-necesitamos reforzarlas, no estarán solos ni en las casas en el castillo de Hogwarts, estarán siempre a la vista de algún adulto, deben de obedecer cada orden que les den y en las citas de esta semana deben de estar acompañados por su respectivo profesor- dijo y volteó a ver a los profesores- no debemos permitir que las debilidades nos dejen resultados como los de ayer.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?- preguntó en voz alta Draco poniendo un poco de atención en la conversación.

-¿No les ha contado?- me preguntó directamente Dumbledore volviéndome a ver.

-No señor- respondí sinceramente.

-Lo que pasó ayer es que- empezó a recordar el director y sentí como el horror recorría mi cuerpo.

-No- dije un poco gritado, sentí la mirada de todos en mí pero sentí la mano de Draco en la mía animándome a seguir- usted no debió contar absolutamente nada- volví a ver al director directamente- esta es mi intimidad y no debe estar en boca de todos los que quiera, esto es algo que decido que hacer con ello.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?- me preguntó la profesora Sprout.

-Estoy perfectamente pero lo que no soporto es la mirada de compasión y de lástima como que supieran que siento- me desahogué de todo lo que tenía dentro- ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de opinar, no voy a aceptar esas reglas- dije aunque enojada pero en un tono bastante neutral.

-Debe hacerlo- dijo la profesora Hooch.

-No señora- dijo Harry y sentí un brazo de él en mi cintura- no debemos hacerlo, ya estamos con demasiadas limitaciones para aceptar otras más.

-Es para su seguridad- replicó la profesora Vector en el fondo del salón.

-¿Desde cuándo les importa la seguridad de ellos dos?- dijo Draco enojado- a ellos dos ustedes los dejaron al frente de salvar la comunidad mágica, ellos solos lucharon contra el mismísimo Voldemort y con sus mortífagos, cosa que solo algunos se atrevieron pero solo al momento de la guerra final- dijo y repasó con su vista a todos los profesores en el salón, los cuales estaban bastante sorprendidos por el atrevimiento, a excepción de Severus y Minerva que sonreían débilmente en una señal de apoyo- están limitándole la libertad al cerebro del famoso "trío dorado"- el sarcasmo Slytherin no faltó- y a quien se enfrentó a Voldemort directamente, algo que ninguno de ustedes se atrevió a hacer- terminó y el salón quedó en absoluto silencio.

-Son estudiantes de este castillo- dijo la profesora Sinistra rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí señora- le di la razón- pero en ambos mundos, el mágico y el muggle, somos mayores de edad, podemos elegir. Ahora- dije y volví a ver al director- tengo que irme a cambiar para la cita de hoy- dije y salí del lugar, caminé hasta las escaleras que nos llevaban a las mazmorras y sentí como Severus corría hacia mí, me agarraba fuertemente la mano y caminamos hasta la pequeña casa.

Me puse un vestido blanco para la cita de ese día, la tenía con Percy Weasley y él me había indicado que saldríamos a las cinco, esperé hasta esa hora y salí, él me llevó a cenar cerca del Big Ben en un restaurante bastante concurrido pero bastante bonito, él me dejó en claro que mi vida junto a él serían apariencias de la alta sociedad del ministerio mágico, cenas en lugares caros y una buena posición que él se había formado alrededor de los años, llegamos cerca de las 8 de la noche, fue la cita más corta y más aburrida que tuve, no hubo más temas de conversación que los relacionados al ministerio, estaba tan cansada al llegar que casi corrí hasta la cama, puse la cabeza en la almohada y me dormí inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente me desperté en brazos de Severus, él con una mano acariciaba mi espalda y con otra sostenía el profeta, vi que estaba bastante divertido en lo que estaba leyendo el periódico.

-¿Algo interesante hoy?- pregunté mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

-Míralo- me tendió El Profeta- ¿crees que Potter tenga uno esta mañana?

**Harry Potter ya ha elegido a su esposa.**

**Como toda la comunidad mágica se ha enterado, esta semana se deben de tener las citas correspondientes con los pretendientes que hayan pedido tener una noche con alguna bruja, pero algunas son más afortunadas que otras tal como es el caso de Minerva McGonagall, sí queridos lectores, la profesora de encantamientos del prestigioso colegio Hogwarts que anoche su querida servidora Rita Skeeter vio salir junto al Héroe de Guerra Harry Potter hacia la cita correspondiente, aquí en esta fotografía se puede observar cómo van de la mano pero en especial como ella no tiene nada en sus dedo, en esta otra fotografía se puede observar como ella porta un precioso anillo de diamante puro muy bello, ¿será que el elegido tiene dueña? ¿O simplemente la llevaba a ver a su verdadera cita?**

-Vieja entrometida- dije al terminar de leer el reportaje.

FIN DEL CAP.

**Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, en especial el reportaje de Rita, vamos a ver que hace esa bella pareja para lidiar con todo eso, pero esperemos que pueda hacerlo de la mejor manera.**

**Un beso, como siempre espero sus reviews.**

**Mnica Snape.**


	20. Chapter 20

Cap 20.

- Vieja entrometida- dije al terminar de leer el reportaje.

**Mary: Me alegra mucho que amaras mi fic, me alegró mucho el día leer eso, espero que este cap te guste, besos.**

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Escuché como Severus se metía al baño, sabía que ese día para Harry y la profesora serían más que horribles, la prensa mágica se entrometería además de tener a media comunidad mágica de mujeres odiando a McGonagall por quitar a Harry de la lista de posible solteros, él desde el final de la Guerra de Hogwarts encabezaba la lista de los 10 solteros más codiciados de la revista Corazón de Bruja, Draco era el número cinco y Severus el sexto así que Ginny y yo sabíamos que seríamos tan odiadas como la profesora pero eso de momento no era nada que nos preocupara.

Entré al baño y al salir me puse una falda corta azul de mezclilla y una blusa azul oscuro manga tres cuartos, salimos a desayunar y vi que había una carta del Ministro que había sido traída por lechuza, le di un fruto seco y ella voló hasta la lechucería.

**Estimada Hermione:**

**Hola, sí ya sé que empezar una carta así no es la mejor manera pero esta la estoy escribiendo directamente yo, ¿para qué te escribo? Es sencillo.**

**Sé que dentro de tres días tienes cita con el señor Ronald Weasley, esta será celebrada en las cárceles del Wizengamot, él no puede ser enviado a Azkaban hasta que se realice un juicio pero si puede estar en prisión preventiva hasta que ese momento suceda, personalmente le recomendaría que viniese acompañada de alguien de su entera confianza para venir aquí, esta será celebrada a las 6 de la tarde y debe quedarse al menos media hora en ella después de eso debe retirarse.**

**Hermione, como amigo que me considero tuyo, espero de verdad que tengas suerte en la elección de pareja, supe del reportaje de Rita Skeeter así que te pido que para tu cita con Snape y con ambos Weasley puedas ser discreta al salir y al entrar del castillo, así evitamos otra intromisión de esa vieja bruja en todo esto.**

**Te deseo suerte en las siguientes tres citas.**

**Te quiere,**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

Sonreí inconscientemente al saber que Kingsley se preocupaba de mi cita, se preocupaba por mí, vi como Severus volteaba a verme y le entregué la carta del Ministro, la leyó y me dijo suavemente- iré contigo- se levantó y me besó suavemente, saboreé sus labios y mordí uno de ellos, sentí una punzada de deseo, se separó de mí despacio y seguimos desayunando.

Terminamos de comer entre muchas miradas de deseo que nos lanzábamos los dos, me levanté de mi silla y caminé hasta la de él, me miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada, me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas y lo besé profundamente, él empezó a tocarme suavemente después de haber soltado varios botones de mi blusa, subió su mano hasta empezar a tocarme suavemente mis senos por encima de mi brassiere, gemí suavemente dejando de besar a Severus, él sonrió abiertamente y puso sus manos en mis piernas, me tensé al recordar que Ronald también había tocado mi cuerpo así como él lo había hecho supe que todavía las heridas de lo que el pelirrojo había tratado de hacerme estaban frescas.

- ¿Te pasa algo preciosa?- me preguntó Severus quitando sus manos de donde las había puesto y pasándolas detrás de mi cintura.

- Nada- mentí.

- Mientes fatal Hermione- sonrió apesadumbrado y empezó a abotonarme la camisa- tengo que hablar con Dumbledore, vamos.

Salimos de la pequeña casa hasta el despacho del director, le daba gracias a Merlín porque Severus no hubiera preguntado de más pero estaba preocupada por haberme tensado tanto por un simple toque, recordé que me sentí otra vez como cuando estaba con Ron, me asusté y quise salir.

- No piense tanto señorita Granger, las pocas neuronas de su sabelotodo cerebro se van a fundir- dijo mientras pasábamos cerca de unos Slytherin.

- Cierto que Pi pi en el Pote está saliendo con el águila de Gryffindor- gritó uno de los Slytherin de quinto año al que ignoré completamente.

Llegamos al despacho del director y vimos a Harry a punto de explotar con la profesora McGonagall al lado de él bastante divertida, lo abracé por la espalda y él volteó a verme, ambos profesores entraron a un cuarto más privado del director para hablar y Harry y yo nos quedamos en el despacho con todos los cuadros de los antiguos directores volviéndonos a ver.

- Mira esto- me dijo Harry dándome un rollo de cartas que tenía en su mano.

Leí las primeras y empecé a reír por ellas.

**Eres un estúpido Harry Potter, ¿cómo vas a elegir a esa idiota de McGonagall en vez de mí?-** la carta tenía una foto de la bruja que la mandó desnuda, haciéndole una clara señal a Harry de deseo-** podrías tenerme cuando quisieras si me hubieses elegido a mí, pero no imbécil, ahora NO.**

Había otra dirigida a la profesora McGonagall donde la insultaban de principio a fin por haber elegido al elegido para ella, sabía que Harry no iba a dejar que insultaran pero contra eso no podía hacer nada, había varias cartas que retaban a duelo a la profesora pero eran cartas anónimas, hubo una que me sorprendió, animaba a Harry y a la profesora, al ver el remitente sonreí, era del Ministro.

- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?- le pregunté al azabache.

- Recibimos todas estas cartas hoy en la mañana- respondió.

- Pero no deberías darle más importancia de la que tiene- le aconsejé- quémalas.

- A mí esto no me importa Hermione- volteó a verme- toda la vida han hablado de mí como para darle importancia pero al recibirlas Minerva trató de terminar conmigo.

- ¿Cómo así?- me extrañé mucho.

- ¿Crees que Dumbledore se moleste si le tomo prestado un momento el pensadero?- negué con mi cabeza- tengo que mostrártelo.

Nos dirigimos al pensadero que tenía el director y Harry extrajo un hilo de pensamiento de su cabeza, lo depositó en él, respiré profundo y entré.

Caí en la salita de la profesora McGonagall, vi como estaba Harry leyendo las cartas que habían llegado, alimentó varias lechuzas con frutos secos y salieron, por cada una que salía otra entraba, vi como Harry veía el remitente y las tiraba al fuego, vi como la profesora llamaba a Harry desde el cuarto y caminamos hasta donde estaba ella, al entrar a la habitación vimos a la profesora acostada en la cama, recién se había despertado, me di cuenta que sin el cabello amarrado se veía muy bonita, más joven de la edad que tenía, vi la sonrisa de ambos y Harry se acercó a besarla hasta que una lechuza interrumpió el momento, la profesora la leyó y quedó sorprendida de lo que decía, agarró rápidamente el ejemplar del Profeta que estaba encima de una mesita de noche y Harry trató de quitárselo pero ella logró leerlo, vi como se enfurecía pero también estaba triste.

- Ve Potter- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y vi como mi amigo trataba de tocarla para limpiárselas pero ella no lo dejaba- ve lo que pasa por no hacerme caso.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Minerva?- dijo sorprendido el azabache.

- No debiste pedirme nada anoche- vi como Harry estaba incrédulo- debiste haberte guardado este anillo en el bolsillo- ella soltó una lágrima que logró secarla a tiempo con la mano.

- No puedo creer lo que dices- dijo el azabache y caminó hasta la puerta pero se detuvo en ella- si quieres irte con otro tienes todo el campo libre Minerva- dijo y salió por la puerta.

Lo seguí hasta un pequeño jardín que tenía la profesora en la casa se sentó en una banca que había ahí, vi como Harry poco a poco se enfurecía más con ella, llegaban cada vez más lechuzas que Harry ignoraba, escuché un ruido que supuse debía ser la profesora, vi como Harry estaba algo rojo de la furia y lo vi levantarse, le seguí hasta llegar a una pequeña cocina, era más pequeña que la de Severus pero era cómoda, la profesora estaba vestida con una bata corta de baño era azul y dejaba ver las piernas de la profesora.

- ¿Por qué aceptó ese anillo si no quería casarse conmigo profesora?- dijo Harry lanzando veneno con las palabras, la profesora se volteó sorprendida de lo que escuchó pero no pudo articular palabra- Le conté todo lo que significaba para mí esto y aún así lo aceptó, dígame por qué.

- Se lo dije varias veces anoche, usted puede tener a cualquier otra mujer como esta- le enseñó la foto de la carta que Harry me había enseñado- alguna así debería estar con usted Potter- se volteó a seguir con su desayuno- no pierda su tiempo conmigo- eso terminó de encender a Harry.

- ¿QUÉ NO PIERDA MI TIEMPO CON USTED?- gritó enfurecido, trató de controlarse apretando sus manos en puños- ¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS PIENSA?

- Cálmese Potter- le pidió ella sorprendida por él.

- Que me calme, ¡qué fácil!- dijo con sarcasmo- ¡qué montón de estupideces está diciendo!

- Respéteme Potter- dijo ella y empezaron sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas, vi como Harry se empezó a sentir culpable de hacerla llorar.

- Yo te respeto- dijo con un tono más calmado- pero no estás haciendo lo mismo.

- Sí lo hago- replicó.

- No- contestó.

- Sí, pero estas mujeres- dijo y enseñó el rollo de cartas que habían llegado- están esperando por usted- vi como a Harry le saltaban chispas por los ojos.

- ¿Te arrepientes de anoche Minerva?- ella separó la vista de él- De todo lo que pasó en el restaurante, de que te pidiera ser mi esposa, de todo lo que pasó en la playa, porque yo no lo hago- el azabache caminó hasta ella y le agarró suavemente la cara- ¿te arrepientes?- repitió, al ver que no le respondía agarró una de las cartas del montón y la leyó- le iré a hacer el sueño realidad a Amalie Burke, hoy tendrá a Harry Potter en su cama, un héroe de guerra para poder hacer con él todo lo que quiera- se separó de ella y salió hacia la puerta, vi como ella lo seguía y empezó a llorar quedamente- deje el anillo en la caja que está en mi baúl, tal vez si es buena en la cama le proponga matrimonio.

- Serías capaz de acostarte con otra- le preguntó controlando las lágrimas.

- Te arrepientes de todo lo que hemos pasado mujer- le contestó él- desde el momento en el que dije te amo, el haberte hecho el amor, el haberte pedido matrimonio.

- No me arrepiento- dijo ella volviéndolo a ver a los ojos, él se acercó a ella y la besó con furia, le quitó la bata y ella quedó en un juego de ropa interior azul, el color favorito de Harry.

- Esto es lo que me gusta- dijo él tocándola- ¿por qué diablos no me dejas ser feliz contigo Minerva?- preguntó todavía muy enojado, iba a costar mucho que cambiara de estado de ánimo.

- Es que no creo que sea esto lo que quieras- dijo señalándose y señalando todo a su alrededor, Harry se separó y se sentó en un sillón, agarró su cabeza entre sus manos en el mayor intento de controlarse que había hecho.

- Ya no sé- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio- no sé cómo hacerte entender que quiero esto, que verte así como estás- la señaló, seguía medio desnuda en la sala, al verla me di cuenta que tenía un cuerpo bien formado que escondía en varios metros de ropa- me enciende de una manera que esa mujer desnuda no lograría nunca hacer. Pero si eres tú la que no quiere esto dímelo de una vez maldita sea- se enojó de nuevo- deja de estar poniendo todo eso- señaló la carta- de excusa.

- ¿Excusa?- esta vez ella se enfadó- ¿crees que esto es una excusa?, pues no Harry Potter, trato de hacer algo bueno por ti y dejarte libre.

- Tratas de hacer algo bueno por mí- repitió él, se levantó rápidamente y la tomó por la cintura, la habilidad que le había dejado jugar quidditch le sirvió de mucho, ella asintió sin dejarse intimidar- entonces déjame amarte- la besó y esta vez ella le dejó hacerlo, vi antes de pasar a otro recuerdo como él empezaba a quitarle las bragas.

Caí a otro recuerdo de Harry, este era en el sillón en el que estábamos antes, Harry estaba completamente vestido mientras la profesora tenía encima pero sin amarrar la bata de baño.

- ¿Todavía estás enojado?- preguntó dulcemente ella.

- Sí- respondió cortante, vi como a ella le dolía eso- estoy muy enojado.

- ¿Seguro?- quitó varios botones y le besó el pecho.

- Minerva- cambió el tono de voz- esto no es algo que puedas solucionar con otra tanda de sexo- ella dejó de hacer lo que hacía para volverlo a ver.

- ¿No te gusta?- preguntó preocupada.

- No me gusta- ella volteó la cara pero él la atajó y la besó- me fascina gatita- sonrió- pero no estoy hablando de ello si no de que no crees en mí.

- Sí lo hago.

- No, me pediste que me fuera con otra- todavía no estaba calmado y eso solo lo encendió- te amo por Merlín, eso lo logra calarte en esa mentecita de genio.

- Yo también te amo- el azabache la volvió a besar.

- Te creo- le dijo- pero créeme a mí, esta mujer que está encima de mí- la señaló- es capaz de volverme completamente loco de deseo, de amor, de celos, por Dios y Merlín, he celado a cada estúpido que se te acerca, estoy loco por saber que pasas una noche con alguien que trata de conquistarte y no puedo hacer nada para quitarlo, te amo- ella empezó a llorar de alegría- deja de llorar mi gatita hermosa- sonrió- odio que llores por mi culpa.

- No lloro por algo malo tonto- le dijo- te necesito dentro de mí Potter- el azabache sonrió y empezó a hacer lo que le había pedido ella.

Subí hasta llegar otra vez al despacho del director, Harry se había calmado pero seguí viéndolo tenso, lo abracé y en ese momento salieron los profesores junto con Dumbledore del cuarto en el que estaban, vi que Severus quería matar a Harry por estarme abrazando, le sonreí y salimos los cuatro del despacho.

Caminamos hasta llegar al Gran Comedor para almorzar, al entrar todos se quedaron viendo hacia Harry y la profesora.

- Ahí viene el águila asaltacunas de Gryffindor- dijo un alumno de sexto año de Slytherin.

- Señor Turner- dijo Severus hacia su alumno- cincuenta puntos menos de Slytherin por el irrespeto a un maestro- todo el lugar quedó en completo silencio.

- El héroe de guerra Pi pi en el Pote que cree que puede enamorar a todas- dijo envenenada una Gryffindor de séptimo año- se la cogerá y después la dejará botada- Harry se enfureció, en la puerta del Gran Comedor besó a la profesora, todos se quedaron mudos viéndolos.

- Te amo- le dijo Harry a ella, la profesora estaba completamente avergonzada.

- También te amo- le contestó en un susurro.

- Vamos a almorzar Harry- dije rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había producido, le agarré la mano y nos fuimos a la mesa.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

_**Y qué tal me quedó hoy? Espero que les haya gustado, Harry súper romántico y defendiéndola frente a todos en el Gran Comedor, me fascinó este cap.**_

_**El verdadero motivo de escribir este fin era mostrar los daños que puede llegar a hacer un abuso, te afecta también en el área sexual con tu pareja, tal como le pasó a Hermione, es raro pensar que te puede afectar con el ser que amas pero es así.**_

_**Bueno, los dejo por hoy, es la 1 y 30 de la mañana aquí y creo que ya es hora de dormir, jajaja, un beso enorme, los quiero un mundo, espero sus reviews.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Cap 21.

- Vamos a almorzar Harry- dije rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había producido, le agarré la mano y nos fuimos a la mesa.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO

Caminamos juntos hasta llegar donde estaba Draco con Ginny, ellos junto a Neville y Luna felicitaron a Harry por lo que había hecho, todo el Gran Comedor seguía en silencio por lo que acababa de ocurrir, McGonagall caminaba hasta su asiento completamente sonrojada con la vista al suelo y Severus estaba al lado de ella ambos pasaron todo el pasillo bajo el escrutinio de todos los estudiantes, Dumbledore para bajar el incómodo silencio se puso de pie.

- Muchachos- dijo a todos los estudiantes- hay tres asuntos de los que el Ministro me pidió que hablara con ustedes muchachos, el primero- ya todos le ponían atención a él- en las citas deben durar mínimo media hora, no deben faltar a ninguna de ellas- se oyeron reclamos alrededor de todo el Gran Comedor- la segunda, quienes no hayan elegido pareja en estos siete días pueden pedir tener más citas pero esas serán fuera del horario escolar, en esta ronda pueden pedir las mujeres citas con algún caballero- se escucharon suspiros de alivio- la tercera, las parejas resultantes se publicarán en el Profeta, además de que deben mandar una carta al ministerio que espero salgan después de su última cita o una semana después- volvió a ver seriamente a todas las mujeres- deben mandarme una carta a mí para que sea publicado al día siguiente y cumplamos con todos los mandatos del Ministerio, ahora a comer- dijo y aparecieron grandes cantidades de comida en todas las mesas.

Empezamos a almorzar rápidamente para poder alistarnos para las citas, hoy Luna la tenía con Viktor Krum, Draco con Ginny y yo con Charlie Weasley, teníamos que alistarnos las tres antes de las 4 que llegaban los chicos, salimos rápidamente del Gran Comedor acompañadas por Severus, él dejó que nos arregláramos en la pequeña casa y así lo hicimos.

Ginny se puso un vestido corto, dejaba ver bastante sus piernas pero era manga larga y tenía un escote que dejaba ver lo justo en su cuerpo, era de color verde esmeralda con un lazo blanco que resaltaba su cintura, Luna se vistió con el vestido que habíamos comprado en la tienda en el callejón Diagon, uno celeste corto, yo sabía que mi cita con Charlie no podría usar nada muy formal, opté por un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una sencilla camiseta rojo sangre, las chicas arreglaron mi cabello en una pequeña coleta para poder estar sin que me estorbara en mi cita, llegó Severus justo en el momento que acabábamos de terminar con el cabello de Luna, subimos hasta las escaleras y salimos a nuestras respectivas citas.

Charlie me llevó hasta los campos de alimentación y crianza de dragones al norte de Inglaterra, fue bastante emocionante estar ahí, se sentía el riesgo de morir por alguno de esos animales, se sentía una gran descarga de adrenalina con cada segundo que pasábamos ahí; al pasar un par de horas Charlie me llevó hasta un campo cercano para cenar.

- Te ves hermosa Hermione- dijo y me sonrojé- para haber bailado con la muerte estuviste sensacional.

- Gracias Charlie, me enseñaste mucho hoy- sonreí y seguí cenando.

- No traes puesta la rosa que te envié- me sorprendió lo que dijo.

- ¿Cuál Charles?- traté de recordar.

- La que te envié junto a la carta donde te decía que te amo fervientemente, cuando te cité a las Tres Escobas y no llegaste- recordé de cual me hablaba.

- No sabía que era tuya- me puse nerviosa pero trataba de controlarlo- pero decías que no te conocía, no podrías ser tú.

- En realidad no me conoces- dijo y sonrió- solo nos hemos visto un par de ocasiones en la casa de mis padres y ésta, no sabes muchas cosas de mí y yo solo sé de ti lo que mis hermanos me han contado y lo que publica El Profeta.

- Tienes razón- sonreí pero seguía tensa- ¿podemos seguir con los dragones?- pregunté emocionada.

- Vamos- me dio la mano para ir otra vez al campo.

Seguimos dos horas más ahí, alrededor de las 9 decidimos que debíamos volver, nos desaparecimos y llegamos hasta el Bosque Prohibido.

- Una buena cita no termina hasta que nos damos un pequeño beso- sonrió y se acercó a mí.

- No quiero, te veo después Charles- le respondí pero él agarró mi muñeca y me sujetó.

- Weasley, ¿qué cree que hace con la señorita Granger?- jamás me había alegrado tanto de tener cerca a Severus.

- Nada profesor- respondió y me soltó- te veo después hermosa- me sonrió y se fue.

Sonreí al voltearme y ver a Severus cerca de mí, tenía la varita levantada pero al ver que solo estaba yo la bajó y me sonrió, caminé hacia él y me pidió que esperáramos a McGonagall para poder irnos y dejar a Harry con ella, caminamos a la entrada y vi en el fondo como Ginny y Draco no paraban de besarse, vi un pequeño anillo de marfil en la mano de la pelirroja y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

- Malfoy- dijo Severus volviendo a ver lo mismo que yo- pudo haberse demorado y pasar por un motel- dijo y vi como ambos se separaban bastante avergonzados pero Draco la abrazaba fuertemente y besaba su cabeza, volví a ver a Severus y le reproché con la mirada.

- Hola Severus- saludó bajando las escaleras el director- puedes irte si quieres, yo espero a Minerva- salimos ambos hacia las mazmorras.

Me acosté a dormir inmediatamente, la descarga de adrenalina que había tenido en mi cita me había dejado exhausta, sentí a Severus acostarse y me abracé a él, nos dormimos juntos esa noche.

Desperté al día siguiente agradeciendo que fuera domingo, sentí a Severus tratar de moverse para levantarse pero se lo impedí, forcejeó conmigo para poder hacerlo pero gané, se acostó al lado mío y abrí mis ojos para verlo, le sonreí feliz, ese día tendría cita con él, lo besé y empecé a acariciarlo.

- Preciosa, si sigues así no saldremos de esta cama- me dijo con una voz ronca de deseo.

- Eso es lo que quiero- le respondí y empecé a besarlo.

Empezamos el día con la mejor manera, tuve unas varias horas a Severus para mí hasta que el director tocó la puerta y nos interrumpió.

- Severus- salí de la cama para meterme a bañar- debes ver esto.

No supe que había pasado hasta que salí del baño, vi que ambos profesores me llamaban y Dumbledore me tendió una nota que tenía entre manos, ella daba a entender que hoy una gran cantidad de periodistas estarían al pendiente de Severus y de mí porque de alguna manera habían llegado a saber con quién era la cita.

En el momento de terminar de leer la nota del director entró una lechuza en el cuarto, Severus aprovechó para irse a duchar y yo le di un fruto seco y se fue a la lechucería.

**Hermione.**

**Hubo una fuga de información acerca de las citas, pídele al profesor Snape que te lleva a algún lugar lejos de la prensa, costará mucho disuadirla, tu cita es una de las más codiciadas por la vieja bruja de Skeeter, cuídate.**

**Te quiere, Kingsley.**

Supe que esa tarde sería complicado salir del castillo sin ser observados, Severus salió del baño y leyó la carta del Ministro, supe que no le hizo mucha gracia la noticia aunque sabía que haría caso a la recomendación de él, Dumbledore salió por la puerta dándonos intimidad, desayunamos en la cama y empecé a pensar en todo lo que me dijo el ministro.

- ¿Dónde me llevarás?- pregunté a sabiendas que no respondería mi pregunta.

- Ya sabrás- sonrió después de tomarse un sorbo de té.

- ¿Dónde será?- sonreí tratando de hacer que me dijera algo.

- No- contestó serio.

- ¿Por favor?- vi como sonreía por la petición, un gesto muy Slytherin.

- No- dijo de nuevo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí- me levanté y salí del cuarto fingiendo molestia, supe que no se la creía pero aún así me siguió.

- Vamos- me dijo- puedo sacarte desde esta hora del castillo y te mostraré donde te llevaré.

Miré el reloj, era la una y media de la tarde, jamás había tenido una cita tan temprano pero entre más tiempo pudiésemos pasar a solas mejor, salimos hasta llegar al Bosque Prohibido, Severus observaba con aburrimiento a todos alrededor, fingiendo que solo saldría conmigo para quitarse de encima esa ley mágica, salimos al exterior y vimos como salían flashes de los árboles cercanos a donde estábamos, odiaba eso.

- Hermione- me dijo cerca del oído Severus- cierra los ojos- me ordenó.

- ¿Por qué?- desafié su orden.

- Solo hazlo.

- ¿Y si no lo hago?

- Me enojaré demasiado con usted señorita- lo dijo en el tono más serio que pudo, cerré mis ojos y sentí como nos desvanecíamos.

Llegamos a algún lugar que no sabía cuál era, todavía permanecía con los ojos cerrados, caminamos unos cuantos pasos y me dijo- ya puede abrirlos- al hacerlo me encontré dentro del pasillo de una casa, era pequeña pero estaba bien distribuida, me sorprendí porque donde estábamos no era lujoso pero no carecía de nada, parecía estar abandonada desde hace tiempo por humanos pero se notaba el cuidado que había tenido algún elfo doméstico, las paredes eran de un color caoba oscuro que estaban decorados con dos pinturas famosas muggles, los pisos eran de cerámica negro, habían un par de ventanales que le daban una iluminación grande a la casa, en el pasillo habían cuatro puertas.

- ¿En dónde estamos?- pregunté fascinada con lo que veía.

- Esta es la Calle de la Hilandera- respondió despreocupadamente- es mi casa y estamos en el segundo piso de ella.

- Es hermosa- logré decir.

- ¿Quieres verla?- me hizo un gesto despreocupado.

- Me encantaría.

Empezamos a recorrerla de izquierda a derecha, me hizo entrar a una habitación, un pequeño laboratorio de pociones, la habitación estaba completamente aislada del exterior, no habían ventanas que la conectaran a nada, estaba iluminada por una lámpara de techo con luces blancas, las paredes eran de color negro y estaba rodeadas por estanterías con varios ingredientes para pociones, salimos y me llevó a la siguiente habitación- un cuarto de invitados- me dijo mientras seguíamos hasta la siguiente- mi habitación- era realmente hermosa, sus paredes eran azul profundo, el techo tenía bastantes acabados hechos a mano, los pisos de cerámica verde oscuro, había una enorme cama con sábanas verde esmeralda y blanco- muy Slytherin- comenté, tenía otra puerta conectada a un pequeño armario donde había mucha ropa negra de Severus, todo en la habitación tenía un perfecto orden, habían dos mesitas de noche y un estante con libros- mis favoritos- me dijo, habían clásicos de la literatura tanto mágica como Muggle, leí el título de una y no pude más que soltarme a reír, era Drácula, perfecto para el murciélago con el que salía, salimos de esa última habitación y entramos a la última del pasillo, era una biblioteca enorme, entré y observé maravillada como habían enormes estantes que llegaban hasta el techo repleta con ejemplares grandiosos, la mayoría de ellos no tenían una segunda impresión, eran ejemplares únicos, vi como Severus sonreía y se sentaba en un pequeño sofá y me observaba como miraba en ellos.

- Severus- llamé su atención- ¿cuántos hay?

- Aproximadamente unos 5000 libros según el último recuento, ahora deben haber más.

- Es hermoso- contesté observando maravillada ese pequeño tesoro que tenía él.

- No tanto como tú- me besó profundamente.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

_**Hey, este cap a lo personal no me convence, el próximo será el de la cita de estos dos, ¿qué tal les pareció la planta alta de la casa de Severus? Ja ja ja.**_

_**La carta que le envió Charlie a Hermione originalmente iba a mandársela Kingsley pero terminé de escribir el cap y se me olvidó, ahora es autoría de Weasley, vieron que no era de Ron ja ja.**_

_**Besos, los veré mañana con otro cap, espero sus reviews.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Cap 22.

- No tanto como tú- me besó profundamente.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Seguimos besándonos por varios minutos, sentí como el deseo se incrementaba en ambos, caminamos hasta llegar una mesa que él usaba para trabajar donde había varios pergaminos y tinta, los tiró al suelo haciendo que este quedara manchado con la tinta, me alzó hasta ponerme encima de la mesa, andaba un vestido verde oscuro, corto y escotado con una cinta negra para remarcar la cintura, él buscó rápidamente el cierre de él y con maestría lo bajó y lo dejó en el suelo.

- Por Merlín Hermione- siseó al ver el conjunto interior que tenía.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunté tímidamente.

- Me fascina- era verde esmeralda con blanco, los colores de su casa.

Me quitó las bragas con su boca, no había visto nada más excitante que eso, con rapidez se deshizo de mi brassiere rápidamente, yo estaba en su biblioteca completamente desnuda y él no se había quitado ni una prenda, traté de tocarlo pero él no me dejó.

- Disfruta- me dijo y hechizó mis manos para no poder moverlas- así está mejor.

- Suéltame- empezó a besarme el cuello.

- No- mordía mis hombros y me arrancaba pequeños gemidos de placer.

- ¿Severus?- le rogué.

- Si sigues te amordazaré- tomó uno de mis pechos en su boca y empezó a succionar suavemente, gemí más fuerte.

Vi como él ponía un hechizo silenciador y otro anticonceptivo, lo vi deseoso y siguió succionando, usé mis pies para acariciarlo encima del pantalón, suspiró suavemente y puso sus manos en mis muslos, usando las yemas de sus dedos lograba excitarme a sobremanera, cerré los ojos y empecé a sentir como él podía hacerme sentir maravillas con su cuerpo, empecé a oler y se sentía el olor a libros viejos, a Severus y había olor a sexo bastante marcado.

- Severus, por favor- gimoteé.

¿Por favor qué?- empezaba a tocar mi clítoris con un dedo, grité y él introdujo otro en mi entrada, no podría aguantar mucho sin venirme, él hacía movimientos circulares en la zona de más placer, usaba su lengua para mordisquear mis pezones completamente duros del placer recibido, cuando sentí que estaba cerca del orgasmo dejó de tocarme completamente lloriqueé al no sentirlo abrí mis ojos y lo que vi sencillamente fue el placer puro, cambió sus dedos por su lengua, la pasaba por mi clítoris y por mis pliegues, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerré mis ojos y me vine murmurando su nombre, él no se separó de mi hasta que la última oleada de placer había terminado. (N/A: esta posición es la de la cortesana)

- Profesor- abrí mis ojos- ¿me va a dejar tocarlo?- sonrió en respuesta.

- Sabe Granger, soy un hombre muy posesivo- dijo y empezó a besare el espacio entre mis senos- me gusta tener lo que es mío a mi disposición- asentí- la vista que tengo es inmejorable- con sus manos amasó mis pechos hasta dejarlos tan duros como piedras, empezaba a enojarme de no poder tocarlo porque mis manos seguían atadas por su hechizo, él solo esperaba que mi sexo no estuviera tan sensible para poderlo tocar sin ningún dolor- me gusta tener el control de todo y no lo voy a ceder- buscó un pequeño pañuelo negro en su túnica y me vendó, empecé a sentir sus dedos en mi espalda y me arqueé por las oleadas de placer que sentía, sentí como recorría sus dedos hasta mis glúteos y sentí su respiración en mi cuello, empezó a besarlo suavemente haciéndome delirar del deseo de pronto sentí como tocaba suavemente mi entrada, gemí suavemente y sentí como incrementaba la presión, me llevó al borde del orgasmo pero quitó sus dedos de donde los tenía grité en protesta- paciencia señorita Granger- me decía en el oído.

- ¡Qué le den a la paciencia!- respondí y sentí como su miembro entraba en mi cuerpo, sentí sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome y empezó a hacerme el amor salvajemente- MÁS- grité y él me complació, llegué al mejor clímax que había tenido nunca, él aumentó el ritmo hasta depositar su semilla dentro mío, al salirse de mi cuerpo noté como aun teniéndola en reposo era bastante grande también mi hechizo en las manos desapareció, noté que solo había bajado sus pantalones hasta la rodilla para hacerme el amor, estaba completamente vestido y eso era bastante excitante para ambos, nos recostamos un momento para recuperar el aire, le sonreí y lo besé suavemente.

- Vamos- dijo y al ponerme de pie noté que solo tenía puestos mis zapatos de tacón negro- me coloqué nuevamente mi ropa y él subió sus pantalones- tengo que enseñarte el resto de la casa.

Salimos de la biblioteca y bajamos las escaleras hasta una pequeña sala había una pequeña elfina que nos sonrió al vernos, la estancia era bastante placentera, estaba pintada de color blanco, habían tres sofás de color caoba que estaban alineadas para dar a un televisor LCD- mi padre era muggle- me dijo en voz baja, había una alfombra verde en el suelo y habían lámparas de pared.

- Amo Severus- le llamó la pequeña elfina.

- Sí Trina- le dijo él volviéndola a ver.

- El almuerzo está listo- sonrió y desapareció.

- ¿Tienes hambre Hermione?- me preguntó el pocionista indicándome el camino al comedor, lo seguí.

La estancia estaba pintada en verde claro, aunque era obvio que nadie había estado en ella desde hace tiempo porque las mesas aunque no tenían polvo se notaban que no habían sido movidas casi nunca, me senté y Severus empezó a servirme comida.

- Lasagna- me señaló el plato, se sirvió un poco y empezamos a comer en silencio.

- ¿Hace cuanto no vienes acá?- ganó mi curiosidad de saber.

- Hace unos diez años- respondió severamente.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Muertos desde hace unos veinticinco años- volvió a verme.

- Lo siento mucho- me arrepentí de haber preguntado.

- No lo hagas, yo no lo hago- bajó la mirada- mi adre mató a mi madre en un cuarto de esta casa- sus ojos oscurecieron- él odiaba la magia a sobremanera.

- ¿Por qué?- habíamos terminado de comer.

- Él odiaba la magia y una vez mientras yo estaba en Hogwarts la encontró haciendo magia y él no pudo resistir y la acuchilló varias veces- gemí de terror- mi madre no podía matar a ese desgraciado porque "lo amaba"- dijo con sarcasmo- prefirió morir antes que defenderse, él murió mientras la policía lo seguía, uno de ellos le disparó y falleció- me entristeció mucho lo que escuché- lo tenía merecido, él era un borracho que cuando tomaba le pegaba a mi madre hasta dejarla inconsciente en un hospital muggle, después él la volvía a conquistar con flores y ella se rendía ante él- hizo una mueca de desprecio- mi madre mantuvo sola esta casa, es el patrimonio que me dejó al morir.

- Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar.

- No te lamentes, se supone que estamos en una cita y que debemos conocernos- sonrió débilmente- ¿Y tus padres?

- Ellos viven en Londres muggle, son muy tranquilos y amorosos, nos quieren mucho.

- ¿Nos?- preguntó y retiró los utensilios de la comida.

- A Harry y a mí, cuando no se quedaba en La Madriguera estaba en mi hogar, mis padres lo adoptaron y lo quieren como otro hijo para ellos- escuché un bufido- Severus ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada- sonreí, sabía que Harry lo ponía celoso pero no entendía el por qué.

- Vamos a terminar de ver todo el lugar- me tendió la mano y salimos del comedor.

Entramos a un pequeño baño, estaba enchapado en negro y sabía que tenía que tomarme un baño pero preferí esperar, fuimos hasta otra habitación que era un estudio pequeño, parecía que un abogado había atendido el lugar, pero parecía que no se había abierto nunca, estaba lleno de polvo.

- Le pedí a Trina que nadie lo abriera- respondió a la pregunta que se formulaba en mi mente.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté curiosa.

- Porque aquí ocurrió todo- cerró otra vez la puerta.

Nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala, estuvimos hablando de la niñez de él, me contó todas las veces que su padre maltrataba a su madre solo por ser la hechicera que era, él odiaba todo recuerdo que le hiciera volver a esa parte de su vida que tanto quería olvidar, sabía que estar donde estábamos lo hacía volver al pasado así que sabía el gran esfuerzo que le costaba dejarme entrar a su vida y a su propiedad.

Severus sabía que necesitábamos un baño así que nos dirigimos al que estaba cerca, empecé a desvestirme y vi como él se quedaba observándome, seguí sin darle mucha importancia hasta que él se acercó a mí desde atrás y besó mi cuello, sentí una ola de deseo aún cuando acabábamos de hacer el amor hacía unas cuatro horas, siguió excitándome hasta que abrí el tubo del baño, el agua que caía estaba congelada, siseé por la sensación y Severus la hizo caliente, estuvimos jugando por media hora hasta que atacó de nuevo mis labios, bajó hasta llegar a mis senos y terminó introduciéndose todo en mí, sentía el vaivén suave de él haciéndome sentir las estrellas mismas, subí una pierna y la pasé por su cintura, acompañaba sus movimientos con la pierna que estaba en el suelo.

- Siii más profesor Snape- gemí en su oído.

- ¿Así le gusta?- me preguntó y penetró más fuerte.

- Siiiiiiiii por Dioooooooooooooos- alcancé a gritar al borde del orgasmo.

- Es una buena comparación- se burló, alzó mi otra pierna y me arrinconó en los azulejos de la pared.

- Aaaaah! Más Snape, castígueme más- grité.

- ¿Así le gusta Granger?- vi una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a hacerme el amor salvaje- castigada en la pared de la casa de su profesor.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- sentí el paraíso en la Tierra, sentí como él se regaba dentro de mí.

Al sentir que todas las sensaciones habían pasado lo besé suavemente y puse mis pies en el suelo, estaban temblorosos pero lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar mi peso, terminamos de ducharnos y salimos, al tratar de ponerme mis bragas él las tomó en sus manos- mías- me las arrebató y las guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, me sonrió de medio lado y me indicó que saliéramos.

Vimos el reloj, las 8 de la noche, Severus tomó mi abrigo y me ayudó a ponérmelo, me invitó a cenar a un pequeño restaurante cerca de su casa, era bastante familiar y había varias parejas con niños pequeños en él, Severus eligió una mesa apartada de todas y me ayudó a sentarme en la silla, llegó un mesero a pedirnos la orden.

- Señor, señorita- saludó el muchacho- bienvenidos a la Casa de las Pastas, aquí está el menú, pueden observarlo y pedir la orden- nos dio dos menús y empezamos a ojear.

- Tráigame unos raviolis de setas- pidió Severus.

- Perfecto ¿y su hija que va a ordenar?- solté a reír y Severus lo volvió a ver fulminándolo.

- Lo mismo que mi padre gracias- contesté entre risas.

- ¿Y de tomar?

- Coca Cola- pidió él por los dos.

El mesero se retiró y quedamos nosotros dos solos, vi como cada vez que pasaba ese muchacho él volteaba a verlo con mirada asesina, le pregunté por qué lo hacía su respuesta me dejó en una pieza.

- Ese idiota quiere llevarte a la parte de atrás del restaurante hasta donde está su carro y hacerte el amor ahí- contestó con veneno en su voz.

- Severus no creo que sea así- dije defendiendo al muchacho con el que apenas habíamos intercambiado alguna frase.

- ¿Alguna vez le he mentido señorita Granger?- volteó a ver directamente a los ojos y me besó suavemente, las personas que habían observado todo quedaron estupefactas al observar eso, el mesero nos interrumpió con la cena y empezamos a comer.

Salimos del restaurante después de cenar y caminamos de la mano hasta la casa de él, faltaba una hora para tener que regresar al castillo, estábamos frente a la puerta de su casa, en un pequeño jardín que tenía Trina arreglado con rosas y claveles, me detuvo a caminar y me plantó un beso en la boca, suave, lento como si el mundo se detuviese en ese momento, al terminarlo sonreí y vi como se empezaba a poner nervioso.

- Severus, ¿estás bien?- le pregunté, él puso dos de sus dedos en mis labios, sellándolos para que no hablara.

- Hermione- dijo viéndome a los ojos y plantando un beso en cada uno de ellos- Te amo como jamás pensé amar a alguien, cuando Albus me pidió hacerme cargo de ti sentí que caía un infierno sobre mí pero al tenerte conmigo este mes y medio supe que no podría vivir más sin ti, te necesito como al aire que respiro, no puedo estar sin que tu estés. Durante estos seis años que hemos pasado como alumna-profesor solo pude ver a una estudiante ejemplar y a una amiga para el trío dorado espectacular, ahora me doy cuenta que eres una maravillosa mujer y que jamás tuve en mis manos algo más increíble que a ti; Hermione- empecé a llorar de la alegría y él se arrodilló ante mí, sacó una caja negra de su bolsillo derecho y la abrió, contenía un precioso anillo- te amo como jamás amé a nadie, te quiero para mí, quiero que seamos una familia y quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, preciosa, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- preguntó.

- Sí quiero- respondí entre lágrimas de felicidad, colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular y me besó fervientemente, lo abracé y supe que tampoco yo podría vivir sin él, era la razón que tenía para vivir.

- Preciosa- dijo separándose de mí- no llores- me limpió parte de mis lágrimas con sus besos- vamos, tenemos que regresar al castillo.

Hice un hechizo de invisibilidad al anillo para que los reporteros no pudieran fotografiarlo, besé por última vez a Severus y nos aparecimos en el Bosque Prohibido, vi como lejos estaban Harry, Draco y el director, corrí hacia mis dos amigos y los abracé, Draco dijo por debajo- felicidades- supe que Dumbledore les tuvo que haber dicho algo antes, nos quedamos un rato hablando hasta que sentí demasiado sueño a causa de las emociones vividas y nos dirigimos Severus y yo hasta la pequeña casa, ese día dormimos sonriendo, sabiendo que ese día nada pudo salir mal, abrazando las esperanzas y el amor hasta el día siguiente.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

_**Hey, ¿qué tal el cap?, vieron que belleza la declaración de Severus, en frente de la casa de él…**_

_**Les pido perdón por no actualizar ayer, la verdad sí tenía el capítulo con la cantidad de palabras que publico normalmente pero si lo subía dejaba el cap cortado y no lo quería así, mejor esperar y tenerlo todo junto ¿no les parece?**_

_**Besos a todos (as) desde el país del ¡Pura Vida!, espero sus reviews.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Cap 23.

"…ese día dormimos sonriendo, sabiendo que ese día nada pudo salir mal, abrazando las esperanzas y el amor hasta el día siguiente."

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Desperté al día siguiente porque Severus no dejaba de moverse detrás de mí, supe que ese día tenía clases pero no quería dejar la cama donde estábamos nosotros dos, sonreí al recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado ayer y sentí un beso suyo en mi espalda.

- Arriba- murmuró con un tono de voz que no daba lugar a réplicas.

Hicimos nuestra pequeña rutina y salimos a cumplir con nuestros deberes, apenas era lunes pero queríamos tener un fin de semana para poder estar nosotros solos pero teníamos que pasar otros cuatro días en el ajetreo diario del castillo, ese día tenía cita con Ronald en una celda del Wizengamot, Kingsley me había recomendado que estuviese con alguien y aunque sabía que Harry podía ser una excelente compañía preferí que Severus me acompañara tenía en cuenta que él era un mago con mucha más experiencia y podía reaccionar mejor ante situaciones súbitas.

Para esa cita me vestí con un traje negro entero, bastante holgado sin ningún tipo de adornos, dejé mi cabello natural y no me maquillé, quería hacer esa cita lo más aburrida posible para poder salir rápido de ella, necesité toda la fuerza posible para atravesar las puertas del castillo y dirigirme hasta donde lo encontraría, Severus trató de mantenerse cerca pero sin entrar a mi intimidad, nos aparecimos en el Ministerio de Magia y bajamos hasta los calabozos del lugar pero antes de entrar en ellos Severus me besó suavemente para darme el empujón de fuerza que necesitaba para entrar, apenas lo hice lo vi sentado en una silla, observé la habitación y observé que era completamente blanca, habían tres sillas y una mesa donde habían colocado un par de vasos y algo de jugo de calabaza, me abstuve de tomarlo porque sabía que podía tener algún tipo de veneno en él, me senté en una de las sillas y vi como Severus se mantenía cerca de nosotros pero recostado en una pared.

- Así que asquerosa sangre sucia- me dirigió la palabra él- debes escogerme como esposo a mí.

- ¿Por qué?- dije con ironía en la voz.

- Porque soy sangre limpia, además no soy un imbécil como todos los demás estúpidos con los que has estado- volvió a ver a Severus.

- Sencillamente no lo haré- respondí y volteé a verlo completamente seria- nunca elegiría a alguien como tú- él trató de agarrarme pero con un simple hechizo lo mantuve alejado de mí, toqué mi anillo de compromiso y sonreí.

- ¿Acaso no me deseas?- se me oscureció la mirada de la furia- ¿recuerdas aquella ocasión cuando estuvimos con Harry y me dejabas estar contigo?- vi como su mirada volvía a ser la de mi antiguo amigo pero cambiaba otra vez a ese despiadado hombre que tenía al frente mío- pero también recuerda las dos veces que estuvimos a punto de tener sexo, ¿por qué huiste Granger?

- Porque estuviste a punto de violarme Ron- preferí no perder la paciencia porque si lo hacía Severus lo haría también.

- No lo hice, la sangre sucia debe de estar a disposición de los puros de sangre, ¿no es así profesor Snape?- volteó a ver a Severus que lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿O acaso no se ha acostado con ella? Porque se está perdiendo de esa ricura para su disposición profesor, debería tomarla aquí frente a mí para demostrarle qué sangre debe prevalecer, aunque me encantaría probar todo lo que toqué de ella, si sabe la mitad de bien de lo suave que es será una maravilla.

- Ronald no más- estaba empezando a enojarme pero recordé la calma que necesitaba tener, vi como Severus empezaba a tensarse.

- Dicen señor- siguió hablando con Snape e ignoró lo que había dicho- que las mujeres en Gryffindor son bastante encendidas en la cama, ¿usted ha confirmado eso?

- Cállese Weasley- dijo él en un tono neutral- no estoy para sus estupideces- el aludido se levantó de la silla y bordeó la silla pero antes de que llegara donde yo estaba Severus le lanzó un hechizo y él calló de espaldas inmovilizado y no podía hablar.

El resto de la media hora la pasamos completamente en silencio, Severus y yo nos volvíamos a ver esperando que las agujas del reloj pasaran más rápido, él me preguntó si estaba yo bien y le respondí sinceramente, no sabía si estaba bien o mal, sabía que tenía que declarar cuando llegase el juicio de él y tenía que hacer que enviaran a Azkaban a un amigo que había estado conmigo por seis años, un hombre que había sido mi novio y con el que había imaginado una vida juntos pero volvía ver hacia la pared que ocupaba Severus y supe que no cambiaría lo que pude tener con el pelirrojo con lo que tenía con Severus.

Escuché un ruido detrás de mí y vi como Snape usaba su varita para conjurar un escudo, volteé a ver y vi como Ron había salido de su hechizo y trataba de atravesar el escudo de Severus para tratar de herirme con un pequeño cuchillo que tenía en sus manos, su varita estaba confiscada hasta el día del juicio donde se la podían destruir o devolver, saqué mi varita y ataqué directamente a Weasley aturdiéndolo con un hechizo hasta que llegó un guarda y nos indicó que habíamos cumplido con todo.

Al salir al salón principal del Ministerio estaban varios periodistas esperando para poder tomar alguna foto o declaraciones, Severus me tomó rápidamente y nos hizo desaparecer del lugar, llegamos al castillo y Dumbledore nos recibió, nos pidió que le contásemos como fue la experiencia, Severus se hizo cargo de él, yo no podía hablar y tampoco quería hacerlo, el director nos pidió que entrásemos al castillo y que teníamos que ir directo al Gran Comedor porque él tenía que dar varios anuncios.

Ese día todos llegaron temprano de sus citas y se reunieron todos en el lugar donde Dumbledore nos pidió estar, al entrar en él Harry y Draco se acercaron a preguntarme como había resultado todo, les pedí que ese día no hablásemos y antes de que alguien más pudiese preguntarme el director hizo aparecer una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino en frente de cada mujer del salón.

- Buenas noches muchachos- nos saludó con una sonrisa- hoy fue la última cita de cada uno de ustedes, en frente suyo tienen un material para escribir a quien eligieron de ellos siete, ya saben, solo el nombre de ustedes y el de su pareja, después de eso deben entregarlo a su jefe de casa para enviarlo a la edición de mañana del Profeta.

- ¿Y si no he decidido a ninguno?- preguntó temerosa una Ravenclaw.

- Tiene siete días para hacerlo, pero entre más rápido se sepa mejor ¿verdad?- dijo volviendo a ver a la profesora McGonagall y a Harry, ambos se ruborizaron.

- ¿Y si los siete fueron unos verdaderos patanes?- preguntó una Slytherin enojada.

- Puede indicarlo en su pergamino, puede elegir tener más citas o adoptar, esa es su decisión señorita Turen.

Al terminar de decir eso escribimos lo que el director nos había indicado y justo después aparecieron los platillos y empezamos a cenar, al terminar el director nos pidió que esperáramos un par de minutos para terminar de dar los mensajes.

- Saben que después de enviar la lechuza pueden cambiar de decisión no es definitiva.

- ¿Cualquiera de los dos puede?- preguntó un Gryffindor.

- Si señor Tomas- respondió amablemente el director- tienen 6 meses antes de tomar la decisión definitiva aunque el matrimonio deberá celebrarse antes de un año a partir de hoy, pueden tener una o dos salidas al mes en estos 12 meses, aunque las de este mes deben ser hacia la casa de sus familiares con su respectiva pareja- se escucharon alegatos por todo el comedor- espero muchachos que envíen a más tardar mañana la carta a sus padres avisando que van a llegar, ahora bien, pueden salir, no olviden las cartas a su jefe de casa.

- Un aviso Albus- dijo Snape- los cuatro estaremos en la torre de Gryffindor, en la oficina de McGonagall, espero sus cartas ya- dijo viendo a sus pupilos.

Caminamos junto a los profesores hasta estar cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor, entramos al despacho de la profesora y Ginny y yo le entregamos el pedazo de pergamino a ella, nos tachó de la lista, tuvimos que quedarnos en el despacho porque después del ataque de Ron ninguno de los tres nos dejaban solos ni a sol ni a sombra vimos como pasaban todas las mujeres de las diferentes casas para entregarlos y al finalizar la profesora Sprout y la profesora McGonagall escribían su decisión y sellaban el sobre donde iban todos los pergaminos, Severus y yo salimos de ahí hasta llegar al despacho de él, envió el sobre por medio de polvos flu y entramos en la pequeña casa, apenas estuvimos dentro nos besamos despacio, con tiempo y paciencia, recordé que tenía que escribirle la carta a mis padres, Severus me prestó su lechuza ya que la mía estaba en la lechucería y no podía ir por ella, la escribí y encontré al profesor en un sillón.

- ¿A quién elegiste Hermione?- preguntó con aire de autosuficiencia.

- No sé- respondí para molestarlo- estoy entre las indecisas vi como cambiaba su semblante a uno sorprendido

- Está bien- dijo fingiendo indiferencia, me acerqué a él hasta estar frente suyo.

- ¿Me podría demostrar por qué puedo elegirlo profesor Snape?- dije y lo besé profundo, él solo sonrió y me llevó hasta la habitación para hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

A la mañana siguiente despertamos por varios golpes en la puerta principal, entré al baño y Severus esperó a que saliera, yo fui donde provenía el ruido y encontré al director con las dos profesoras y con Harry y Draco, al salir Severus empezaron a hablar, a nosotros tres nos llegó el ejemplar del Profeta de ese día, empezamos a revisar las parejas, estábamos nosotros tres junto con los que queríamos, vimos como la profesora Sprout estaba comprometida con un mago australiano, Luna con Viktor Krum y Neville con Cho Chang pero la pareja que más nos sorprendió fue la de Dumbledore con Madame Hooch, realmente no esperábamos eso, el director se fue hacia su despacho y estábamos nosotros seis juntos.

- Harry- volteó a ver McGonagall- ¿ese es el ejemplar de hoy?

- Sí- caminó hacia donde estaba ella, se inclinó y la besó suavemente mientras le daba el periódico en las manos.

- Me arrancaré los ojos- dijo Draco fingiendo asco, volví a ver a Severus, me dirigí hacia él y lo besé más profundo.

- ¿Qué tal ahora huroncito?- le dije sonriéndole suavemente a Severus.

- No quiero vivir nunca más- Harry y yo reímos.

Al terminar de hacerlo nos cayeron cuatro cartas, una para Harry otra para Draco y dos para mí, las abrimos y no podíamos creer que eran.

- ¿De quién es esa carta Herms?- preguntó Harry.

- De la señora Weasley- respondí- está regañándome por mi decisión aunque dice que debo presentarle formalmente a Severus en su casa…

- Si no ella nos perseguirá hasta que lo hagamos- terminó Harry la frase, traían casi lo mismo, un buen regaño por no haber elegido a alguien de nuestra edad, nos decían que nos esperaban en La Madriguera para comer este sábado y nos pedían que los presentáramos formalmente a la familia.

Llegaron dos cartas más, una para Severus y otra para McGonagall, ambos las abrieron y vi como ambos estaban sorprendidos por su interior, era una carta también de Molly Weasley un poco más fuerte y con varias amenazas explícitas para ambos si trataban de hacerle algo a sus otros "dos retoños"

- ¿por qué estás blanco Draco?- pregunté tratando de amenizar el ambiente y todos voltearon a verlo.

- Porque mi suegra está amenazándome con cortar varias piezas de mi anatomía si maltrato a "su pequeña" y me espera este sábado en su casa.

- Tómalo en serio Malfoy- dijo Harry volviéndolo a ver- ella fue capaz de matar a tu tía solo por amenazar a Ginny- le recordó- y usted profesor Snape- volvió a ver a Severus- tome esa amenaza también para usted porque aunque Hermione no sea hija natural de ella Molly hará lo que sea necesario para protegerla igual que con Ginny- Severus no dijo nada pero supe que haría caso a la recomendación de el azabache.

- ¿Y esa última carta Hermione?- me preguntó Severus y la abrí, al leerla supe que era de mis padres que nos invitaban a llegar para conocer a mi futuro marido.

- Es de mis padres- respondí suavemente- Harry- el azabache volteó a verme- mis padres te esperan en casa para conocer a la profesora, si no lo haces se enojarán contigo.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos Harry?- preguntó McGonagall.

- Los padres de Hermione, ellos cuidaron de mí cuando no estaba ni con mis tíos ni en la Madriguera, ellos son como los padres que no tuve para mí, espero que no te moleste visitarlos para que te conozcan.

- ¿No se molestarán?- preguntó nerviosa.

- No- respondió tratando de calmarla- aunque con Hermione no diría lo mismo, estoy seguro que su padre estallará con las dos noticias juntas.

- En algún momento tiene que saber- respondí tratando de aminorar el peso de la conversación- además, tampoco será tan horrible.

- Herms- volteó a verme- mejor esperemos, tu padre nos quiere a ambos pero le costará afrontar toda la situación- supe que tenía razón pero no quise dársela, volvimos a ver a Draco y todavía seguía blanco y dirigiendo su mano hasta cierta parte de su anatomía involucrada.

Salimos para recibir ese día lecciones, las primeras dos horas eran de pociones así que entramos al aula y nos sentamos juntos, Harry y yo tratamos de calmar a Draco pero no hubo manera de hacerlo, entró Severus y la clase comenzó.

- Sangre sucia- dijo una de Slytherin- ¿qué le diste al profesor Snape para que se fijara en ti, acaso está hechizado para poderte ver algo bueno en ti?

- Señorita Thompson- dijo Severus desde su escritorio- 60 puntos menos para Slytherin por tratar de humillar a la futura esposa de su jefe de casa- ninguno de los presentes pudo articular palabra, Severus volteó a verme y lancé una tímida sonrisa por su acción, él siguió trabajando.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

_**¿Qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal me gustó pero el próximo es mi favorito "conociendo a papás suegros" Severus tiene que conocer a los papás de Hermione y a la señora Weasley, eso si va a ser divertido ja ja…**_

_**No sé si este fin de pueda escribir, estaré un par de días en casa de mi padre y ahí en donde está la computadora hay muy poca privacidad, así que no sé.**_

_**Besos, trataré de hacer lo posible por actualizar.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Cap 24.

- Señorita Thompson- dijo Severus desde su escritorio- 60 puntos menos para Slytherin por tratar de humillar a la futura esposa de su jefe de casa- ninguno de los presentes pudo articular palabra, Severus volteó a verme y lancé una tímida sonrisa por su acción, él siguió trabajando.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

La clase siguió como normalmente lo hacía, las Slytherin volvían a ver hacia donde yo estaba con odio pero preferí no hacer caso a esas miradas pero Harry la tenía peor que yo, a él y a la profesora McGonagall todas las de las cuatro casas del castillo sencillamente los fulminaban cada vez que pasaban aunque ambos trataban de tomarlo con humor (McGonagall más porque Harry no se enojara más que porque le resultara gracioso) pero Luna le dijo a Harry que eso eran los celos que tenían por no haber tenido una cita con él, Draco averiguó entre sus amistades Slytherin que odiaban el hecho que Severus me hubiese elegido a mí sobre cualquier "sangre limpia " de su casa, reí ante el comentario y seguí mi trabajo.

La semana pasó bastante tranquila, de día tratábamos de esforzarnos en clases y evitábamos todo tipo de comentarios ofensivos y de noche disfrutaba todo lo posible de Severus aunque sabía que las horas no me alcanzaban para tener suficiente de él. Al llegar el viernes a la hora de salida de clases caminamos juntos hacia el despacho de él, sabíamos que esa era la última semana que tendríamos para estar juntos cada noche, después Draco y yo tendríamos que volver a la Torre donde dormíamos los que éramos Premios Anuales y Harry tendría que volver a la Torre de Gryffindor, ese día Severus rompió el trato que teníamos porque me tocaba cocinar a mí, él preparó algo que no pude reconocer pero que sabía exquisito y después de comer nos sentamos en los sillones de la salita.

- Hermione, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó volviéndome a ver, él tenía un semblante más serio que de costumbre.

- Nada profesor- respondí sin pensar.

- Para mentir, Granger, miente pésimo. ¿Está preocupada por mañana?- adivinó parte de mis pensamientos.

- No señor, necesito encontrar la manera de explicarle a mi padre la ley que nos apresura con todo esto- supe que si decía que la ley me obligaba Severus se enojaría, había llegado a conocerlo lo suficientemente bien para saber qué cosas podía decir y cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo me presentará?- sonrió y me di cuenta que no había pensado en eso, me dio otra cosa más para pensar.

- Deberías pensar cómo proteger partes de tu anatomía Snape- dije con una mirada obvia hacia su miembro y vi como inconscientemente llevaba una mano hacia ahí.

- Podría disfrutarlo por última vez, señorita Granger, antes de que Molly pueda cortarlo- sonrió de medio lado y lo besé para hacer lo que me ofrecía él.

En la madrugada del día siguiente, desperté con el sonido de la lluvia en las ventanas, hacía un frío bastante grande dado que era la entrada de un otoño que prometía ser más fuerte que los demás, agradecí que Severus hubiera encendido la chimenea en la madrugada pero necesitaba más calor, tomé una sábana que había en un pequeño baúl debajo de la cama, lo tomé y me envolví en él, al hacerlo sentí como Severus se metía en la sábana y me acercaba a él, sentí en mi cuello su respiración adormilada y pensé en lo que odiaba eso en cualquier otra persona excepto en Severus, sabía que él no me haría el mismo daño que me hizo Ron, sonreí y volví a caer en un sueño profundo al lado de él.

- Hermione, despierta- dijo Severus desde fuera de la cama, él había aprendido a hacerlo de esa manera dado que cuando estaba en la cama costaba mucho poder dejarlo ir.

- Déjeme dormir Snape- le dije bastante molesta de que me hubiese despertado.

- Pero amanecimos malhumorados- dijo con sarcasmo y volví a verlo con una mirada asesina que había aprendido de él- son las 11 de la mañana, tenemos que salir hoy- me levanté y antes de entrar al baño Severus tomó mi muñeca y me besó suavemente tomando mi cintura para poder acercarme más a él y pasó una mano por mi espalda, esa acción me recordó bastante a nuestro primer beso- apúrate que Albus citó a todos en el Gran Comedor.

Me bañé y arreglé para salir, me puse un jeans y una blusa rojo oscuro manga larga, busqué un abrigo largo blanco y unos zapatos de tacón pequeño, sabía que era bastante más pequeña que Severus con lo cual necesitaba poder disimularlo con algo, arreglé mi desordenado cabello en bucles suaves que caían hasta el centro de mi espalda, al salir vi a Severus ajustando una faja de su pantalón, observé que tenía un pantalón de vestir negro que marcaba bastante bien su formado trasero y una camisa que era de color verde botella bastante oscuro.

- Te ves preciosa amor- me dijo tiernamente al volverse y verme.

- Igual tú- alcé mis brazos para pasarlos por detrás de su cuello y acercarlo para besarle- Vamos- le dije y nos separamos para llegar hasta donde estaba el director.

Al caminar hasta el Gran Comedor yo iba más delante de él, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo de no mostrarnos románticos en público dado que éramos alumna-profesor dentro del castillo, al entrar vi a los chicos y me acerqué a ellos, vi como Draco estaba a punto de morir de un ataque al corazón y Ginny trataba de calmarlo pero era casi imposible.

- Señores, señoritas- dijo el director y todo el lugar entró en silencio- hoy tendrán la oportunidad de conocer a su futura familia política, deberán comportarse lo mejor posible con ellos, sé que dado a la Guerra se formaron más de una familia para algunos de ustedes- volteó a ver donde estábamos nosotros- tendrán dos días más para poder presentarse, eso significa que ni lunes ni martes tendrán lecciones- se escucharon gritos de alegría por todo el lugar- los que no necesiten esos días pueden usarlos para tener las dos salidas mensuales que tienen aunque esos días tendrán que venir a dormir en el castillo.

- Disculpe director- dije atando cabos- eso significa que podemos dormir en nuestras casas estos dos días.

- Si señorita Granger- me sonrió- dado que la mayoría del personal tiene que visitar a sus suegros- les sonrió a Severus y a McGonagall- no podemos hacernos cargo de todos, los de primer año hasta cuarto pueden retirarse a sus hogares estos cuatro días por medio de la Red Flu.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo una Ravenclaw de tercer año- no qui i i eroo o de ccir qu que no quiera e e estar ccon mis pa pa padres- empezó a tartamudear al notar que había sonado a eso.

- Tranquila señorita Yang- dijo el director con una sonrisa suave- los padres me han pedido estos días para tenerlos a ustedes con ellos porque en la Guerra la mayoría pensaba que no podrían estar juntos nunca más, quieren disfrutarlos- respondió- ahora bien, los de séptimo año tendrán un mes más para celebrar el matrimonio porque justamente los preparativos necesitan mucho tiempo para hacerlos, en las fechas donde se cumple el tiempo establecido ustedes apenas estarían terminando sus EXTASIS, estarán muy cansados para organizar un matrimonio tal y como este se merece- nos volvimos a ver, ninguno de los tres había pensado en eso- ahora terminado los anuncios pueden retirarse, buena suerte- salimos del comedor.

Caminamos hasta la salida de Hogwarts e hicimos una aparición conjunta hasta los jardines de La Madriguera, justo después de nosotros aparecieron Draco con Ginny y Harry con Minerva, al oírnos salió Molly y Ginny corrió hasta donde estaba ella gritando un –mamá- bastante emotivo, se abrazaron y empezaron a girar en donde estaban, después nos volvió a ver y extendió los brazos hacia nosotros, Harry volvió a verme y me retó con la mirada a llegar primero que él, solté la mano de Severus y corí junto a Harry hacia ella, nos abrazó bastante fuerte murmurando- mis pequeños- soltamos su abrazo y volvimos a ver donde estaban los tres visitantes bastante sorprendidos con la escena, Severus tenía su ceño levemente fruncido mientras que Minerva observaba tiernamente como Harry adoraba a Molly como una madre, Draco había recuperado su compostura pero sabía que estaba nervioso todavía (N/A: aplausos para el desodorante antitranspirante de él) Molly se recompuso y volvió a verlos seriamente.

- Pasen- dio media vuelta y entró a la casa, nosotros notamos la lluvia fuerte que empezaba a caer e hicimos caso a lo que había dicho.

Entramos y vimos a casi todos dentro, solo faltaba Ron por motivos obvios, el señor Weasley se adelantó y saludó a todos los que estábamos, les tendió la mano a Snape y a Malfoy, a McGonagall la abrazó y le sonrió, él había tenido que verla muchas veces en el colegio por culpa de los gemelos.

- Adelante- dijo él y señaló unos sillones que habían sido mágicamente agrandados en la salita.

- Potter- dijeron los gemelos al hacerse presentes.

- Fred, George- sonrió él.

- Apártate- él lo hizo y ambos saltaron a abrazar a la profesora McGonagall, sorprendida devolvió el gesto.

- Profesora ¿querría usted conocer- empezó Fred.

- Nuestro nuevo invento Weasley?- terminó George.

- Ahorita no muchachos- respondió ella y ambos se quedaron dubitativos- con cada invento de ustedes me quitaron diez años de vida con los sustos y las quejas de todos los profesores y la verdad quiero tener algo de vida para disfrutarla.

- ¿Pero qué susto le dimos profesora?- dijo George haciendo un mohín tierno.

- La última vez que me enteré hicieron que saliera un dragón de unos juegos artificiales- dijo apareciendo Percy.

- Los tres perfectos prefectos- dijeron al unísono y Percy, Draco y yo gruñimos.

- Mamá- dijo Ginny distrayéndonos- ¿dónde están Bill y Charlie?

- Bill está con Fleur en Francia visitando a sus padres y Charlie está en su cuarto.

- Aquí está por quien llorabas hermanita- dijo Charlie abrazándola fuerte, él era más expresivo con ella desde que Bellatrix estuvo a punto de matarla, la alzó y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

- Si te atreves a tocarle un pelo Malfoy te mataré, ella tiene 6 hermanos mayores para defenderla- dijo apenas había puesto a Ginny en el suelo, él mantuvo su semblante calmado aun con los nervios que se veía que tenía- igual para usted Snape, pudo ser muy profesor pero Hermione es nuestra hermanita menor y tiene quién la defienda.

- Charles, no más- dijo Ginny y a él se le suavizó el semblante- ya tuvieron suficiente con la carta que mamá les envió- él se calmó y saludó a los tres presentes.

Nos sentamos en el sillón que estaba, abracé a Severus refugiándome del frío y él me estrechó a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y hundió su nariz en mi cabello, todos quedaron observando extrañados pero Harry agarró a Minerva y la abrazó con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba su mano, Ginny encendió la chimenea y empezó a besar suavemente a Draco el cual se relajó y la acercó más a él.

- Ginevra Weasley- se escuchó un grito desde la puerta, Gims y Draco se separaron- muestra respeto hacia mí casa.

- También es mi casa- salió el señor Weasley en su defensa- y no la está irrespetando, además Molly- se acercó a ella- él será su esposo en poco tiempo, debes aceptarlo por algo normal.

Ella no contestó y sirvió refrescos a todos los que estábamos ahí, salió hacia la cocina a dejar la bandeja y cuando estaba a punto de tomármelo Severus me apartó el jugo de calabaza, hizo una seña a McGonagall la cual lo captó al vuelo y evitó que Harry tomara, Draco había bebido un sorbo pequeño pero Ginny se le quitó el resto suavemente.

- Contiene veritaserum- respondió a mi pregunta antes de formularla.

- McGonagall cambió el contenido discretamente por jugo de calabaza normal, cuando Molly llegó empezamos a beber.

- ¿Y bien, quién quiere comenzar?- dijo Molly sentándose junto a su marido, todos se echaron para atrás- tú Draco.

- Si señora- respondió él alarmado- ¿qué quiere saber?

- ¿Por qué mi hija?- empezó el interrogatorio.

- Porque estoy enamorado de ella- respondió tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella?

- No sé, solo lo supe cuando mi tía estuvo a punto de matarla y sentí que la perdía- volvió a ver a Gims tiernamente.

- ¿Cómo la protegerás?- preguntó Arthur interviniendo.

- La protegeré con mi vida señor- respondió y ella sonrió.

- Supe que la última vez estuviste de novio con Pansy Parkinson, ¿es cierto?

- No señora- respondió- ella fue una mujer de revolcón de una noche- al escuchar eso los presentes callaron, vi como Severus miraba preocupado a su pupilo, aunque él no lo admitiera le preocupaba.

- ¿Cuántas mujeres has tenido de revolcón de una noche?

- A todas las de Slytherin y Hufflepuff- dijo sin poderlo evitar por el efecto de la poción.

- ¿Quieres a mi hija para eso Malfoy?- preguntó Molly.

- Hace un par de años y al principio de este sí, la deseaba demasiado, la quería fervientemente en mi cama para hacerla mía- dijo y Ginny se sorprendió y enojó bastante- pero cuando ella me dejó conocer quién es ella realmente me enamoré como un estúpido y aquí estoy aguantando un interrogatorio con veritaserum para poder demostrarle a la madre posesiva de mi prometida que no ha quiero de revolcón- dijo él con el porte Malfoy.

- ¿Dónde vivirán?- preguntó aligerando el ambiente el padre de los pelirrojos.

- Mi madre y yo estuvimos viendo ciertas casas pero erigiré la que ella quiera para vivir.

- Tu madre la odia, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, por ser hija de traidores a la sangre.

- ¿Intentarás estar con ella esta noche Malfoy?- preguntó ella y los gemelos intervinieron.

- Profesora, ¿está segura que no quiere ver el invento?- Draco respiró profundo y contestó la pregunta tan bajo que solo Ginny escuchó.

- Si muchachos, quiero verlo- dijo para proteger a Draco de Molly.

Severus calculó que el efecto duraría aproximadamente una hora en desaparecer del todo, los gemelos se encargaron de entretener a todos y distraer a su madre para poder dejar que el tiempo hiciera efecto, Ginny aprovechó los restos de poción en el cuerpo del rubio, vi que él sufría todavía más que cuando Molly o hacía, la pelirroja en algunos momentos se enojaba pero Draco trataba de componerlo todo, lo logró y ella empezó a besarlo.

Al pasar esa hora Molly nos invitó a comer, la mesa la expandió y agregó tres sillas más, Severus inspeccionó la comida antes que alguno de los seis probara bocado, al ver que estaba bien empezamos a comer, al finalizar Molly siguió con su interrogatorio.

- Minerva- la aludida volvió a ver- ¿y por qué elegiste a mi muchacho?

- Porque me enamoré de él- respondió seriamente haciendo gala del orgullo Gryffindor.

- Pero a diferencia de edad es bastante grande, 25 años.

- Yo podría mentirle y decirle que no me importa pero lo hace, Severus puede darme la razón en esto- él asintió- podría darle miles de excusas para responder pero no tengo ninguna solo le puedo decir algo que Harry me dijo y es algo que es muy cierto, los años son para vivirlos y con fe, no para pensar en esas cosas, nosotros tenemos que vivir todo lo que podamos pero juntos- Molly trató de cambiar de pregunta.

- ¿No lo hiciste por su fama?- dijo con seriedad ella.

- Al contrario, ese era uno de los obstáculos entre nosotros- respondió secamente, odiaba que tocaran ese tema, Harry la detuvo y sostuvo cariñosamente su cara para besarla con ternura, Severus me abrazó, nosotros no habíamos hablado de ello pero la profesora tenía razón.

- Harry, ¿por qué ella?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué no? Si ella es la mujer perfecta, es inteligente, amable, gentil, es buena y bondadosa además de increíblemente hermosa físicamente- ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, Harry rió.

- Madre- dijo Charlie- ¿no vas a interrogar a la perfecta prefecta?

- Severus- dijo ella haciendo caso a su hijo, Snape lo volvió a ver con odio- esa que tiene en sus brazos es mi chiquitita ¿sabe?

- Lo sé señora Weasley- contestó Severus tranquilamente, yo estaba demasiado nerviosa pero él acariciaba mi espalda tratando de calmarme.

- ¿Usted no era de los que pensaban en que los Slytherin son mejores?

- Sí, lo pensaba- era brutalmente honesto- pero desde que me enamoré de Hermione vi que estaba estúpidamente equivocado- McGonagall reía.

- ¿Qué vio en mi niña?- preguntó el señor Weasley.

- Vi una bondad increíble, una inteligencia que no había tenido en mi casa, si hubiera sido Slytherin hubiese sido mi alumna preferida- sonreí- es tierna y aunque tiene un carácter explosivo piensa las cosas antes de hacerlo, es fácil enojarla pero es fácil hacerla feliz, no es rencorosa y logró perdonarnos a Malfoy y a mí cosa que yo no hubiese hecho en su posición, amo su afición a los libros y es una extraordinaria pocionista, solo hubo una como ella y fue Lily Potter- Harry miró sorprendido- tiene talento y pasión, es terca y perseverante, es cariñosa y se preocupa por los demás y de esa mujer estoy enamorado- dijo y me di cuenta que me conocía demasiado bien, sonreí y besé su pecho suavemente.

- Usted fue mortífago ¿cierto?- preguntó Molly y ambos la volvimos a ver.

- Molly- dije yo- el hombre que yo amo y que quiero junto a mí es a él, tenga el pasado que tenga eso ya no se puede cambiar, ustedes saben que cometió errores y que los pagó muy caro así que también deberías recordar que fue espía de la orden y que gracias a él Harry y todos nosotros estamos vivos.

- Ella es una heroína de Guerra, ¿eso no le importó?- preguntó el señor Weasley.

- No señor, esa mujer que todos los medios publican no es toda la mujer con la que convivo día a día, con la que peleo para que salga de la cama todas las mañanas- Harry rió.

- ¿Por qué ríes Harry?- preguntó Molly.

- Porque Hermione es imposible de levantar, siempre se despierta malhumorada.

- No hable mucho Potter que usted también es igual de imposible- dijo Minerva sonriendo, todo el lugar rió aminorando la tensión.

- Ustedes dos se odiaban- dijo Molly señalándonos a ambos- ¿cómo están a punto de casarse?

- Dumbledore nos envió a vivir juntos cosa que sabe, yo descubrí que no era solo una insufrible sabelotodo, que aguantarla no era imposible, que no estaría levantando tediosamente su mano todo el tiempo y que sus sueños no eran con una biblioteca- me separé de él pero me acercó agarrándome por la cintura.

- Yo descubrí que no dormía con su juego de pociones todo el tiempo, que no practicaba artes oscuras en la sala, que su casa no era un ataúd, que no era un amargado murciélago de las mazmorras y que sí usa shampoo- contraataqué y los gemelos no paraban de reír- también descubrí- dije viéndolo directamente- que quiero estar con él toda mi vida, que quiero hacerlo feliz a mi lado y que quiero que esté conmigo, descubrí que lo amo más que a nada en mi vida y que él es mi hombre ideal.

- Tengo un pequeño tesoro en mis manos- dijo y nos olvidamos del mundo entero- "Mi flor es efímera y no tiene más que cuatro espinas para defenderse contra el mundo."

- El principito.

- Correcto- respondió- te prometí cuando te pedí matrimonio y quiero hacerlo otra vez, te amo, te defenderé así tenga que enfrentar a la muerte otra vez como lo hizo El Principito, por ti lo haré, jamás te dejaré sola- dijo y limpió una lágrima que caía de mis ojos- nunca he tenido nada más valioso que lo que tengo en mis manos, tan frágil pero tan fuerte, quiero hacerte feliz hasta el último de mis días y quiero ser feliz contigo- sonreí y él sonrió conmigo, me besó suavemente pero con soltura, Ginny y Molly estaban llorando por la declaración y me sonrojé violentamente por recordar donde estábamos.

- Padre- dijo Fred- tendremos solo "sangre limpia" en la familia.

- Sí- secundó George- está el príncipe de las serpientes y el domador, perdón- dijo viendo a Ginny y a mí- a un Slytherin y a su jefe de casa.

- Pero tendremos a la jefa de Gryffindor- dijo Molly sonriendo- así que cálmense.

El resto del día siguió normal, al acostarnos Molly nos puso a Harry y a mí juntos, a Ginny con McGonagall y a Draco con Severus, nos dormimos, al ser de madrugada escuché un ruido en el cuarto.

- Potter muévase- era Severus- Minerva lo espera en su cuarto- Harry salió volando.

- Severus- dije y yo besé- te necesito.

Esa noche adelantamos parte de nuestra luna de miel de nuestra boda.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

_**Volví, con el cap más largo de todos, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews.**_

_**¿Qué tal Molly? Hasta veritaserum y Snape precioso como estaba…**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Cap 25.

Esa noche adelantamos parte de nuestra luna de miel de nuestra boda.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Desperté al día siguiente, busqué a Severus en la cama pero recordé donde estábamos, sabía que si Molly lo encontraba conmigo cumpliría con la amenaza que había hecho en la carta.

Me levanté y bañé, bajé a desayunar y encontré a Severus sentado en una silla viendo con desconfianza unos huevos que le había cocinado Molly pero empezó a comer, me acerqué a él y le besé suavemente, escuché un leve –Herms- de parte de ella, me separé y me senté a desayunar, sabía que a Molly le sería difícil aceptar que nosotros dos nos casáramos pero trataba de disimularlo lo mejor posible.

- Muchachos- nos llamó Molly acercándose a la mesa y sirviéndome el desayuno- no sé cómo decir esto- se sentó en una silla.

- ¿Qué tiene que decirnos?- pregunté.

- No sé como disculparme por todo, Hermione, sé por qué Ron está en las cárceles del Wizengamot, sé todo lo que te hizo- empecé a sentir como me picaban los ojos por empezar a sentir las lágrimas- sé el daño que te hizo y sé que le debo muchísimo a Malfoy por salvarte y a usted profesor- volteó a ver a Severus- le debo mucho por proteger a mi pequeña del idiota de mi hijo, no sé como pedirles perdón a ninguno de los dos- empezó a llorar y yo sentía las lágrimas instaladas en mis ojos- no puedo perdonarme haber criado a un hijo como él.

- No es su culpa- la abracé y sentí como resbalaban mis lágrimas, Severus observaba la escena desde su asiento tranquilo, había dejado de comer- lo que él haya hecho no es culpa suya, ni Harry ni yo imaginamos nunca que algo así pudiera ser Ron, no tiene por qué pedirnos perdón.

- Si tengo -nos separamos- yo lo crié y es mi hijo, Arthur y yo jamás pensamos eso, al llegar la carta del Wizengamot no pudimos creerlo- se secó las lágrimas con su mano derecha- Pero ya debería dejarlos comer a ambos, tus padres deben de estar esperándolos.

Al separarnos limpié las pocas lágrimas derramadas y Severus preguntó si estaba bien, asentí y seguimos desayunando.

Después de unos cuantos minutos entraron Harry y McGonagall y se sentaron al lado nuestro, el azabache tomó mi mano y preguntó si estaba bien porque él sabía perfectamente que yo había llorado, traté de tranquilizarlo y terminamos de comer.

Hacia las once de la mañana nos despedimos de todos, noté que Ginny estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre, ese día tendría que visitar a Narcisa Black pero esperaba que no fuera tan malo como lo había tenido Draco, caminamos hasta el centro del jardín de La Madriguera y tomé a Severus de la mano, nos desaparecimos juntos.

Llegamos un segundo después hasta el jardín de mi casa, era una construcción de estilo victoriano de dos plantas pintado de blanco, el jardín era de petunias y claveles, era precioso. Caminamos hasta la puerta y toqué el timbre, tardaron unos segundos en abrir y a la primera que vi fue a mi madre.

- Mamá- me lancé a abrazarla fuertemente y ella respondió mi gesto, levantó la mirada hasta posarla donde estaba Harry y le hizo seña de que se acercara, los tres estuvimos abrazados un buen rato.

- ¿Jean quién es?- escuché la voz de mi padre en la puerta, al vernos nos abrazó a los tres.

- Son los niños Harold- respondió mi madre sin separarnos.

- Mamá- dijo Harry (N/A: yo dije que Harry había sido adoptado por los padres de Hermione, fue en todos los aspectos)

- Aunque te creas un adulto por haber salvado todo el mundo mágico siempre serás nuestro niño Harry- le besó la cabeza y se percató de las dos personas que estaban en el recibidor de la casa.

- Profesora McGonagall- saludó mi madre y aproveché para abrazar a mi padre- ¡qué gusto tenerla aquí! Pase- le sonrió y volvió a ver a Severus- ¿y usted es?- le preguntó.

- ¡Ay! Perdón mamá-me percaté que no los había presentado- él es Severus Snape.

- ¿Tu profesor de pociones?- preguntó ella desconcertada.

- Si madre- respondió Harry por mí- ¿podemos pasar?

- Si claro- les dio espacio para poder pasar- entren.

Caminaos hasta la sala de la casa, estaba pintada en blanco y su piso era color verde, tenía sillones blancos con cojines cafés y en las paredes habían fotos familiares algunas de ellas móviles que quitaban si habían visitas muggles, en frente había un televisor bastante grande en un mueble con adornos en cerámica.

- ¿Quieren algo de tomar?- preguntó mi mamá desde el marco de la cocina.

- Café- respondió Harry y se levantó para ayudarla.

Estuvimos nosotros cuatro, la profesora McGonagall, Severus, mi padre y yo, en esa sala solos, estuvimos hablando del curso lectivo y de cuanto nos faltaba para graduarnos, mi papá preguntaba cada detalle de nosotros dos a ambos profesores los cuales contestaban lo mejor que podían las preguntas, al quedar satisfecho llegaron Harry y mamá con los cafés y algunos panes para acompañarlos, empezamos a comer en silencio.

- ¿Y a qué les debo el honor de la visita?- preguntó mi madre tranquilamente.

- Harry y yo tenemos algo que decirte- empecé a contestarle con nerviosismo.

- ¿Y qué es niños?- sonrió.

- Mamá- empezó Harry- estoy enamorado al igual que Hermione- mi padre puso más atención que de costumbre a la conversación.

- Los escucho- nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos colocamos al lado de Severus y Minerva.

- Mamá- dije yo respirando profundamente- estoy enamorada de Severus, tanto como

- Yo lo estoy de Minerva- terminó la frase Harry se escuchó un repentino silencio my incómodo en la sala, Severus tomó mi mano entre las suyas y Harry abrazó a la profesora suavemente.

- Hermione Jean y Harry James- gritó mi padre rompiendo con el silencio- ¿qué estupideces están diciendo?

- No es ninguna estupidez papá- contestó Harry ameno- estoy enamorado de ella y Hermione está enamorada del profesor Snape.

- Esto es imposible- seguía gritando él, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y daba vueltas por la sala con las manos en la cabeza- enamorados de sus profesores. ¿Cómo diablos pasó por Dios?

- Pasó porque nos conocimos mejor y nos enamoramos- contesté a su pregunta, él volteó a verme furioso.

- Te creía más inteligente Hermione Granger- me fulminó con la mirada- ¿cómo pudiste hacer semejante tontera? Enamorarte de un profesor que por cierto odiabas- me arrepentí de haberle contado hace unos años atrás eso- no creí haber criado a una mujer tan tonta. Pero dime que no se van a casar ustedes dos ¿cierto?- nos volvió a ver a Harry y a mí.

- Sí lo vamos a hacer- respondimos ambos con un hilo de voz.

- Es que solo esto me faltaba. ¿Qué les han hecho estos malditos asaltacunas?- estaba fuera de sus casillas- ¿Qué malditos hechizo les lanzaron?

- Ninguno papá- respondí yo.

- Ninguno Hermione- no bajaba un ápice su furia- maldita sea ¿cómo es posible que te vas a casar con un hombre que te dobla la edad?, con un maldito pederasta.

- Suficiente papá- grité y me levanté de donde estaba, aunque era más pequeña que él había sido más fuerte mi grito- no voy a soportar que insultes a mi novio y a mi cuñada, no te lo voy a permitir nunca.

- Tú no me prohíbes nada, esta es mi casa- dijo recuperando la furia todavía más- no crié a alguien tan bruta.

- Eso no se lo voy a permitir- se levantó Severus junto con Harry- puede que esta sea su casa y ella sea su hija pero no voy a permitir que insulte más a mi mujer- me tomó por la cintura mientras Harry lo apuntaba con su varita, cuando mi padre iba a replicar se levantó mi madre y habló.

- Harold no más- lo dijo suave pero firme- ambos son adultos y saben lo que hacen- volteó a vernos y nos pidió que nos sentáramos- ellos están enamorados de ellos dos y se van a casar y así será- mi padre estaba más calmado- nosotros como sus padres les apoyaremos en lo que decidan hacer, eso prometimos el día que Hermione nació y el día que adoptamos a Harry, ellos quieren nuestra aprobación pero no es algo indispensable, quiero estar con mis niños el día de su boda pero quiero conocer con quienes se van a casar- ambos se besaron suavemente.

- Papá- dijo Harry tranquilamente- ya son las tres- McGonagall lo miró extrañada.

- El partido del Manchester- respondió mi padre y encendió el televisor.

Harry y papá eran grandes aficionados a los partidos de fútbol muggles, al ver que todo se había calmado ayudé a mamá a recoger todo lo que habíamos utilizado para la comida, le ayudé a lavar los platos sucios y ella empezó a preguntarme.

- ¿Por qué te vas a casar tan rápido?- le conté la ley nueva y todas las implicaciones- al aceptar tu mundo acepté sus reglas- me dijo- pero no estoy de acuerdo con ellas.

- Yo tampoco quiero las cosas tan apresuradas mamá, pero no las puedo cambiar.

- ¿Por qué él Herms?

- Porque él es una maravillosa persona madre, me ama como soy y lo amo por ser quien es, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él.

- Te oyes enamorada- sonrió- ¿y no sabes por qué tu hermano la eligió a ella?

- No sé mamá- dije- deberías preguntarle- entraron Severus y Minerva con dos vasos que hacían falta.

- ¿Saben que son mis hijos los que se llevan?- ambos se tensaron ante la pregunta.

- Sí señora- respondió Minerva suavemente- sé que es su hijo del que estoy enamorada- Severus me besó suavemente mientras yo secaba mis manos.

- ¿Y por qué?- le preguntó directamente a ambos.

- Me enamoré por el ser humano que es su hijo señora- empezó primero la profesora- es bondadoso, bueno, piensa en los demás y ama con una gran intensidad- en ese momento entró Harry que al escuchar lo último se acercó a besarla posesivamente.

- Te amo- le dijo el azabache.

- Yo más- le dijo ella bastante sonrosada, mi madre solo rió y volvió a ver a Severus.

- Sé que no soy el hombre que usted desearía para su hija, sé que su esposo me detesta y que lo que quiere es que me largue pero no puedo- volví a verlo con gesto de pregunta- sé que quieres, pequeña leona, que conozca a tu familia, sé que no me lo vas a pedir pero puedo saberlo por tu mirada- sonreí y él respondió a mi sonrisa pero suavemente.

- Eso no es del todo cierto Severus- dijo mi madre y ambos volvimos a verla- enfrentaste a mi esposo por mi hija y le diste su lugar, vi como se comunicaban sin hablarse y sé que la proteges lo que necesito que lo hagas, necesito que me prometas que la vas a proteger.

- Con mi vida lo haré señora Granger- le dijo Severus a mi madre.

- Jane- sonrió- llámenme así- miró a McGonagall también- ustedes dos- nos señaló a Harry y a mí- hoy desafiaron a su padre y al corazón de él aunque sé que no había otra forma así que les pido que sean compasivos con él al menos por hoy, ustedes mañana se van pero yo tengo que soportarlo por el resto del año- sonrió suavemente.

- Mamá- dijo Harry llamándola- ¿por qué no reaccionaste como papá?

- Porque yo ya lo sabía.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó de nuevo él.

- Intuición de madre cariño, intuición- repitió y se fue.

Harry se llevó a Minerva para enseñarle el resto de la casa y Severus y yo quedamos solos en el lugar.

- Te pareces mucho a tu madre físicamente, tienes los mismos ojos y el mismo cabello indomable aunque tienes los labios más gruesos y eres más alta- me dijo y con sus brazos subió a una encimera que había- pero tienes el carácter de tu padre, bastante explosivo- sonreí y lo besé.

- Granger si no para puede venir su papá y hacer lo que Molly no hizo- hice caso omiso a sus palabras y empecé a desabrochar un botón de esa hermosa camisa blanca que tenía puesta- me fascina cuando hace las cosas como una muggle- sonreí y seguí en lo mío, lo besé más profundamente hasta arrancarle un gemido de placer.

- Hermione- escuché la molesta interrupción de Harry- hay viene papá- me bajé de la encimera y Severus acomodó los botones de su camisa.

- Chicos- llegó mi padre y nos volvió a ver a ambos y agachó la mirada- lamento lo que pasó y les debo una disculpa a ambos, sé que son adultos y que han tomado la decisión que creen correcta y los apoyo- ambos lo abrazamos y sonreímos para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

Mamá nos llamó para cenar, sabía que Severus tenía una tremenda erección que era muy difícil de bajar, sonreí internamente y nos sentamos a comer, intercambiamos miradas completamente cargadas de deseo y ansias para que fuera de noche, lo amaba y lo necesitaba como nunca lo había hecho, terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos a sentar a los sillones, nuestros padres después de cenar aprovechaban para sacar a pasear al perro, cosa que hicieron, Harry y Minerva salieron al jardín trasero mientras que nosotros estábamos en la sala.

Empecé a besar fervientemente al profesor mientras él trataba de controlar sus ansias.

- Hermione- decía entre jadeo y jadeo- no deberíamos hacerlo aquí.

- Debería ser yo la que diga eso profesor- dije mientras ponía sus manos en mis senos y sentí como empezaba a masajearlos, seguimos un tiempo más así hasta que escuchamos la puerta abrirse, nos separamos bruscamente tratando de recomponer nuestras respiraciones.

- Deberían ir a dormir- nos dijo mamá al vernos bastante agitados, sonreímos.

- Sí señora- respondimos Harry y yo al unísono.

- Minerva dormirá con Hermione- empezó mi padre.

- De eso nada- lo enfrentó- dormirán con sus futuros maridos.

- Pero Jean- replicó él.

- Pero nada, además- dijo volviéndonos a ver y Harry y yo nos sonrojamos sabíamos que ella sabía- deberás acostumbrarte, pronto serán esposos- al subir mi padre se acercó.

- Si le tocas un pelo a mi hija en mi techo será la última acción que haga tu pequeño amigo- sonrió y bajó hacia su cuarto, nosotros seguimos al nuestro.

Apenas entré a mi habitación cerré la puerta con llave, coloqué varios hechizos para hacer que ningún ruido saliera y para que nadie pudiese abrir la puerta, dirigí a Severus hasta mi cama matrimonial blanca en el centro de la habitación, lo besé y empecé a bajar sus pantalones, me hinqué a sus pies y dirigí mi boca hasta su miembro sin muchos preámbulos, lo necesitaba.

- Hermione, para- me decía él e hice caso omiso a su petición- leona tu padre me la va a cortar, quiero llegar entero a nuestra noche de bodas.

- ¿Quieres que pare?- dije sacándome su miembro pero dejándolo cerca de mi cara- pídemelo y lo haré- di un pequeño lametón a la cabeza de su sexo.

- Por Morgana santa, no- sonreí internamente y seguí, esa noche fue la primera en que rompí más de una vez alguna regla de mi padre.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente hicimos nuestra rutina, bajamos a desayunar y supe que Harry se había ido con la profesora a conocer a una hermana de ella que estaba fuera de Inglaterra, desayunamos y nos despedimos de mis padres prometiéndoles volver pronto, salimos al jardín principal y él tomó mi mano y nos desaparecimos.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté al no reconocer el lugar, él señaló hacia el suelo.

Lo que observé me dejó muda, era un cementerio y leí en el ataúd que él hacía señalado.

"_Eileen Prince._

_Adorada esposa y madre, descansa en paz"_

- Es tu madre- dije suavemente, él asintió.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

_**¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encantó la reacción de Harold Granger, fue tan divertido.**_

_**Tengo que dar una noticia, a este fic le quedan máximo tres capítulos para terminarlo, dicen que todo lo bueno tiene su fin y esto no es la excepción.**_

_**Tengo un deseo de navidad, quiero un Severus Snape de regalo, ¿ustedes creen que me lo puedan conseguir?**_

_**Espero sus reviews, besos.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Cap 26.

Es tu madre- dije suavemente, él asintió.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Me hinqué hasta quedar a la altura de la tumba, empecé a limpiar sus alrededores con mis manos, Severus se agachó y quitó mis manos de la tierra, terminó el de arrancar unas hierbas malas y quitó el polvo, nos sentamos en el césped y él agarró mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí cariño?- pregunté, él sonrió suavemente.

- Es mi madre y según Dumbledore debo presentarte a mi familia- pasé una mano por el grabado en el mármol- ella es la única persona que tuve en toda mi vida y ella es quien debe conocerte- toqué suavemente su cara.

- Ella fue buena contigo- afirmé.

- Cierto- besó la palma de mi mano- ella era una buena mujer, cuidaba de mí mejor de lo que cuidó de ella, ella murió por mi culpa.

- Severus Snape- lo llamé suave pero firme- nada de lo que pasó pudo ser nunca tu culpa.

- Todo Hermione fue mi culpa- dijo con un tono completamente frío- yo debí haber hecho lo correcto y no estar acá.

- Explícate- se puso de pie y me miró fijamente.

- ¿Sabes por qué se casaron mis padres?- negué suavemente- ella estaba embarazada de mí cuando ocurrió la boda, mi padre al saber que mi madre estaba embarazada la pidió en mano para mantener el status social que llevaba hasta ese momento, mi abuela desheredó a mamá por haber tenido relaciones con un muggle así que no tenía otra alternativa además de que estaba enamorada de él- se volvió a sentar al frente mío- al principio las cosas eran bastante buenas, mi padre mantuvo económicamente a mi madre y la amaba al menos los primeros cinco años hasta que ocurrió mi primer escape de magia, recuerdo que estábamos los tres en el despacho de él, mi madre barría de manera muggle, mi padre le había prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de magia en toda la casa, estaba yo tratando de alcanzar un pequeño libro que mi madre había puesto en la estantería que estaba más arriba de lo que yo podía alcanzar, al ver que no podía alcanzarlo sin ayuda miré hacia donde estaba y por magia el libro bajó hasta llegar a mis manos, mis padres me volvieron a ver y recibí tremenda golpiza de él, mi madre trató de defenderme y fue la primera vez que mi padre le puso una mano encima, vi la mirada de ambos al él hacerlo, estaban asustados de lo que pasó, mi padre agarró una chaqueta que había en el perchero y salió a la calle, mi madre me explicó lo que era la magia y que debía controlarla para no hacerlo enojar, pero Hermione, la magia en un niño no se puede controlar- asentí, sabía que así era- cada vez que yo emitía algún tipo de magia mi padre me volvía a pegar y después de esa primera vez no tuvo reparo en lastimar a mi madre, la golpeaba hasta hacerla sangrar, yo me escondía en un armario, debí haber salido y defenderla pero fui muy cobarde y me escondía.

- Severus, apenas eras un niño, no tenías manera de defenderla.

- Hermione- su cara era de completa angustia- debí haber hecho algo, ella murió porque nunca la defendí, no supe hacerla valer por lo que era, no pude controlar mi magia, cuando entré a Hogwarts las cosas empeoraban, el director en ese momento era Albus, acababa de asumir el puesto, él me llamaba una vez al mes a su despacho por lo que ocurría en mi casa, mi padre golpeaba a mi madre hasta dejarla inconsciente, yo debía ir y llevarla hasta un hospital muggle con la ayuda hasta quinto año de Lily, la madre de Potter, ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría y trataba de ayudarme con las ambulancias muggles pero todos esos esfuerzos eran inútiles, él venía siempre una semana después de ingresada al hospital y le llevaba un ramo de bellas amapolas, sus flores favoritas, y le prometía un mundo donde estuvieran juntos y él la aceptase tal y como ella era, con la magia incluida, pero cuando él veía a mi madre con la varita volvía al bar muggle donde tomaba hasta enloquecer, llegaba a la casa y el proceso se repetía muchas veces, cuando llegué a mi adolescencia traté de detenerlo pero mi madre me hechizaba para que no pudiese tocarlo, decía que a mi padre debía respetarlo siempre, veía inmóvil como él hacía lo que hizo, sin poderla defender nunca.

- No tuviste la culpa- dije en un hilo de voz.

- Claro que sí Hermione- gritó y se levantó furioso- te traje aquí para que vieras que no puedo ser un hombre que te merezca, no podré defenderte de lo que pase, mira como está mi madre por mi idiotez y recuerda lo que pasó en mi casa con el imbécil de Weasley, en ninguna de las dos situaciones pude defenderlas, sufrieron y demasiado por mi culpa, por mi inutilidad, no te merezco como esposo, deberías haber elegido a Charles Weasley.

- No me digas a quien debo o no debo elegir Snape- dije con enojo pero sin llegar a perder completamente la paciencia- te elegí a ti porque jamás serás como tu padre, porque sé que aunque estés furioso no pondrás nunca una mano encima de mí, sé que moverías cielo y tierra para que yo estuviera a salvo de cualquiera que pueda herirme y ese es el hombre que quiero yo.

- Pero no entiendes que no he sido capaz de hacerlo.

- Soy una bruja- sonreí- puedo defenderme sola- saqué mi varita del bolsillo y conjuré una corona de rosas rojas- ¿sabes cuáles mitos están a la creación de la rosa?

- No- él observó como ponía la corona en la tumba.

- Hay tres mitos que la relacionan con Afrodita, la diosa del amor, y una con Dionisio pero esa no viene al caso, la primera dice que Cíbeles la creó para hacerla competir con la belleza de la diosa, la segunda dice que ella la creó en su nacimiento para crear algo tan hermoso como ella y la última habla de cómo cuando ella corría hacia un agonizante Adonis se cortó en un pie y de su sangre brotaron las rosas del mundo, hablan siempre de la belleza.

- Mi madre era una mujer bella- dijo él en un susurro, noté el cielo y vi que estaba bastante oscuro, debían ser como las nueve de la noche.

- Imagino que sí pero- no pude terminar la frase, un rayo verde estuvo a punto de rozarme pero Severus logró sacarme de la trayectoria a tiempo.

- Corre- me dijo en el oído mientras agarraba mi mano y salíamos de ahí, no había notado que estábamos en Godric's Hollow, cerca de donde estaba enterrada la madre de Harry, corrimos hasta cerca de un bosque, al llegar observamos como dos figuras se acercaban a nosotros, lancé un hechizo que una figura disolvió.

- Hermione Granger- escuché una voz regañándome pero familiar- ¿cómo se te ocurre hechizarme?

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunté a Harry que se acercaba a nosotros.

- Veníamos a ver a mis padres- me dijo sorprendido- ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí y corriendo?

- Mortífagos- dije mientras hacía un escudo alrededor de nosotros- puedes venir mañana Harry, tus padres no se irán de acá- él sacó la lengua, era un chiste que nosotros teníamos (N/A: ya sé, tengo un humor negro fatal).

- Vamos- dijo Severus halándome hacia el interior del bosque, nos internamos lo suficiente para pasar desapercibidos, Harry lanzó un hechizo para poder identificar posibles intrusos.

- Hermione- volteó Severus a verme- necesito que vuelvas al castillo.

- No lo haré- terminé de poner los hechizos alrededor nuestro.

- Sí lo harás- dijo Harry y volteó a ver a Minerva- ambas lo harán.

- Harry estás loco- dijo ella manteniendo la mirada- se supone que debo cuidarte no al revés así que acompañarás a Hermione de vuelta al castillo- me agaché al sentir un hechizo rojo cerca de mí, volteé y paralicé a un Mortífago que estaba detrás de mí.

- No puedo concentrarme teniéndote cerca- dijo Harry besándola suavemente- Severus se encargó de liquidar a uno que quería matarlos.

- Hermione por Merlín, recuerda que acabo de decirte pero ayúdame a protegerte, no es momento de jugar a la heroína- dijo y me enfadé bastante.

- Basta Severus- dijo la profesora McGonagall, me lanzó un hechizo de invisibilidad y se lanzó uno ella- es lo más que tendrán; Severus, recuerda que se la jugó tanto como tú, es buena en batalla.

Empezaron a lanzarnos hechizos desde todas partes, lo peor lo llevaban ellos por tener que esquivar todo lo que venía, los mortífagos nos rodeaban y eran aproximadamente unos treinta, nosotros lanzábamos hechizos hacia cualquier lado en particular, no nos importaba a quien o a qué podía llegar, Severus y Harry lanzaban a matar, no daban la oportunidad de dejar salir a nadie con vida pero nosotras estábamos cansadas de tanta muerte de la guerra, lanzábamos a inmovilizar hasta que escuchamos una voz desde un lugar cercano a donde estábamos.

- Debe estar cerca de ellos- era Ronald Weasley quien estaba ahí.

- Pero amo- escuchamos a un mortífago- ella no está con ninguno de los dos y en Hogwarts no se la ha visto llegar.

- Debe de estar escondida como la rata que es- empecé a enfadarme y me quité el hechizo de invisibilidad.

- Ron Weasley- grité- aquí estoy- Severus estaba furioso por lo que había hecho, sin verlo lo sabía, Harry estaba sorprendido pero confiaba en mí, Ron salió del bosque.

- Aquí está la pequeña sangre sucia, ya dejó de esconderse detrás de su amigo y sus profesores- volteó a ver detrás de Harry- profesora McGonagall, un placer verla o no verla o como sea- Minerva se quitó el hechizo y agarró la mano de Harry mientras que en la otra sostenía en alto la varita.

- ¿Qué quieres Weasley?- pregunté y volvió a mirarme de nuevo.

- Como dije en la carta, poseerte y matarte. Simple- rió de lo que había dicho y lanzó un hechizo que pasó rozándome.

- Años de guerra y nunca aprendiste a apuntar- lancé mi hechizo y ramas del suelo salieron y lo atraparon, sus lacayos le ayudaron a salir de ahí, empezó una lucha bastante fuerte, Severus no intervino porque Harry no lo permitió, lancé un petrificus y él cayó de espalda, vi entonces como un rayo azul veía hacia mí, caí al suelo para evitarlo y vi como Ron se levantaba y me apuntaba con la varita.

- A mi mujer no imbécil- dijo Severus y lanzó con su varita un Adava Kedavra, sentí pasar a mi alrededor una fuerza como un trueno y vi como su luz verde impactaba en el pecho a Ron, lo vi caer hasta llegar al suelo, escuché el ruido de su caída y todo quedó en silencio total, solo fue roto por un ruido de hechizo.

- Crucio- gritó un Mortífago tratando de impactarme, logré en último momento quitarme de la trayectoria de él, me levanté y seguimos luchando.

Los mortífagos luchaban con una fuerza mayor a la anterior, no sabíamos de donde provenían los hechizos pero no nos importaba mucho, seguimos luchando por una media hora hasta que los últimos mortífagos huyeran del lugar, volteamos a vernos y Harry me abrazó fuertemente, habíamos perdido en esa batalla a quien por siete años habíamos considerado nuestro amigo, McGonagall y Severus nos dieron privacidad cuando fueron a revisar los alrededores, lloré en el pecho de mi amigo lo sucedido esa noche, al acercarse ellos dos miré el reloj de pulsera que tenía, faltaban veinte minutos para que dieran las doce de la noche, estábamos cansados, exhaustos, sudorosos y queríamos dormir, soltamos el abrazo y sentí en mis labios un beso de Severus que hizo que todo el mundo se detuviera, era posesivo y demandante –te necesito ya- gruñó en mi oído y sonreí, aunque quería una ducha y dormir también lo necesitaba urgentemente, volteamos a ver a Harry y a Minerva que estaban sorprendidos por el fuego en el momento, con una mirada acordamos que esa noche romperíamos las reglas de Dumbledore y no iríamos al castillo, sabía que el azabache la llevaría a su casa en Grimmauld Place, su padrino estaba visitando a la familia de su novia y no llegaría hasta mañana, Severus besó mis labios con la misma pasión y nos aparecimos directamente en el dormitorio, Severus quitaba cada prenda de mi cuerpo y observaba cada herida que me habían provocado, lo enfurecía a sobremanera y me besaba más fervientemente, esa noche me hizo el amor de la manera más apasionada que me lo hubiera hecho nunca.

Desperté al día siguiente al sentir los rayos del sol en mi cuerpo, sonreí al recordar que estaba en la casa de Severus y en su cama, sentí su pecho y me acurruqué más a él, abrí mis ojos y vi que su semblante estaba completamente serio, volteó a verme y me dijo.

- Hermione, tenemos que hablar.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

_**Hey, ¿qué tal de navidad? Espero que la estén pasando súper bien con sus familias pero recuerden que este día es para recordar el nacimiento de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, bueno pero hablando del cap ¿qué les pareció? Sé que a las fans de Ron yo debo ser una de las peores pesadillas pero tranquilas, me en algún momento escribiré algo para disculparme ;-) **_

_**En mi familia el "tenemos que hablar" es signo de problemas graves, ya veremos cómo le irá a Hermione.**_

_**Les pido perdón por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin escribir pero como dije hubo un problema familiar grave que me implicaba directamente, hoy vi a mi novio que me ayudó a bajar un toque la depresión en la que me andaba y salió este cap.**_

_**Faltan dos capítulos, uno como cierre de la historia y otro como epílogo que va a ser un POV de Severus, para las que dicen que lástima que se va a acabar les aseguro que el próximo fic será mejor, ya tengo la experiencia y los consejos que me dieron con este fanfic, trataré de mejorar para el próximo, ya sé de qué va a tratar y ya tengo casi todo montado, solo falta escribirlo.**_

_**Besos, feliz navidad, espero mi Severus de regalo.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	27. Chapter 27

Cap 27.

Final.

- Hermione, tenemos que hablar.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

- ¿De qué Severus?- pregunté poniendo mi barbilla en su pecho.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando ayer al jugar a la heroína?- estaba furioso.

- No estaba jugando a la heroína además si les hubiese hecho caso en volver al castillo ellos me hubiesen atrapado aquí- respondí tranquilamente.

- ¿No se te ocurrió pensar el peligro que corrían ambos?- me aparté de él- pero siempre tenías que figurar junto al estúpido niño que vivió, eres demasiado terca como para protegerte.

- Severus basta- sentí mi enojo subir- no estuve para figurar junto a Harry si no porque tenía que estar ahí.

- Por Merlín Hermione, casi te pierdo por tu terquedad- se levantó, vi que estaba completamente desnudo- no es posible que siendo una insufrible sabelotodo hayas hecho semejante tontería de quedarte en batalla y no haber buscado un refugio.

- En esa batalla estaba mi mejor amigo, mi cuñada y mi prometido, ¿crees que iba a dejarlo para estar segura? No soy Slytherin Snape- me senté en la cama, estaba empezando a enfurecerme.

- No Granger, serías mucho más inteligente si hubieses salido del lugar y no hubieras jugado con la muerte.

- ¿Qué te pasa Severus? ¿por qué estás así?- traté de calmarme y calmar la situación.

- No sé Hermione- me gritó- un degenerado te apuntó con una varita para matarte, no sé qué demonios me pasa.

- Cálmate Severus- sentí como los ojos se me humedecían y tenía ganas de llorar, había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida con él y al despertar no esperé gritos de él- ya basta.

- ¡Qué me calme!, estás escuchándote- no bajaba el tono de voz- claro para ti es tan fácil decirlo, no fui yo el que estuvo a punto de morir por la estupidez Gryffindor, eso no es valentía- sentí una lágrima caer y me levanté de donde estaba- ¿para dónde vas?- no contesté.

Entré al baño y abrí la llave de paso, dejé el agua caer en mi cuerpo y estallé en llanto, recordé la diferencia entre ayer y hoy, no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera y no quería salir y verlo así otra vez, sentía gran decepción y tristeza pero más enojo porque él hubiese atacado mi manera de actuar de esa manera, alargué mi baño más tiempo del debido pero en algún momento tenía que verlo, apagué el grifo y me coloqué la ropa, una blusa gris con detalles rojos en los bordes de mangas ¾ y un jeans más grueso de lo normal, peiné mi cabello en una desordenada coleta alta y salí del baño, caminé hasta la cocina donde empecé a prepararme algo para desayunar con unos ingredientes que la elfina había dejado para nosotros, vi el reloj que había en la pared, eran las once de la mañana, me senté a comer y escuché la puerta del baño abrirse, al terminar de comer vi a Severus caminar hasta donde yo estaba, agarró los ingredientes y empezó a cocinarse, yo limpié todo lo que había usado y guardé las cosas en su lugar.

- Hermione espera- lo escuché hablar pero seguí caminando.

Llegué a la sala donde vi un pequeño libro en el suelo, lo vi y era uno de historia muggle, me senté y lo empecé a leer.

- Hermione- lo vi hincarse al sillón donde estaba sentada- ¿por qué lloraste?- levanté mi mirada- te escuché.

Agaché mi cabeza y seguí leyendo, ignoré completamente que él estaba al frente mío.

- ¿No me vas a hablar?- negué con la cabeza- ¿por qué?- no contesté, él suspiró cansinamente- Vamos a Hogwarts, creo que prefieres hablar con Potter o con la señorita Weasley- me levanté e hice ademán de dejar el libro donde estaba- llévatelo, te lo regalo preciosa- lo sostuve y nos desaparecimos hasta llegar al bosque prohibido.

Caminamos hasta llegar a las mazmorras, el peligro había pasado y ya no tendría motivo para vivir en el mismo lugar que él, empecé a recoger mis cosas y meterlas a un baúl para transportarlas a la Torre de Gryffindor, necesitaba volver a la vida normal de prefecta y de premio anual, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta extrañaba las rondas nocturnas por el castillo, tomé mi baúl y salí hacia el despacho de Severus, estaba revisando unos pergaminos de los de sétimo año, me acerqué suavemente a él y le separé su trabajo de las manos, volteó a verme y me besó suavemente, me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas, me abrazó por la cintura y acarició mi cabello.

- Hermione, ¿ya estás lista?- Harry abrió la puerta y nos interrumpió.

- Harry- dije separándome de Severus- ¿nadie te ha dicho que eres demasiado inoportuno?- vi a Severus sonreír de medio lado- pero ya estoy lista, vámonos- agarré mis cosas y salí del despacho de él.

Subí a la Torre de Gryffindor, acomodé mis cosas y vi como Ginny entraba y me abrazaba- supe lo que pasó con mi hermano- me dijo suavemente, bajamos junto a Harry al Gran Comedor a almorzar, Gims me contó que el entierro del cuerpo de Ron sería esa noche en el cementerio cercano a La Madriguera, también me contó que Molly estaba destrozada por la muerte de su hijo pero agradecía la seguridad que tendríamos nosotros tres por el suceso, Harry nos contó que Minerva estaba furiosa con él por haberle pedido que se retirara de la batalla, no sabía qué hacer para contentarla y era más difícil ahora que volvíamos a nuestra torre- maldito momento para volver- comentó tratando de almorzar en paz, comenté la discusión que Severus y yo habíamos tenido en la mañana.

- ¿Por qué lo estabas besando cuando llegué?- preguntó el azabache.

- Porque el que no le hable no implica que no lo bese- respondí y Harry salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, alguna idea se le habrá ocurrido en ese momento.

El resto del día lo pasé en la biblioteca, extrañaba estar a solas con los libros que no había podido leer en todo el mes y medio que había pasado con Severus, a la hora del toque de queda salí de la biblioteca, ese día las rondas les tocaban a Hufflepuff y a Ravenclaw, me acosté a dormir temprano.

Al ver el reloj de bolsillo y ver que eran las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir me levanté de la cama, bajé hasta la sala común y encontré a Harry viendo las llamas de la chimenea.

- Tampoco puedes dormir- me dijo al escuchar mis pasos.

- No- dije- lo extraño, ya estaba acostumbrada a dormir con él, a sentir su respiración en mi cuello- me abracé al azabache para no perder el calor del cuerpo.

- En noches tan frías como esta ella acostumbra poner sus pies completamente congelados en mis piernas- me dijo él- no puedo dormir sin eso.

- No puedo dormir sin él.

- Ni yo sin ella. (N/A: ¡qué rudo eso!)

Logramos conciliar el sueño una media hora después de eso, despertamos completamente cansados al escuchar los ruidos de los estudiantes al bajar hacia el Gran Comedor a desayunar, nos vestimos rápidamente y bajamos junto a los demás.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor observamos la mesa de los profesores, McGonagall estaba medio dormida encima de su café y aunque Severus no mostraba estar cansado observé unas finas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, nos sentamos a desayunar y al terminar el director se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a nosotros.

- Buenos días muchachos, debo hablarles un momento- sonrió- debido que para este instante ya deben la mayoría de tener pareja deben saber que pueden celebrar el matrimonio antes del tiempo establecido pero no podrán vivir juntos hasta que salgan de Hogwarts- se escuchó un gemido general- ni siquiera los maestros pueden desobedecer esa regla- observó a Severus y Minerva, ella se ruborizó y él emitió un gruñido sordo- deben respetar las normas del decoro dentro del castillo y esperamos que sepan usar los hechizos anticonceptivos que Madame Pomfrey les ha enseñado, ahora sin más que decirles pueden retirarse a sus lecciones.

Caminamos hacia pociones, era la primera del día, al entrar nos sentamos los tres en la mesa más alejada.

_- No se desvelaron con Snape y McGonagal_l- nos mandó Draco en un papel- _entonces ¿por qué esa cara de sueño?_

_- No dormí porque no puedo dormir sin Severus- _contesté yo_- ni Harry puede dormir sin Minerva._

_- ¡Qué estupidez!- nos contestó._

_- Malfoy, pasaste cuatro días durmiendo con Ginny- _le recordó Harry_- ¿anoche pudiste dormir normalmente?, ahora imagina dormir casi dos meses y de un día al otro no hacerlo- _Draco no contestó, sabía que la respuesta era que no.

Severus revisaba las pociones mesa por mesa, al llegar a la nuestra Harry se tensó demasiado y yo sonreí.

- Potter, no soy Voldemort- dijo para distraerlo y entregarme un pequeño pedazo de pergamino en mis manos.

Siguió por las mesas revisando, agarré disimuladamente lo que él me había dado contenía una simple palabra que me hizo querer llorar de alegría –Perdóname- sonreí y guardé el pergamino en mi bolsillo, continuamos las lecciones normalmente.

Al llegar a trasformaciones la tensión entre Harry y McGonagall era palpable, ella estaba enojada y él trataba de, con miradas, hacerle ver que lo sentía, ambos estaban cansados y varias veces estuvieron a punto de quedarse dormidos pero lograron resistir.

Al terminar las clases nos dirigimos hasta la Torre de Gryffindor, puse el reloj despertador para activarse al tener que levantarnos a hacer las rondas, Harry era el nuevo prefecto al ya no estar Ron.

Al ser las nueve nos levantamos, bajamos un momento a las cocinas que por dormir nos habíamos saltado la cena, comimos y empezamos a patrullar como lo hacíamos normalmente- iré por ese lado- dijo Harry al ver de espaldas a la profesora McGonagall en su trabajo, sonreí y él se fue, vi como la abrazaba de espaldas y la volteaba para besarla, ella no lo rechazó, seguí caminando hasta llegar cerca del Baño de los Prefectos, bajé puntos a unos Slytherin que estaban demasiado acaramelados, al pasar frente a la puerta del baño sentí una mano halarme hasta hacerme entrar.

- Hermione- dijo abrazándome por la cintura- perdóname, sé que esta vez me pasé tres pueblos con la manera de decir las cosas.

- Estoy todavía enojada- contesté cruzando los brazos- además debo de terminar mis rondas.

- Sé que estás enojada e hice tu recorrido antes de llegar aquí así que no tienes rondas que hacer- empezó a besar mi cuello.

- Entonces debo de ir a dormir- dije sintiendo como un calor conocido subía mi cuerpo, noté como él acababa de darse un baño y la pequeña piscina estaba todavía llena, sentí caer varias gotas de su cabello a mi cuello.

- ¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres?- dijo quitándome la capa y desabrochándome los botones de la blusa.

- Sí- contesté firmemente- tengo que irme.

- Hermione- tomó mi cara y besó mi boca suavemente, con la otra mano quitó mi blusa y desabrochó mi sostén- ¿es eso lo que quieres?- tomó un pecho con la boca, empezó a pasar su lengua por el erecto pezón, gemí suavemente, quitó suavemente la falda y subió sus manos por mis muslos hasta llegar a mi intimidad y tocarla sobre las bragas, gemí con el mínimo roce de sus dedos por encima del clítoris.

- Deja de tocarme- dije en un hilo de voz- todavía estoy muy enojada- él atacó mis labios y con sus manos separó las bragas e introdujo un dedo en mi entrada y con el otro tocaba suavemente mi clítoris hasta dejarme al borde del orgasmo.

- Está bien- dijo y se separó de mí, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta.

- Profesor Snape- lo llamé con demasiado deseo para poderlo aguantar, él volvió a verme y sonrió con satisfacción- ¿no me va a dejar así, tengo mucho frío y además no va a dejar completamente desnuda a su futura esposa o sí?

- Señorita Granger- contestó él con la voz ronca de deseo- usted me dijo que debía dormir y que estaba muy enojada conmigo así que la dejo estar en paz.

- Está bien- sonreí- iré así como estoy a buscar a algún Slytherin que pueda concluir lo que usted empezó- vi con satisfacción como él se acercaba y me besaba posesivamente.

- Nadie toca lo que es mío- dijo y me introdujo al agua para hacerme el amor.

Pasaron varios meses hasta llegar a los EXTASIS, los primeros días fueron el infierno para dormir hasta que entre Harry y yo decidimos que mandaríamos al diablo las órdenes de Dumbledore y nos escabullimos a diario a las habitaciones de nuestras parejas con ayuda de la capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador, empezamos a estudiar un mes antes de los exámenes, Harry y Draco lo hicieron para evitar escuchar las discusiones de Molly Weasley con las de mis padres y las de la madre de Draco, mamá y papá nos pidieron que nuestra boda fuera en el Londres muggle en presencia de Dios, en un templo religioso dado que éramos muggles católicos, estábamos encantados con la idea pero la madre de Ginny trataba de organizarla sola, lograron llegar a un acuerdo y entre ambas familias organizaron todo.

Mi boda, entre Severus y yo habíamos decidido que fuera el lunes 08 de setiembre, ese fue el primer día que tuve clases con Severus cuando entré a primer año en Hogwarts, Harry y Minerva decidieron hacerlo el 16 de junio, casi tres meses antes que nuestra boda fuera celebrada, los preparativos para la boda del gran héroe mágico tenían de cabeza a mis padres los cuales no dejaban en paz a Harry y todos los días le pedían pruebas de trajes y sesiones fotográficas, cuando ese gran día llegó ambos se unieron en una sola persona y frente a todos los reporteros mágicos Harry besó a la novia en el altar produciendo miles de copias de periódicos al día siguiente.

Para nuestra boda Severus y yo nos escabullimos de todos los preparativos, mis padres organizaban la ceremonia principal y Dumbledore organizaba la recepción en el salón principal del castillo, Ginny y Luna organizaron mi despedida de soltera mientras Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Harry y Draco organizaban la de él, me llevaron a una discoteca muggle donde estaban todas las de Gryffindor y parte de Ravenclaw para celebrar, empezamos a celebrar y pasadas las tres de la mañana llegamos al castillo, aún con lo cansadas que estábamos mamá nos esperó en las habitaciones para hacernos una última prueba del vestido de novia y los de dama de honor.

Los EXTASIS llegaron un mes después de la prueba del vestido, estábamos demasiado tensos para poder hacer nada más que estudiar, Severus me ayudó dándome clases particulares para poder pasar las pruebas más tranquilamente, Minerva le ayudó a Harry y aunque nadie lo creyera Draco le pidió ayuda a la profesora Sprout quien le dio clases gustosa, habían creado una especie de amistad rara entre ellos.

Después de los EXTASIS Draco contrajo nupcias, todos los Weasley estaban en los jardines de La Madriguera, Narcisa Malfoy veía con asco todo a su alrededor, Draco estaba a punto del colapso mental pero lo disimuló lo mejor posible, Ginny hizo su entrada en un vestido champán bastante precioso, la ceremonia fue fotografiada por la revista Corazón de Bruja la cual anunciaba la boda de un magnate del mundo mágico.

Llegaron a las dos semanas los resultados de los EXTASIS, habíamos pasado con Extraordinario todas a excepción adivinación en Harry que obtuvo un Troll el cual no le importó para nada, podía entrar a la academia de Aurores tranquilamente, Draco estaba feliz, la Escuela de Economía Mágica estaba más cerca y yo había optado por la medimagia en San Mungo, esa noche celebramos todo lo que podíamos llegar a hacer.

La graduación estuvo dirigida por Dumbledore, fue emotiva porque nos recordó que jamás volveríamos a ser estudiantes de Hogwarts, aunque como dijo el director "jamás se deja de aprender" esa noche Severus me llevó a celebrar a la hermosa playa en Cuba a la que yo le había llevado meses atrás, esa noche nos amamos en la playa como si no hubiese mañana.

El día de la boda llegó, estaba en mi habitación en la casa de mis padres terminando de vestirme para ir a la Iglesia, Ginny había ordenado mi cabello en un suave moño del cual caían varios bucles dándole un aspecto más informal, tenía puesto un vestido blanco bastante sencillo, tenía un corte princesa de la cintura hacia abajo, en la parte superior era de tirantes blanco y con corsé algo ajustado con unos pocos encajes en forma de pequeñas flores pero no era exagerado, en ese momento entraron mi madre y Molly Weasley.

- Te ves preciosa Hermione- dijo Molly- ese vestido era el perfecto para ti- sonrió- todo va a salir perfecto hoy- besó mi cabeza y retocó un poco mi maquillaje y salió rumbo a la Iglesia.

- Mi pequeña niña se va a casar- empezó a llorar mi madre- ten esto- puso una pequeña cadena de plata en mi cuello, con un dije color azul- tienes lo nuevo del vestido, lo viejo, azul y prestado de esta cadena, la quiero de vuelta- sonreímos- vamos, te esperan.

Salimos de cada y papá condujo a la Iglesia, al llegar pude ver como Severus se movía de un lado al otro, estaba completamente nervioso, mis padres y los señores Weasley entraron y Severus fue llamado por Ginny, ella era nuestra madrina y tenían que entrar, mi padre salió y agarró mi brazo –papá, no me dejes caer- en respuesta él tomó mi brazo más fuerte y entramos, estaban todos nuestros amigos en el lugar, aunque no eran muchos eran todos los que necesitábamos con nosotros ese día, caminamos y puse mi mirada en Severus, tenía un hermoso traje negro, su saco dejaba ver una hermosa camisa blanca y una corbata verde esmeralda, tenía su cabello más corto y recogido en una coleta, sonreía suavemente y tenía una expresión de paz en su rostro, sonreí y mi padre puso mis manos en las de él, besó mis mejillas y se sentó detrás de mí, nos miramos y por un momento el mundo se detuvo, lo amaba, supe que lo amaba más que nada de lo que había tenido nunca, nos volteamos a escuchar al sacerdote, la ceremonia dirigida por él fue bellísima, nos habló del amor en el matrimonio y de la fidelidad entre nosotros, la dirigió con gracia y con sabiduría.

- Ahora ambos deben decir sus votos matrimoniales al poner a su pareja este anillo- dijo él y nos le entregó a Severus mi anillo.

- Hermione- volvió a verme directamente a los ojos- Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo, puedes confiar en mi amor porque es real. Prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad. Sé que nuestro amor es el cielo quien lo envía, y prometo estar allí para ti, para toda la vida, pase lo que pase. Te amo- colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas de felicidad, el sacerdote me entregó el otro anillo a mí.

- Severus, te he elegido a ti para ser mi esposo, por eso aquí en este momento, delante de estos testigos y de nuestras familias te doy mi promesa, en la enfermedad voy a apoyarte para que renazca en ti la verdadera naturaleza de la salud y en la salud te alentaré para que prosigas tu camino con firmeza. En la tristeza seré yo quien te ayudará a recordar los buenos momentos y en la felicidad yo estaré allí para crear recuerdos junto a ti. En la pobreza haré todo lo que pueda para que nuestro amor sea rico y en la riqueza nunca voy a dejar que nuestro amor crezca pobre. Aunque nuestra vida no siempre sea tan perfecta como lo es en este momento me comprometo a mantener siempre mi amor tan puro como lo es hoy, me comprometo a estar a tu lado en tu risa y en tu llanto, en tu enfermedad y tu salud, en tu comodidad y en tus miedos, en tu pobreza y en tu riqueza. Esta es la promesa de amor que te hago yo hoy- coloqué el anillo en su dedo.

Escuchamos a algunas personas llorar detrás nuestro (N/A: incluida yo que no puedo dejar de hacerlo) pero poca atención pusimos, estábamos mirándonos hasta que el padre nos interrumpió.

- Ahora llega una parte complicada- nos dijo con una sonrisa- todavía no han firmado ante la ley y se pueden arrepentir, es la última oportunidad, Hermione, es tiempo de que corras- dijo el sacerdote y la Iglesia rompió en risas, firmamos el acta y después lo hicieron nuestros padrinos, Draco y Ginny y de último los testigos, Harry y Minerva.

- Ahora señores- dijo el sacerdote- tengo el honor de presentarles al señor y a la señora Snape, Severus- lo llamó- puede besar a su novia- me giré y él me besó suavemente- el beso debe durar todo lo que la Iglesia aplauda- todos empezaron a aplaudir bastante fuerte, Severus me agarró de la cintura y me besó más tiernamente, pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y seguí besándolo.

Salimos de la Iglesia bajo una lluvia de arroz hacia la recepción, tomamos los trasladores que Dumbledore había puesto en nuestra disposición para llegar a Hogwarts, al llegar vimos el salón del Gran Comedor adornado con una gran cantidad de flores, vimos a ciertos reporteros mágicos cerca pero preferimos ignorarlos.

- Les presento a los señores Snape- dijo Dumbledore y todos aplaudieron al entrar nosotros.

- Viejo alcahuete- me dijo al oído y sonreí.

- Ahora ellos harán su primer baile como esposos- dijo y empezó a sonar una canción que no había escuchado antes.

- Can´t help falling in love- me dijo suavemente, me abracé a él, escuché como la cantaba suavemente a mi oído con voz grave y completamente excitante.

Bailamos suavemente toda la canción hasta que esa terminó, llegó Harry y le tocó un hombro a Severus- ¿me deja bailar con mi hermanita?- sonreí y empecé a bailar con él, Minerva hizo lo suyo con mi esposo; bailamos con todos los presentes hasta volver a estar juntos.

- Señorita Granger- me dijo susurrando- debo decir que se ve preciosa hoy, si todavía fuese alumna le daría diez puntos a Gryffindor.

- Señora Snape profesor- dije y sonrió- hoy hay una serpiente que me encanta y se ve completamente guapo- me besó profundamente- Severus- me separé de su beso ¿podemos irnos?- lo escuché reír bajo pero hizo lo que le pedí.

Salimos al Bosque Prohibido para irnos de ese lugar, Dumbledore nos sonrió suavemente y Severus tomó mi mano y la besó para desaparecernos.

- Hermione- me llamó Severus, dejé de contemplar la hermosa playa en la que estábamos pasando la Luna de Miel, y vi dentro de la habitación del hotel como él estaba con una carta en sus manos, aunque llevábamos una semana en Puerto Rico no me acostumbraba ver a Severus como mi esposo, estaba vestido solamente con un paño alrededor de su cintura porque acababa de salir del baño, sonreí y lo miré con completo deseo, me acerqué y lo besé profundamente- Herms, la carta- me recordó.

- Después, ahorita tengo algo mejor entre manos- dije quitándole el paño y acercándolo más a mí, él solo sonrió.

Después de un par de horas me levanté de la cama y tomé la carta, era de Harry y la leí, puse una mano en la boca.

- Hermione, ¿qué pasó?- se levantó preocupado.

- Vamos a ser tíos- le dije con una sonrisa- Minerva tiene un mes de embarazo- él sonrió y me besó.

- ¿Qué le parece, señora Snape, si vuelve a la cama y les damos alguien con quien jugar a los hijos de Potter?- dijo y me acercó a sus labios.

- Me parece perfecto- sonreí y le correspondí al beso, seguimos nuestra perfecta Luna de Miel de recién casados, estaba completamente feliz, estábamos solos y juntos.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

_**Este cap me encantó, lloré con los votos, que por cierto no son míos, los pueden encontrar en nuvisystem y en webboda.**_

_**Son una mezcla entre ambas páginas, si se los pasaron porque son largos les pido que los lean, son dema románticos.**_

_**La canción es del único Elvis Presley, les recomiendo que la escuchen, es preciosa.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Solo queda el epílogo que es el POV de Severus de todo lo que les pasó, espero les guste.**_

_**Este cap tiene más de 4000 palabras, comprenderán porque duré tanto, besos, espero sus reviews.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	28. Chapter 28

EPÍLOGO.

NOTA: Es una historia principal donde Severus hace varios Flashback interesantes.

P.O.V Severus Snape.

Subo las escaleras de nuestra casa, acabo de revisar que los niños estuvieran dormidos en su cuarto antes de ir con ella esta noche, entro a la puerta más importante de la casa, donde está ella.

Veo a mi esposa en nuestra habitación con un pequeño baby doll verde esmeralda con detalles blancos en los bordes, sé que quiere chantajearme para que vaya a la estúpida fiesta anual que celebra Molly Weasley todos los años y a la cual nunca quiero ir pero cada año encuentra alguna manera de hacerme ir, me apoyo a una pared para observarla detenidamente, sus bellos ojos chocolate me observan detenidamente, sus bucles controlados y más manejables con el transcurso de los años caen suavemente hasta su espalda, fijo mi mirada en sus senos, sé que desea que le haga el amor con la misma intensidad de la primera vez pero también está dispuesta a esperar a que le diga que iré para dejarme tocarla, sonríe suavemente y empiezo a recordar todo lo que he pasado con ella como nuestra primera pelea de casados.

**FLASHBACK**

Teníamos cuatro años de casados, habíamos decidido vivir en mi casa porque quedaba más cerca de su trabajo como medimaga en San Mungo y del mío como director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore había dimitido y ahora se dedicaba a cuidar niños en una pequeña guardería en su casa.

Estábamos en la planta superior de nuestra casa en la Calle de la Hilandera, Hermione estaba dentro de un baño vomitando fuertemente.

- Hermione- la llamé- ábreme la puerta por Merlín.

- No- dijo ella y escuché como bajaba la llave del sanitario- Vete.

- No lo haré, preciosa abre- estaba asustado porque nunca la había visto así por unos simples huevos revueltos.

- Estoy bien- dijo cuando salió del baño, la sostuve cuando estuvo a punto de caer.

- No lo estás, hoy no vas a trabajar- dije más asustado por verla casi desmayarse en mis brazos.

- Tengo que irme, llegaré tarde.

- No vas a ir- dije firmemente viéndola a los ojos- necesitas descansar y que algún medimago venga a revisar qué tienes.

- Severus- me llamó e hizo un mohín con el que solo pocas cosas podía negarle, aparté la mirada de su cara para poder concentrarme en no dejarla ir- necesito atender a varios pacientes que son de urgencia.

- Puedes pedirle a tu amiga Weasley que lo haga- la alcé para dejarla suavemente en un sillón- necesito que descanses hoy.

- Severus, es solo una infección estomacal- dijo aunque poco convencida- se me irá en algunos días. Ahora- dijo tratando de levantarse lo que impedí empujándola suavemente- tengo que ir a trabajar.

- Hoy no Hermione- sonrió suavemente, tenía algún plan.

- Está bien, pero tienes que ir a trabajar amor- sonreí, me había revelado, sin querer, sus planes- se te hace tarde.

- Hoy no lo haré- vi su cara de sorpresa y sonreí internamente- me quedaré cuidándote pero tengo que avisar- me dirigí hasta la lechucería y escribí una carta, al llegar al salón donde ella estaba la vi vestida con su uniforme de trabajo y con la varita en mano, sonrió al verme y me lanzó un beso, saqué mi varita y la dirigí hacia ella.

- Deja de apuntarme- me dijo molesta- tengo que trabajar.

- Hermione- dije empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía- ven- le extendí la mano pero ella se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

- Amor, tengo que trabajar- alcanzó mi límite.

La hechicé para que no pudiera mover ni las manos ni las piernas, la llevé hasta la cama con varios insultos de parte de ella donde figuraban algunos- maldito murciélago de las mazmorras- sonreí, sabía que le había jalado la cola al león y sabía que iba a estar furiosa todo el día, la acosté suavemente y le quité la varita de la bata de doctora, desactivé las chimeneas de la red flu y quité el hechizo que le había puesto, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y traté de besarla pero apartaba la cara.

- Déspota- susurró.

- Cabezota.

- Tirano- suspiró y se dio media vuelta para no verme.

Salí de la habitación y caminé hacia la biblioteca, empecé a leer un libro y una media hora después vi como Hermione entraba por la puerta.

- Severus, necesito mi varita- volví a verla y negué con la cabeza- necesito hacerme un examen de rutina- seguí negándolo- ¿no quieres saber que tengo?

- No Hermione- le negué y vi como las mejillas empezaban a coloreársele- la usarás para llegar al trabajo y necesitas descansar.

- No lo haré- dijo tratando de calmarse y no gritar- pero la necesito para ver qué es lo que tengo.

- Puedes consultar a algún medimago.

- ¿Para qué diablos me casé contigo?- dijo completamente enojada, salió del lugar.

Seguí leyendo hasta aproximadamente las dos, al no escuchar ruido salí y empecé a buscarla por toda la casa, no la encontré, observé como en la sala había una ventana abierta y sin ningún tipo de seguro, ella tuvo que haber salido por ahí, maldije interiormente no haberlas cerrado y odiaba que no tuviera la varita para defenderse de algún peligro.

Me desesperé al no saber donde estaba, pregunté a todos sus amigos si alguno sabía dónde estaba pero ninguno tenía idea, vi el reloj de pared y eran casi las 7:00 p.m, no sabía si algo le había pasado ni si estaba bien, me enojé conmigo por no haberla vigilado pero más con ella por lo que había hecho, había decidido salir a buscarla cuando escuché el sonido de unas llantas en la acera de la casa, salí y vi a Hermione con Harry al volante del auto, se abrazaron y ella entró a la casa.

- ¿Dónde diablos estabas?- pregunté tratando de no gritar.

- En el médico- me respondió con una sonrisa que me hizo enfurecer.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- empecé a subir el tono y me senté en un sillón de la sala.

- Te pedí mi varita para hacerme el estudio en casa pero no me la diste.

-¿No se te ocurrió en esa mente de sabelotodo que me estaba muriendo por no saber dónde estabas?- grité y vi como apagaba poco a poco la sonrisa- que algo te pudo pasar y yo no podía defenderte pero qué inteligente fue salir con tu hermano y sencillamente no avisarme nada.

- Nunca me habías cortado mi libertad así Snape- vi como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas- no puedes hacerle esto a nadie.

- Maldita sea Granger- estaba aliviado por tenerla a salvo y daba gracias a la vida porque nada le había pasado- me preocupas y trato de cuidarte- vi como soltó la primera lágrima y como caminaba hacia las escaleras- ¡Ah no! No me vas a dejar hablando solo- corrí detrás de ella hasta que cerró la puerta de nuestra habitación con llave- se supone que estás enferma, ¿cómo te puedo dejar ir sola?- grité y escuché un sollozo detrás de la puerta, me sentí completamente culpable de hacerla llorar.

- No estoy enferma- dijo entre lágrimas.

- ¿Entonces qué tienes?- pregunté pero no respondió.

Me senté en el suelo y apoyé mi espalda en la puerta, escuché su llanto detrás de mí, dentro de esa habitación, le rogué que la abriera pero no me contestó ni accedió, al pasar un par de horas y cuando yo creí que estaba dormida abrí la puerta con la varita, se había quedado dormida con la ropa que había usado para salir, la observé, estaba de medio lado y abrazando una almohada que se veía estaba húmeda, tenía unos jeans ajustados a su cuerpo y una blusa azul oscuro de tirantes, todo su cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada, le aparté un mechón, tenía su cara roja, sus ojos todavía estaban húmedos y tenía sus labios separados bastante sonrosados, la besé dormida y sonreí, sabía que debía disculparme por lo que había hecho, dejé mi varita en la mesita de noche de mi lado de la cama pero vi un par de papeles, agarré el primero y lo leí.

_**Severus:**_

_**Esta es la razón por la que tuve que ir al médico.**_

_**Hermione.**_

Me acosté en la cama y tomé el otro papel en las manos, al leerlo la vi y golpeé mi cabeza varias veces en la cabecera de la cama; Hermione estaba embarazada.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la acerqué a mi cuerpo, al sentir que era yo se separó, agarró mis brazos y los lanzó fuertemente hacia otro lado, sonreí, todavía seguía furiosa.

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Le sonreí a Hermione la cual seguía en la cama y abría sus piernas en una clara invitación, me acerqué a ella y la besé suavemente, puse mis manos en su vientre y recordé cuando supimos de nuestro segundo bebé.

**INICIO FLASHBACK**

- Mamita, ¿estás bien?- dijo nuestra pequeña Eileen de seis años al ver a Hermione cerrar los ojos fuertemente al oler unas flores que habían encima de la mesa.

- Nada princesa- le dijo a Eileen y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Hermione- la atrapé cuando trataba de salir de la cocina, la abracé y la besé suavemente, nuestra pequeña hija se quedó viendo la escena con una sonrisa- ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada- me sonrió- tengo que ir a trabajar- la solté, había aprendido a dejarla ir cuando ella quisiera.

- Mi preciosa- le dije a mi hija al ver a su mamá subir las escaleras- tenemos que dejarte con tu abuelito Albus para ir a trabajar- ella sonrió y empezó a brincar, lo amaba.

Dejé a mi pequeñita con el ex director, la observé detenidamente y sonreí al verle esos ojos negros iguales a los míos pero tenía la cara de Hermione, su cabello era castaño y lacio e iba a ser una niña bastante alta, el ex director sonrió y la alzó en sus brazos para llevarla con sus primos a jugar, salí directo a mi trabajo en Hogwarts, al llegar vi que el profesor de pociones estaba enfermo y me pidió que tomara por ese día sus clases, bajé a las mazmorras y empecé una clase con los de Gryffindor y Slytherin de quinto grado, al enseñar las propiedades de la menta en las pociones curativas escuché como la puerta se abría fuertemente, estaba preparado para bajar puntos a cualquier idiota que hubiese llegado tarde a mis lecciones pero me aterré terriblemente al ver a Hermione en el umbral de la puerta con su cara bañada en llanto.

- Por Merlín Hermione- dije y corrí hacia ella a abrazarla.

- Estoy embarazada- dijo y me sonrió, la besé profundamente olvidando donde estábamos hasta que un alumno dijo.

- Felicidades tía Hermione- dijo Ted Lupin, el hijo de Tonks y Remus Lupin.

- Gracias- la vi sonrojarse fuertemente y murmurarlo suavemente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Besé a mi esposa más profundamente saboreándola como hace días no podía por culpa de los pequeños que no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, Alex de 4 años era el que más la necesitaba, mi pequeño tenía los ojos exactos de Hermione, eran de un marrón precioso, su cabello eran pequeños bucles cortos y castaños. Eileen que para este momento tenía 10 años había aprendido a darnos intimidad a ambos.

Tomé el cuello de mi mujer para acercarla más a mí, la vi sonreír lascivamente cuando empezó a dirigir su mano más abajo y a frotarse en mi miembro, sentí que iba a estallar y la quité suavemente de donde estaba y con un dedo separé su pequeño hilo, empecé a frotar su clítoris y la escuché dar un grito de placer, le daba gracias a Merlín por haber puesto un hechizo a toda la habitación para evitar ruidos, seguí hasta hacerla temblar de placer, hice que se acostara y con mis dientes bajé su ropa interior, la vista que tenía de ella era sencillamente inmejorable, comencé a pasar mi lengua por sus muslos hasta morderlos suavemente, sentía como ella halaba mi cabello para penetrarla pero si quería que fuera a esa estúpida fiesta tendría que aprender a esperar, seguí subiendo hasta llegar a su punto de placer, empecé a lamerlo con la lengua e introduje un dedo en ella, la sentía tan húmeda y apretada que estuve a punto de mandar todo al demonio pero preferí esperar.

- Severus por Dios- gimió suavemente.

- ¿Qué quieres castaña?- me separé de ella pero me empujó hasta donde estaba antes, reí ante la acción.

- Hágame suya profesor- estuvo a punto de colmar mi aguante pero preferí seguir donde estaba.

Sentí pequeños espasmos y supe que estaba a punto de venirse, aumenté el ritmo y la sentí estremecerse y gritar, saboreé sus flujos, para mí era ambrosía en mis labios, sonreí y me puse de pie, sentí como ella me arrastraba a la cama hasta dejarme sentado en el borde, se sentó a horcajadas en mis piernas dejando sus pezones a la altura de mi boca, iba a tomarlos cuando ella se separó.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a esa estúpida fiesta verdad?- vi como sonreía y asentía- Hermione, 14 años de matrimonio y usas el mismo chantaje.

- Pero no veo que te quejes- dijo y mordió el lóbulo de mi oído provocando que oleadas de placer subieran por mi espalda.

- Señora Granger- empecé a decir pero me interrumpió.

- Señora Snape- me dijo e hizo un mohín con el que sabe que no puedo negarle nada, la vi directamente a los ojos, recordé la primera fiesta en la casa Weasley.

**INICIO DE FLASHBACK**

La primera celebración había sido a los dos años de estar casados, Molly Weasley solo pudo aguantar un año sin sus "retoños", al llegar vimos a Draco y a Ginevra Malfoy en unas sillas que había sacado la señora Weasley al jardín de La Madriguera, Hermione salió a saludarlos y a sostener en brazos al pequeño Scorpius Malfoy Weasley, vi a mi esposa alzarlo y sonreír, nunca la había visto tan feliz que teniendo a su pequeño sobrino en brazos, Molly salió a saludarnos a ambos y yo crucé mis brazos, me senté en una silla cercana y Hermione llegó a mostrarme al bebé, su rostro y sus ojos eran la copia de los Weasley pero su cabello y según Draco su temperamento era Malfoy, Hermione devolvió al bebé y se sentó al lado mío, la abracé y pasé descuidadamente mis manos por su espalda, ella se acercó más a mí y me besó suavemente, tomé su rostro y la acerqué más.

- Tita Hermi- escuchamos unos balbuceos de dos bebés, nos separamos y vimos quienes eran.

Eran los gemelos Potter, Lily Luna y James Sirius Potter McGonagall que estaban en las faldas de Hermione, ella los alzó en brazos y ambos la abrazaron, Harry Potter se disculpaba con la mirada por la interrupción.

- Niños- los llamó Minerva- ¿no les dije que no interrumpieran a su tía?- ambos sonrieron.

- Lo sentimos tía Hermi- le dijeron.

- No importa- respondió, a ella no pero a mí sí me importaba y mucho.

- Sentí las pequeñas manos de la pequeña Lily alrededor de mi cuello, la abracé y besé su pequeña cabeza.

- Tío Sev- dijo suavemente- ti amo- le sonreí.

- Yo también- dije en su oído, James Potter solo me abrazó y junto a su hermana se dirigieron hacia su padre.

Los observé, sabía que mi esposa quería ser madre pero no podía dejar que interviniera con su carrera como medimaga, habíamos decidido esperar a que ella terminara sus estudios para planificar aumentar la familia, sabíamos de primera mano que Potter había tenido que pasarla complicado para cuidar a su familia y seguir estudiando para ser auror.

- Son iguales los hijos de Harry a él- me dijo cerca Hermione.

- Es cierto- dije observándolos, eran ojos verdes ambos niños, tenían el cabello azabache y desordenado pero la forma de los ojos, nariz y boca eran de Minerva.

Potter abrazó a sus pequeños y a su esposa, los besaba a los tres suavemente y sonreía, era feliz, Draco tenía a su pequeño en brazos y ambos sonreían ante cualquier movimiento de él, mi esposa estaba al lado mío y simplemente la alcé en mis brazos e hice que se sentara en mis piernas, me abrazó y empezó a besarme profundamente ante la mirada atónita de todos y las risas de los pequeños Potter, la abracé por las caderas y la acerqué más a mí.

- Ustedes van a matar a mamá más rápido de lo que lo hicimos nosotros- rieron los gemelos Weasley, nos separamos y Hermione estaba completamente ruborizada y volvía a ver al suelo, saludé con la mirada a ambos que estaban sentados con sus respectivas esposas, un par de veelas rumanas.

Busqué con la mirada a Hermione y la volví a ver, me acerqué y seguí besándola pero tiernamente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- ¿Irás?- preguntó con impaciencia Hermione, pasé mis dedos por el cierre de la parte de arriba del baby doll, lo abrí y dejó al descubierto esos preciosos senos que me tenían loco desde la primera vez que los vi, recordé esa ocasión.

**INICIO DEL FLASHBACK**

Estábamos viviendo juntos por órdenes de Dumbledore, acabábamos de pasar toda una tarde haciendo estúpidas compras para los idiotas que habían pedido cita con ella, supe por boca de Dumbledore que habían llegado miles de solicitudes a su nombre pero que el ministro en persona las había reducido a personas que ella conociera, estaba completamente celoso de cada imbécil que quería algo con ella, la llamé gritando y ella salió.

- Sí amor- contestó con un mohín infantil, sabía que aprendería a usarlo a su favor en algún momento.

- ¿El clan Weasley, en serio?- dije señalando la carta- Hasta el Ministro de Magia estará en una cita contigo- sentí que la furia bajaba, ella no tenía nada que ver en eso.

- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo amor? Preguntó haciendo un mohín inocente, esta vez lo estaba usando deliberadamente y yo lo sabía.

- Ser tan condenadamente sexy- dije y me acerqué a besarla con una furia apasionada.

La besé hasta que se me hizo completamente imposible mantenerme de pie, la alcé y cruzó sus piernas a mi cintura, gemí internamente, la llevé hasta un sillón donde cuidadosamente la coloqué, seguí besándola y empecé a tocar cada parte de su cuerpo que estuviera al alcance de mis manos, de pronto la blusa de ella empezó a sobrarle en el cuerpo, la desabroché y la lancé al suelo, metí mis manos debajo del brassiere blanco y empecé a tocar esos senos imposibles de ignorar, aunque no eran enormes tampoco eran mínimos, tenían el tamaño perfecto para mis manos, la sentí forzarme hasta quedar ella encima de mí, sonreí internamente al ver la fuerza que jactaban lo Gryffindor, empezó quitándome la camisa que llevaba puesta y empezó a frotar su otra mano contra mi miembro gemí profundamente, tenía que parar eso o no duraría mucho tiempo, era obvio que no había tenido muchas veces sexo en su vida pero yo la haría recordarme para siempre, me incorporé hasta dejarla sentada sobre mí, quité ese maldito brassiere y lo lancé al suelo, vi como se sonrojaba y la observé pero más sus senos, sabía que me haría adicto a ellos pero no quería que se sintiera forzada a nada.

- Hermione- dije y noté que estaba completamente excitado- todavía no ha pasado nada, dime que pare y lo haré- dije y la besé tiernamente- porque después dudo demasiado que pueda- se podía estar cayendo el castillo en pedazos y no podría parar.

- Sigue- dijo y me devolvió el beso- pero Severus te te ten tengo algo q que ddecirtte- dijo nerviosa y llevó su vista a las piedras en el suelo, me preocupé de qué pudiera decirme.

- ¿Qué pasó preciosa?- dije y levanté su cara con mis dedos, odiaba que no me viera al hablarme.

- Soyvirgen- dijo y se sonrojó suavemente, tenía vergüenza, sonreí de orgullo al saber que sería su primer hombre.

- Descuida- dije viendo su rostro de terror, ella necesitaba tranquilidad esa primera vez- confía en mí- dije en su oído y decidí decirle la mayor verdad que tenía en ese momento- eres completamente hermosa.

Después de eso hundí mi cara en esos pezones que me llamaban fervientemente, empecé a lamer y a mordisquear, me sentía como niño en juguetería, escuché los gemidos de ella y sabía que iba por un buen camino, no supe en qué momento pero ella tenía su mano en mi miembro, vi su cara de sorpresa y sonreí, nunca había recibido ninguna queja de él, llevé mis manos a su falda y metí mi mano en ella, le iba a enseñar a mi alumna lo que era el verdadero placer fuera de los libros, toqué suavemente ese punto de placer de ella y la escuché gritar, sacó su mano de donde la tenía y estuve a punto de protestar pero seguí en lo que estaba, seguí tocándola y vi como dejaba de pensar en todo, sostuve con un brazo su cintura para poder estabilizarla, sonreí abiertamente al escucharla gritar, seguí pero presioné más su clítoris y ella buscaba la presión que yo le daba, sentí mis dedos mojarse por el orgasmo que había tenido, la vi tirar su cabeza hacia atrás y gritar mi nombre, mi miembro estaba a punto de estallar en mi pantalón y ella al dejar de sentir todas las reacciones empezó a besarme con furia.

- Profesor- dijo poniendo otra vez esa cara infantil y bajó delicadamente mis pantalones- ¿qué es esto?- tomó mi miembro en sus manos y masturbándolo.

- Algo que puede darle a su casa puntos de mi parte si lo usa bien Granger- no aguanté y cerré los ojos para concentrarme en el placer.

- ¿Cómo así?- dijo y sentí como lo metía todo en su boca y se ayudaba con las manos, jamás había visto algo más erótico en toda mi vida.

- Osadía Gryffindor- dije para poder controlar mi orgasmo- pero puedo enseñarle algo mejor Granger- la alcé y la puse en el sillón, quité la falda de su cuerpo y lo lancé con todo lo demás, vi sus bragas pero lo que más quería era quitarlas- las quité con mi mano derecha, estaba completamente desnuda en frente a mí.

- ¿Qué me iba a enseñar profesor Snape?- sonreí, estaba impaciente.

- Impaciencia Gryffindor Granger- no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad del sarcasmo- ábrete para mí- le pedí para ver cuánto deseo tenía.

Pasé mi lengua por todo su sexo, me quité inmediatamente, sabía delicioso y sabía que si duraba más la haría venirse en mi boca pero sabía que mi miembro necesitaba atención de ella, puse un hechizo anticonceptivo en ella, puse mi miembro en su entrada y lo hice pasar por todo su sexo, quería que tomara la iniciativa, la vi alzarse y ponerse arriba mío, sin mucho ritual lo introdujo dentro de ella, sentí su piel de virginidad irse, vi como compuso una pequeña mueca de dolor que reemplazó por una de placer, empezó a cabalgarme, toqué su clítoris para aumentar el placer que ella sentía, sentí su orgasmo formarse y no pude aguantar más, la alcé en mis brazos para penetrarla más profundamente, ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

- Mía Hermione, di que eres mía- necesitaba escucharla decirlo.

- Severus- sabía que me estaba pidiendo más.

- Dilo- le ordené.

- SOY TUYA- me gritó, sonreí abiertamente y sentí como estaba a punto de venirse.

- Hermione mírame mientras te hago mía- le pedí al saber que tampoco iba a durar mucho.

Trató de hacerlo pero el placer pudo más que ella, sentí como su cuerpo halaba mi miembro al placer, apenas dejé de sentirla hice un último movimiento y sentí el paraíso con ella, sabía que la tenía en mis brazos y que no debía dejarla caer, gruñí suavemente al sentir todo el placer que ella me había proporcionado y abrí mis ojos al dejar de sentir el orgasmo, al saber que ella podía sostenerse la ayudé a poner los pies en el suelo, nos recostamos en el sillón y la observé, esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que la amaba y el sentimiento me sobrecogió.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Traté de acercarme a esos preciosos senos y ella se separó, sabía que eso me volvía loco pero estaba esperando una respuesta mía.

- Lo haré pero acércate- me enojé al pensar que era ella la que estaba rogando y ahora era yo, la vi sonreír y acercarse.

Aproveché para terminarla de desvestir, sabía que ella estar completamente desnuda y yo vestido a ella le encantaba, era su fantasía porque según ella- le recordaba la época de colegio- seguí pasando mi lengua por ellos, mordisqueé uno y la escuché gemir pero en ese momento lo apartó de mi boca y sentí ganas de llorar.

- Dámelos- le ordené pero hice un mohín de niño pequeño, ella rió al verme.

- Necesito pedirte algo más- agarró mis manos y los llevó a sus senos.

- Hermione, esto es muy Slytherin de tu parte, sabes que en esta posición no te voy a negar nada- sonrió.

- Solo quiero algo más- dijo en mi oído y pasó una mano encima de mi miembro, tuve que pensar en todas las hojas del Sauce Boxeador para no venirme en ese momento, mordió mi lóbulo y sabía que no iba a aguantar más.

- Dímelo antes que te tome aquí, no puedo aguantar más tiempo- sonreí al ver que empezaba a pensar como me diría lo que quería.

- ¿Sabes que ya cumplimos la cuota que el ministerio pide en hijos verdad?- la apremié a que fuera más rápido en lo que decía- Severus- hizo un pequeño mohín infantil- quiero tener otro bebé- dijo completamente sonrosada y viendo al suelo, sonreí abiertamente.

- Eso quieres- alcé su rostro con mis dedos para que me volviera a ver, ella asintió- entonces lo tendrás- empecé a bajarme los pantalones y el bóxer negro, ella sonrió y quedó observando directamente mi miembro.

- Hágame suya profesor- sonreí y la alcé en brazos.

Ella introdujo mi miembro de una vez dentro suyo, gemimos abiertamente al sentir placer en estado puro, empecé a penetrarla suavemente, la dirigí hacia la pared de la habitación, había puesto previamente un hechizo para suavizar la superficie, la apoyé ahí y empecé a penetrarla más fuerte.

- Profesor más- me pidió a gritos.

- ¿Así le gusta Granger?- le di lo que me pedía- castigada en la pared de la casa de su profesor- gimió más fuerte- ¡qué alumna más mala!

- Si profesor Snape- me encendió más de lo que estaba- he sido una alumna muy mala, castígueme más- gritaba entre gemido y gemido, le di una sonora nalgada e introduje más rápido mi miembro hasta que la sentí tocar el cielo con las manos, sentí sus movimientos alrededor mío y sentí venirme dentro de ella, el placer era indescriptible, gruñí fuerte al sentir el paraíso terrenal con ella.

Al abrir mis ojos la vi aún abrazada a mí, sonreí y ella me besó suavemente, la llevé hasta la cama para que descansara, me acosté al lado suyo y la sentí rodear con sus brazos mi pecho, la acerqué a mí.

- Entonces mi leona quiere ser mamá- dije y la vi asentir avergonzada.

- Preciosa- la llamé- no te avergüences en pedirme nada, dime y te lo daré- sonrió y le besé la frente- ¿Qué quieres que sea?

- No sé- contestó y puso sus brazos en mi pecho para incorporarse y verme- tenemos una niña y un niño así que me gustaría otra niña- volvió a verme directamente.

- Una niña sería precioso- le sonreí en respuesta- ¿Cómo le pondrías? A Eileen yo le elegí el nombre- recordé.

- Sophie- sonrió soñadoramente, en esa posición la observaba mejor de lo que la había visto nunca, sus bucles cayendo suave en mi pecho, sus ojos marrones con ese brillo de esperanza que los hacían brillar más, esa pequeña nariz y esos labios completamente sonrosados medio abiertos, simplemente era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto y de la que estaba completamente enamorado.

- Entonces vamos por Sophie- le sonreí y la volví a besar esperando tener pronto a mi otra bebé en brazos.

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA.**

_**¿Qué les pareció? Espero en Dios que les haya gustado esta historia aunque este es el momento en el que pueden decirme algo así como: Mónica, iré a conocer Costa Rica solo para encontrarte y darte un adava por algo tan malo. Ja ja ja…**_

_**La verdad este cap lo hice en un día, estaba dema dema inspirada y salió todo perfecto.**_

_**La verdad les agradezco a todos (as) el apoyo tan incondicional que me dieron, es lo que más he valorado en este tiempo escribiendo, aquí en fanfiction encontré más que solo lectoras, encontré amigas preciosas que siempre dan un apoyo incondicional, están aquí para todo lo que he ocupado siempre, las quiero demasiado nenas, muchas gracias por todo, por seguirme hasta aquí y todos los mensajes, eso es lo que más valora cualquier escritor.**_

_**Ahora dejando la parte lacrimógena de lado ya tengo planeada la otra historia, le tengo casi todo hecho pero no puedo encontrarle título (gue gue gue), cuando lo encuentre (entiéndase que me sugieran nombres) lo empiezo a publicar.**_

_**Este fic tiene más de 5000 palabras (guau), más de lo que he hecho en cualquier cap, felicidades a mí ja ja ja.**_

_**kikyo108: me alegra que te guste, aquí está el final de esta historia, ¿qué te pareció? Cada cap lo escribo con entusiasmo porque es para ustedes. Besos.**_

_**Besos a todas, las veo en el próximo fic.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


End file.
